


Kurtbastian First Kisses

by KurtbastianIsForever, Lesbianna



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 86,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianna/pseuds/Lesbianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situations where Kurt and Sebastian share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts!?

Here's the plan.

So this fic is going to be a series of one shots that I want you guys to prompt to me. 

So, comment down how you want me to write Kurtbastian's first kiss and I'll take about 30 of them and I'll write them. Whether it be a rough first kiss, a sweet first kiss, a awkward first kiss, an un-expectant first kiss, or just anything you want me to do.

I'm really looking forward to doing this so let's get started as soon as possible! Again, comment down any sort of prompt and I'll do it.

It's a gift since you guys are so sweet and I'm really grateful for all of you reading and enjoying my writing.


	2. Please Kiss Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First kiss via rescue from a persistent pursuer.  
> From: BasilSing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BasilSing for suggesting this, it was really fun to write. And who better than to be the pursuer than good old Chandler.

Kurt frantically looked around JCPenny trying to figure out what to do.

There was this guy named Chandler who kept asking him out and wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Chandler was a nice guy and all, but it was getting to the point that his constant attempts at getting Kurt to go on a date with him were annoying and kinda creepy. It was like everywhere he went, Chandler was there.

And today he was just trying to shop so he could get some new clothes when Chandler showed up and instantly saw Kurt standing in the men's aisle. They were quite a ways away from each other so Kurt had at least a little time to figure out how to avoid another encounter at all costs.

The closest exit was on the other side of the store and Kurt really wasn't ready to finish looking around just yet, so that wasn't an option.

When he turned to the left of him, there was a boy that was in some kind of blazer looking at a bunch of pants. Before he could think otherwise, he hurriedly made his way to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

The boy turned around and Kurt was met with very green eyes that was accompanied with a very handsome face. The boy looked confused and Kurt realized that he had stared a second too long and got himself to snap out of his daze, remembering the situation he was stuck in. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm in a bit of a predicament here. There's this guy who keeps stalking me cause I don't want to go on a date with him and I really need a way to make him get a clue so I really need you to kiss me." Kurt said in one long breath.

He expected to be given a look of disgust at the words he had spoken, but what he didn't expect was for the boy to smirk, look in the direction of Chandler who was making his way to where they were standing, and grab Kurt's head as he clashed their lips together. Kurt's eyes fell shut in surprise as the two of them slid their lips in a way that could only be described as a heated kiss.

Kurt had to give credit to whoever this guy was, as he was an extremely good kisser based on his very small experience. Though it shocked him that the guy had been so okay with it and hadn't even spoken a word of approval before he jumped in. But at this point he didn't really care. He got to get rid of Chandler and kiss a really handsome stranger in the same day. Sure he hasn't had much of a great experience with kissing as his first and only kiss was taken by a bully against his will, but he sure did now.

After what felt like hours, they finally separated as they tried to calm down their panting. Kurt turned his head to see Chandler sulking away and he mentally pumped his fist in the air. He then looked back to the boy he had just shared the best smooch with and blushed deeply.

"So....I guess I should say thank you." Kurt breathed.

The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, then sticking out his other hand and said, "Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt took his hand bashfully, "Kurt Hummel."

They shook hands and let go after only five seconds. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as if he didn't know what to say next and the feeling of awkwardness surrounded them. Thankfully Sebastian chuckled again as he seemed to find what to say.

"So Kurt, maybe next time we kiss like that it will be under normal circumstances. How about next Friday at 4?"


	3. I Hate Kurt Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian stole a passionate and angry kiss from Kurt.  
> From: annette91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to annete91 for this awesome prompt. I've never written anything past a simple smooch so I'll try my best to write this correctly.  
> Warning: Swearing and make out session.

Sebastian was stuck standing in the entrance of the Warbler practice room.

He was so turned on it was unbelievable, his now very hard boner hidden underneath his pants. And if you saw what he was seeing, you would surely have one too whether you were straight or gay.

Kurt Hummel was looking underneath one of the couches for whatever he had lost. He was on all fours and his perfectly round ass was sticking up in the air for all to see. His blazer had rolled up so you could see a small piece of his back, while his pants draped over his butt like it was skin itself, snuggling tightly to frame it. It was taking all of Sebastian's self control not to walk right up to it and lay his hands all over it.

And as Kurt moved around, that cute little ass swayed with him like it was straight up taunting Sebastian. His self control was about to be no more.

He sucked in a breath as he tried to regain his senses. This was Kurt we were talking about, and sure he was just a tiny bit hot, but his personality was not for the faint of heart.

Kurt Hummel was by far the most difficult and stubborn person Sebastian had ever met. He refused to look Sebastian in the eye whenever they were having a conversation, and most of that conversation was spent mocking each other.

Sebastian would go on about how much of a gay face Kurt had, cause he kind of did, and how he had no future while Kurt would go on about Sebastian's smirky meerkat face that had CW hair, horse teeth, and the smell of Craigslist wafting off of him. And he hated to admit the Kurt's comebacks were usually quite brilliant.

Yes, he hated Kurt Hummel for various reasons. But there were still a few reasons why he didn't.

Like that ass.

As a guy who liked to go to Scandals on a daily basis to look for hook-ups, he knew a smoking body when he saw one.

And Kurt regretfully had one.

It wasn't just his ass that could catch Sebastian's attention, it was his long legs that came from it and his porcelain skin that made him look like those really hot vampires from that weird Twilight movie. And has he mentioned that ass?

He hated this with every fiber of his body, having himself stare at such an uptight person with nothing but pure lust in his system. But surely no one could blame him, he was just a gay boy in an all boys school who was just pent up with how unbelievably full this school was with straight boys. And it just so happened that the great ass in front of him belonged to a gay boy he didn't like.

Kurt must have felt a presence in the room as he looked behind, his eyes instantly narrowing at the sight of Sebastian in the room.

He sighed and stood up, brushing off some dirt from his knees as he did. He turned to Sebastian and put a hand on his hip, giving the male in front of him his best bitch glare. Sebastian would never admit that that look kind of turned him on even more.

"And what are you looking at?" Kurt asked. Sebastian weirdly only focused on his lips as he spoke.

Those really.....really....plump lips.

He snapped himself out of it and tried his best to smirk as if nothing was fazing him.

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I figure it out." Sebastian almost sneered. Kurt just scoffed and raised an eyebrow, turning around again and bending down to pick up his satchel.

That's when all of Sebastian's resolve pretty much shattered into thousands of pieces. He just couldn't take it any more!

He huffed and charged over to Kurt, who was now turning back around, looking as if he was about to say something. Sebastian didn't really care to hear what he had to say as he grabbed Kurt by the back of the head and crashed his lips hungrily against Kurt's.

He heard Kurt make a shocked muffled noise against his lips, but he didn't bother to lean back out. He was horny as fuck and Kurt's lips just happened to taste really good. If only Kurt hadn't teased him with that great ass then this wouldn't have even crossed his mind, so this wasn't just his fault.

His other hand came to Kurt's cheeks as he passionately slid his lips. He became more hungry as he darted his tongue out to swipe across Kurt's bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. Kurt must have bee hungry too as he quickly opened his mouth and let Sebastian's tongue invade it. His tongue licked and explored his way through Kurt's mouth and eventually both their tongues collided together.

It was when Kurt let out a loud moan that made Sebastian almost explode in his pants that he pulled out of the kiss. He opened his eyes to see that Kurt had done the same and noted that this was the first time they had actually ever made direct eye contact. The blueness that he looked into was clouding with a expression Sebastian didn't know how to name.

Sebastian stepped back and ran his hand through his hair, trying to let what he had just done sink in. Once it registered, Sebastian turned quickly and sped out of the room, one thought running through his mind all the way back to his dorm room.

_I hate Kurt Hummel._

_Right?_


	4. Kurt Hummel And His No Good, Very Great Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I really want to see a first kiss on Valentine day!  
> From: Canadian_31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Canadian_31 for this prompt. I made it a little angsty but I promise it will be really sweet and cute at the end. I hope you're okay with that.  
> Also I think I need to slow down a little with the updating. My life is just really stressful right now as I'm preparing to come out to my parents soon, so this is all I can think to do to keep my mind off things. Plus I have writers block for my other two fics so I think I'm going to focus on one shots like this for a little bit.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kurt hated Valentines Day. 

HATED IT.

You can't really blame him when all of the Valentines Days he's had in his life consist of him being alone while surrounded by loving heterosexual couples, or being taunted by the jocks that since he's a fairy he'll never have someone special.

What's worst, last Valentines Day he thought his crush Blaine was going to serenade him when it turned out he wasn't, and Finchel just can't stop making out in his house. So forgive him if he's not exactly a jolly person on this specific holiday.

Luckily though he was spending this Valentines Day at Dalton so he didn't have to worry about a bunch of couples shooting each other heart eyes and smashing their lips together every second of the damn day.

Well.....besides Nick and Jeff, though they made heart eyes and made out with each other on normal days anyway.

So when he woke up that morning at 4, he wasn't as grumpy as he would usually be. He was quite happy actually, as he could walk around school and pretend that it was just another normal day. He could go to classes and not want to bang his head on the desk every time a girl got something from the Gorilla Gram and not hear a single girl offer up Valentines Day sex to her boyfriend in the hallways. It was pure bliss to him.

If he had anything to do with it, he was going to make sure that he didn't as much as think about the two horrible words today.

He nodded to himself and sprung out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to do his morning routine. People couldn't believe that he got up this early do anything, but his skin care came first above all things before he walked out any door. He was not going to have wrinkles by the time he reached 30 as he needed to keep his body in mint condition for when he made it big on Broadway.

He started with a 30 minute shower, shampooing and conditioning his hair and then proceeded to dry himself off before putting all his lotions on (there is no way I'm going to describe his skin routine cause I have no idea what the hell this fabulous boy does) and coiffing his hair perfectly.

He then exited the bathroom and took his uniform out of his small closet, slipping it on as slow as he could.

After that he put his needed books into his satchel and looked up at the time. It was already 7 so that meant he could head downstairs and grab some breakfast and coffee from the cafe. He was just about to sling his satchel over his shoulder when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and put his satchel back down on his bed, making his way to the door.

He swung open only to find Sebastian smirking on the other side.

He's going to explain what you need to know about Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian is a boy he met in his sophomore year, while he was still attending McKinley, when he was at the Lima Bean. Sebastian has claimed that he was flirting with Kurt when they met but he wasn't having any of it. Anyway, they very soon found out that they had similar personalities, a similar taste in music, and a similar way of shooting snarky remarks out of their mouths. So, they very quickly became best friends.

Sebastian was disliked by the majority of the student body but that was because he didn't let them understand him. He did let Kurt however. His parents pressured him to be the best like any other Smythe was supposed to be and when he came out to his parents, let's just say they did not take it well at all. They constantly threw back in his face that the fact that he was gay made him a disappointment to the family, and his dad has used very offensive terms to describe Sebastian. And Sebastian dealt with all this hurt the only way he knew how, by being a jerk.

He tried the same thing with Kurt the first time they met but he wasn't having any of it. He might have pressured Sebastian into coming clean about his true feelings, but Sebastian himself said it was what he needed, to have that one person he couldn't lie to or be misunderstood by. And Kurt was that person.

So they were close friends and both would admit that they would do anything for each other. That's why when Blaine looked down on Sebastian, he blocked him out of his life whether he had a crush on him or not.

Besides, his crush on Blaine wasn't even real. He realized a couple weeks ago that his feelings actually belonged to Sebastian. And since they were such close friends, he knew that if he confessed or acted on them that it would just ruin their friendship. It was hard, and he knew this wasn't a crush but in fact love, but he would put up with the pain for Sebastian.

Again, they would do anything for each other. So he pushed aside his feelings for Sebastian's need of a best friend.

Now let's get back to the present time.

There Sebastian stood in the hallway, but what caught Kurt's attention were the vase of beautiful flowers that were in his hand. Kurt looked from the flowers and back up to his smirking friend several times, trying to figure out why the vase was in his hand in the first place.

Sebastian seemed to pick up on Kurt's confusion as he looked quickly down at the flowers and chuckled, "I found these sitting outside your door. Looks like someone has a secret admirer."

Kurt's eyes widened at the statement in surprise. He had a secret admirer? How was that even possible?

He quickly started to think about all the reasons why there had been flowers outside his door, but he couldn't come up with anything but one. And that one reason seemed really impossible.

He scoffed, "Yeah right. Like I would have a secret admirer. Very funny Sebastian."

He turned around stiffly as he went to pick up his satchel again. Maybe this was just some stupid prank a bored boy was playing. He's learned from past experience that it isn't good to get your hopes up and only hope that someone out there liked you. Besides, if it did so happen to be real and he did have a secret admirer, his heart belonged to Sebastian only.

He swung it over his shoulder and made his way back to the door, politely taking the flowers out of Sebastian's hands and placing it on a nearby table in his room. Then he exited and closed the door behind him, locking it with his room key.

He looked up at Sebastian and wondered why he was staring at him the way he was. He shrugged his shoulders and walked past him, hearing Sebastian's footsteps start up. Soon Sebastian was in front of Kurt and walking backwards so he could face him, the smirk returning on his face.

"And why wouldn't you have a secret admirer Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian asked. Kurt noticed that despite the smirk on his face, Sebastian's eyes weren't really smiling.

He brushed it off and huffed, "Have you met me? When has love ever entered my life in a good way? Every time I have a crush they either turn out to be straight or just don't notice me. Examples include: Finn, Sam, Blaine, and....." Kurt stopped himself before he could accidentally say who the fourth person was.

Sebastian noticed and cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "And?"

Kurt sighed and said, "It doesn't matter, either way, at best this is just some joke or something like that. I'm not like you who can get whoever he wants."

He was really getting tired of the subject so he walked faster so he could get past Sebastian. He knew that boy so he knew that he would continue pushing the subject and all it was doing was reminding him that his love for Sebastian was all in vain. He would never get over him at this rate and he was certainly not going to cry in front of Sebastian of all people, at least not about this.

He eventually got to the cafeteria and picked up a apple out of the fruit basket, proceeding to take a seat next to Wes. He gnawed on the apple and tried to forget about the stupid flowers and his stupid feelings for Sebastian. It looked as if this Valentines Day was going to be just as bad as all the others, just this time it was going to revolve around his unrequited love for his best friend.

Sebastian sat down in the seat next to them and started a conversation about a test he had today and how stupid it was. Kurt was just thankful that he had dropped their earlier conversation. But it still didn't help that Kurt spent the entire rant staring dreamily at Sebastian as he went over all his handsome features and what he liked about his personality.

He really was a lost cause.

* * *

Classes began and once Kurt entered his first class and made his way to his desk, he noticed a small plastic colorful bag on his desk. Once he was finally at his seat, he identified that the bag had a bunch of candy hearts in it. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around trying to figure out who could've put them there. But as everyone started sitting down, he gave up and stuffed the bag in his satchel.

First flowers and now this? Okay, so maybe he did have a secret admirer. But who the hell was it?

The only gay people he knew were himself, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Sebastian. But Niff was already a thing, he had already told Blaine he was done with him, and Sebastian was definitely not the person who did it. Unless there was some boy who he didn't know had liked him and knew where his dorm room was and knew which classes he had, he didn't have a single clue who the culprit was.

Pure curiosity was taking over him and he really needed to know who this secret admirer was. But at the same time, he didn't want to know. After all, he was going to have to reject whoever this guy was. But did he really have to?

Sebastian didn't like him, let alone love him, back and the admirer could be a really nice guy who deserved a chance. Maybe he should give him one.

The class began once the teacher walked in and he forced himself to push aside his thoughts about his current situation and pay attention.

The day wore on and each class he went to ended up having some kind of gift on his desk. He was really happy when his last class ended as he was running out of room in his satchel.

He was expecting to have someone confront him about all of this, which is why he was surprised when he made it all the way to his room without any intervention.

Maybe this had all been a joke after all, or maybe he wouldn't get confessed to until the next day. At this point he was getting a little too nervous and just wanted to do his very little amount of homework and go to sleep.

He opened his door and jumped when he walked into his room to find Sebastian standing in the middle of the room. Kurt let out a deep breath and shut the door behind him, throwing his satchel onto his bed afterwards. He turned his body towards Sebastian and cocked and eyebrow as he waited for Sebastian to explain why he was in his room.

Sebastian's smirk relaxed into a strained smile as he glanced over at Kurt's satchel saying, "Looks like you have a lot of stuff in there. It wasn't that stuffed this morning."

Kurt huffed and sat down on his bed, taking off his shoes and pushed them under his bed.

"Yep. I guess I do have a secret admirer after all. Whoever they are is devoted." Kurt said.

Sebastian dug his hands into his pockets, looking like he was nervous about something. Kurt asked him what was wrong and Sebastian just looked him in the eyes carefully.

"Still don't have any idea who it is do you?"

Kurt leaned on his outstretched arms and looked up at the ceiling, "Not a clue."

"It was me."

Kurt blinked a couple times as he let the words sink in. He lowered his head slowly and looked at Sebastian.

Did he hear right? Did Sebastian just say it was him? No way.

He laughed nervously and waited for Sebastian to say that he was just kidding, though that would surely break his heart. Sebastian just kept staring at him and didn't say anything. Kurt finally let those words sink all the way in.

His face became extremely red as he realized Sebastian basically just confessed that he liked him. Sebastian caught on and chuckled.

"Seriously? Why?" Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian bowed his head and sat down next to Kurt, looking at him like he was peering into his soul.

"Kurt, I've......been in love with you for a while now. I just never said anything because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. But I couldn't keep it in anymore so I decided to do this. You always think so lowly of yourself and I know you think there's no way anybody could ever like you or love you, but I do. I really couldn't let you continue thinking like that." Sebastian said.

Kurt gulped and took a minute to register what he had said. So Sebastian loved him, really loved him?

He smiled genuinely and threw his arms around Sebastian in joy. Sebastian took a second to balance himself before he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

"Oh Sebastian! I've loved you too! I thought you didn't feel the same way so I decided to just push away my feelings. I'm so happy right now I could die!" Kurt squealed.

Sebastian laughed and pushed Kurt out of his arms. He looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes and leaned forward. Both boys smiled into the kiss, and Kurt thought about just how much he loved Valentine's Day.


	5. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Sebastian have known each other since they were kids, their first kiss happened at the very tender age, maybe that was Sebastian's way to comfort Kurt after someone made a remark about his homosexuality or even after his mother passed away.  
> From: Ann  
> Warning: Homophobia and offensive words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ann for this wonderful prompt. I hope I'm able to do it justice. Just to clear some things up, Sebastian isn't aware of his sexuality yet like Kurt is. I figured it would be a little more realistic given the fact that they are only 9. But Burt said that he knew Kurt was gay since he was 8 so I made it to where Kurt knows his sexuality and other kids do too for he's admitted he liked boys.  
> Well, I came out this morning to my parents and I guess it was kinda successful. My dad was totally okay with it, but my mom.....not so much.  
> So here I am using my writing as an escape cause it's really awkward in my house right now. Trust me, I'm going to be updating a lot these next few days. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and keep the prompts coming. You're definitely allowed to give me more than one prompt as you guys are really creative and I only have two more left right now. So prompt away!

Sebastian looked around the playground as he tried to find his best friend. Kurt was usually waiting outside of his classroom so he and Sebastian could walk together, but this time he wasn't there. And he knew he was at school today because they saw each other this morning, plus Kurt never got sick so it was very unlikely that he went home early.

He scratched his head and glanced at the slides. No Kurt there.

He looked over at the swings. No Kurt there.

He looked over to the grass patch where a bunch of kids were playing soccer. No Kurt there.

He looked at the jungle gym. No Kurt there.

At this point he was getting worried, really worried. Sebastian was the only kid at the school who did as much as communicate with him and Kurt was known to get teased a lot. Kids thought it was weird that Kurt dressed the way he did or that he liked boys. Sebastian himself didn't really see anything wrong with it and why it was something he should be teased about. He just didn't understand why it wasn't okay for boys to like boys or for girls to like girls.

Most boys in their classes wouldn't go near Kurt as if he had some kind of disease and it really made him mad. Kurt was more fragile than ever after his mom passed away a little under a year ago, but the teasing only escalated. The kids would call him names and he's heard the parents tell their children to stay away from Kurt cause he was 'sick'. His own father has been known to make a displeasing sound whenever Sebastian said he was going to play with Kurt and his mother would glare at him for it.

It was sad that he was the only friend Kurt had, and he promised him he would be the best friend in the whole world. No matter what anyone else said whether it was the kids, his teachers, the grownups, or even his own parents, he was always going to like Kurt and be his friend. Kurt was nice, shy, smart, and really adorable and for some odd reason he was some times happy he was the only one who saw that. But other times he was angry that he was the only one who saw that. He was sure that if the other kids got over themselves that Kurt would have a lot of friends.

He started walking towards the center of the playground and looked at some of the giant toy pipes. This area was extremely vacant all the time as the kids never thought they were any fun, which made it the best place for hiding.

He peered inside one of them and sighed in relief when he saw Kurt's small figure sitting right in the middle of it. He climbed in and sat down next to his friend, who was hugging his knees up to his chest protectively. He could see even in the darkness that Kurt's face was splotchy because of his really pale skin. He forgot to mention that he thought Kurt was really pretty.

"What's wrong? Did the kids pick on you again? What did they do this time?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked over at him and rested his cheek on his knees. He looked like he was really curious about something.

"No they didn't. But do you know what the word faggot means?" Kurt asked innocently.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the word. He did in fact know what it meant. He's heard adults use it before and his mom had told him that it was a really really mean name that you called someone who liked the same gender. Kurt must of heard an adult call him that, which made him extremely angry. And he was scared since he had to be the one to tell him what exactly they did.

"Where did you hear that word Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt tapped his chin as he was thinking. Then he said, "Well, I was walking to your classroom and there was a couple of parents there who were watching me walk. I was about to turn down a hallway when one of them whispered that I was going to be another faggot when I got older. But I don't know what it means. Is it bad?"

Sebastian fidgeted when Kurt said the word again.

He looked down at the ground and explained to Kurt what the word meant and why they had called him that. When he was done, he looked over at Kurt who had started bawling his eyes out. This wasn't the first time he had seen Kurt cry but it still hurt his heart to see him like that. He rubbed Kurt's shoulder in a attempt to sooth him.

"W-Why does nobody like me? I-I-I don't k-know what I d-did wrong!" Kurt sobbed.

Sebastian panicked as Kurt had never cried this hard before. He didn't know what to do to calm him down and he tried to think quickly about what he could possibly do. He thought back to a time where mom cried and dad comforted her. That's when the idea struck him.

When his mom cried, dad hugged her. So Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's small body and pulled him into his chest to lean on. Instantly Kurt's sobs quieted down as he found comfort in Sebastian's embrace. He rubbed up and down Kurt's back with his hands in a soothing way. After a little while Kurt completely stopped making any sounds and began to wipe away his tears.

Sebastian then took Kurt's puffy face in his hands and gently connected their lips together. Kurt gasped at the contact but didn't make any move to stop it. They sat there with their lips pressed against each others for a few seconds before Sebastian pulled away with a exaggerated, "Mwah!"

Sebastian giggled when Kurt turned red as a firetruck and playfully hit Sebastian on the arm.

"What did you do that for!" Kurt demanded.

Sebastian giggled again and put his hands on his hips, "I think boys lips taste just fine! Oh and I did that because only best friends are allowed to. And since I'm your best friend I did it. It's simple."

Kurt huffed and crawled out of the pipe with Sebastian following behind. Once outside it, Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his before leading them back to the school building.

"Since we're best friends forever we have to do that forever too."


	6. Mistaken Identity......Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistaken identity kiss  
> From: cazmalfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cazmalfoy for this prompt. I decided to put a little twist on it if you're okay with that. I think it's really funny the way I wrote it.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to give me more prompts. You guys are so creative it's amazing.  
> Also sorry it's so short. This is going to be the shortest one in this whole fic.

Sebastian walked into the Lima Bean for his daily coffee. It had been a long day and he needed to just take a moment to sit down and relax.

He looked over towards the line and groaned at how long it was. It would be a while before he got to the counter and he wasn't really to keen on waiting. If only he had come earlier.

But as he looked at the very last person in line who he would be standing behind, he grinned widely at who it was.

Kurt Hummel. Only Kurt Hummel would wear clothes like that and he had his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair resting on top of his head. It looked like waiting wouldn't be too bad after all.

You see, Sebastian thought that Kurt was hot. They acted like they hated each other, well Sebastian did but Kurt actually hated him, throwing criticisms here and there about how the other looked. And while all Sebastian ever said was that Kurt had a gay face and wore woman's clothes, it was because there wasn't exactly anything that was bad about him. He was taller than most guys he knew, though he only came up to Sebastian's chin, and he had broad shoulders. His skin was pale and beautiful, almost like he was made of porcelain. And don't even get him started on that wonderful round ass.

This kid wore the tightest of jeans that just cupped it beautifully and the long legs that followed made Sebastian drool.

And then there was his face. Kurt had these gorgeous blue/green eyes that was always bursting with emotion. He had some adorable baby fat on his cheeks which were always touched with a bit of pink. He had these extremely kissable plump lips that Sebastian was just itching to attack with his own mouth. Plus Kurt's neck was practically begging to be marked.

The personality he had made it even hotter. The way he looked at Sebastian with nothing but anger and fire in his eyes always made Sebastian turned on. He wanted nothing more than to see how that would translate in bed. With Kurt, he expected hot fiery sex and that made him extremely jealous of that stupid Blaine Anderson who was anything but sex on a stick.

He walked up to the end of the line as quietly as possible while he tried to think of how he should start this encounter. He could do what he always did and open with a snarky comment about Kurt's kinda normal looking clothes, but how was he supposed to criticize those tight ass pants? He could reveal that his sexual intentions weren't directed towards Blaine and open with a compliment. But that wouldn't be any fun at all, plus he couldn't just choose one thing to compliment.

He tapped his chin and turned to the side of him where he saw a couple quickly peck each other on the lips. And that's when a light bulb went off in his head and he thought up the most brilliant plan ever.

He hummed reassuringly to himself and made sure nobody was looking anywhere near him.

He grabbed onto one of Kurt's shoulders, spun him around as quickly as possible and planted his lips on Kurt's. Kurt made a grunting noise as Sebastian saw fireworks exploding all around them. Even though Kurt was stiff as hell, Sebastian found that this was the best simple kiss he had ever had and he didn't know why.

Sebastian stepped out of the kiss and gazed upon Kurt's horrified expression. He pretended he was shocked and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"You're not Sam!" He sneered.

Kurt's face scrunched up as well in pure anger as he wiped his lips violently, trying to get the taste of meerkat off his lips.

"How dare you kiss me you smirky little meerkat. And you're right, I'm not whoever this Sam guy is. Get your facts straight before you lay your filthy lips on someone." Kurt huffed, furiously walking past Sebastian and out the door.

Sebastian just smirked to himself and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done.

_Until next time Kurt Hummel._


	7. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spin the bottle kiss  
> From: Ann  
> Warning: Make-out session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ann for this lovely prompt. I hope I am able to do it justice, thought it is short, and again I put my own little twist on it so I hope you're okay with that.  
> Enjoy and don't be afraid to drop a prompt down below in the comments. Until I reach number 30, I'll take anything. And maybe if you guys really enjoy it by the time I reach 30, I'll change it to 40 or even 50.

"Okay come on! All Warblers gather around, it's time for some spin the bottle!!" Jeff yelled.

Almost everybody in the room hollered in excitement as they made a weird circle around the glass beer bottle.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch with a very tipsy Kurt when the game started and had to practically drag him over there while he was doing nothing but whining about some jacket he couldn't afford but really wanted.

When they finally did sit down, they both sat between Wes and David. Kurt was just swaying back and forth and looking around the room. Sebastian watched as Kurt turned to him and widened his eyes in what looked like surprise. He smacked his hand over his mouth and gasped dramatically, making Sebastian confused of all things.

"OH MY GAGA!!!" Kurt bellowed in shock. Sebastian jumped at his raised voice and narrowed his eyes. Then Kurt leaned in slightly and narrowed his eyes as well, putting a shaky hand over his heart.

"When did you get here Sebastian? You scared me. You just....like.....popped up out of.....out of.....nowhere!" Kurt whispered with his beer breathe.

Sebastian just chuckled at Kurt's state. Who knew a drunk Kurt was really funny and weird, a complete opposite of the usually put together sober Kurt. It was also kinda adorable, though Sebastian would never admit that out loud.

"I got here an hour ago. I guess you just forgot." Sebastian said. Kurt nodded and scratched his head, clearly confused.

Yep, this was really adorable.

"Okay guys, let's begin. I'll go first!" Jeff shouted as he spun the bottle around. It landed on Wes and the two gave each other a awkward peck on the lips.

They all went around where Nick had to kiss Jeff, Trent had to kiss David, and David had to Kiss Sebastian.

Then came Sebastian's turn to spin the bottle. He honestly really wanted to have the bottle land on Kurt as he's been after that wonderful ass for a while. Kurt was stubborn so he never really got a chance to land a smooch on the hot guy. They were friends, and Kurt was pretty much the only guy at Dalton who could put up with Sebastian's personality so they were pretty much always seen together.

They are somewhat similar in a few ways. Both of them have a lot of snarky comments to give out, both of them know when something was absolute bullshit, both of them are the smartest in the school, and both of them are really hot gay guys that are somehow single. All these similarities are probably the reason why they got along so much.

And probably the reason why Sebastian felt so much lust for the boy. And this was a totally different lust than any other conquests he's ever had. Other conquests were just people he wanted to get into bed with him and then say goodbye forever. But with Kurt, he felt like he wanted more than just to get into bed with him. He had started wanting everything after that with Kurt, like dates and holding hands. He could always picture him and Kurt looking sweetly into the other's eyes, sipping their coffee at the Lima Bean while they held hands underneath the table.

He wasn't sure why he had been feeling this way, but for now he just concluded that it was because they were friends, and he's never done as much as kiss someone who was his friend before.

And that's why when the bottle did indeed land on Kurt, a tiny bit of fear spread inside his chest.

Kurt looked down to see that the bottle was pointing at him and looked over at Sebastian, who was surprised to see Kurt's eyes light up in excitement. Kurt made a sound that sounded like some sort of growl and flung himself into Sebastian's lap, shoving his mouth hungrily on Sebastian's. Everybody had just shared awkward pecks, besides Niff, so they were shocked to see a make-out session explode between Kurt and Sebastian of all people, and Sebastian wasn't even the one who initiated it.

Their lips stayed together like that for a second and then Kurt decided to deepen it by putting his tongue in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian just wrapped his arms around Kurt's smaller body, noting that his tongue tasted of beer and something else. Kissing Kurt like this was the most amazing thing Sebastian had experienced, which made since as he realized that he definitely liked Kurt way more than a simple conquest or friend. And as the kiss sadly drew to an end, Sebastian knew that he just developed a crush on Kurt.

Kurt slid out of Sebastian's lap and giggled as he stood up, dragging Sebastian up with him.

All the other Warblers chatted while Kurt led Sebastian to an empty hallway and attacked his mouth again, pushing Sebastian up against the wall. This kiss was way more hungry and passionate as both their tongues battled for dominance, this time Sebastian taking control as he flipped them over. His hands cradled Kurt's face as he started to nibble on his neck. Kurt whined and moaned, his fingers curling around the fabric of Sebastian's blazer.

"Sebastian.....I..." Kurt choked out between his moans. It seemed like he was trying to say something, so Sebastian backed up a little to give him some air. Kurt panted and looked into Sebastian eyes, a unreadable emotion playing across his own.

"Sebastian, this...whole time I....l-I like y-you." Kurt breathed out. Sebastian's eyes widened and his lust for Kurt's everything completely overflowed. Before he reclaimed Kurt's lips, he established what needed to be established.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me for ending it there.


	8. Fall In Love With My Kisses (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian cuts Kurt off mid argument with first kiss.  
> From: Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rachel for this lovely prompt! For the sake of this chapter, Kurt is at Dalton, Blaine is somewhere at Dalton but doesn't know Kurt, and Puck is best friends with Sebastian.  
> I also just realized that a lot of these first kisses always have Kurt hating Sebastian at that moment (but we all know that ain't true) or Sebastian kissing him because he wants that ass (though who wouldn't want Chris's ass?). I mean, I'm a lesbian but damn Chris has it going on.  
> Also, I found this cute little skit: http://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5fkqzHAxn1qayy2qo1_1280.jpg  
> I swear this would totally happen if Sebastian was on a football team and Kurt was a cheerleader XD

Kurt stormed into the Warbler's practice room as he knew that was exactly where the smirky little meerkat would be. He was very pissed off and was about ready to tear Sebastian's head off his shoulders.

You see, Sebastian Smythe is by far the worst person Kurt has ever had the displeasure of meeting. Ever since he transferred to Dalton, Sebastian has been on his ass in the most annoying way possible. All day every day Sebastian has been around to go on and on about how he has a gay face and no future as apparently he was born to work at the Lima Bean for the rest of his sorry life. If it wasn't for why he had transferred in the first place, he would just ignore the arrogant asshole and go about his day telling himself that he's better than him. But that wasn't the case.

After being bullied for most of his years in high school at McKinley, things had reached a boiling point. Sure he had the New Directions, his friends, to keep him company but they never truly understood what he was going through. Sure they all had been slushied once a month and were called losers once a day, but that was because they were in a certain club. He had been slushied once a day, been called a fag/fairy thirteen times a day, thrown in a dumpster twice a week, and shoved into lockers every time he walked into a different hallway. All of this being done to him for who he was as a person.

He was sad and he was lonely, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't on the brink of committing suicide, so he told his dad he wanted to transfer. Being extremely smart and having the some of the best grades Dalton had ever seen gave him a scholarship and he was settled. He missed his friends but he was happier than he had ever been here, but of course there was always a catch.

Sebastian Stupid Smythe was that catch.

Okay, so if he was completely honest, he kind liked having something or someone to always be mad about. It distracted him from everything that had happened at McKinley and it was just a little bit fun. He had Nick and Jeff and the rest of the Warblers as his friends, but it was kinda nice to have someone keeping him on his toes. He would never admit that out loud, never, but he would at least admit it to himself.

And fine, Sebastian wasn't all that bad in the appearance department. He had nice hair, nice eyes, nice face, and a more than okay body. But again, this is not something he would ever admit out loud to anyone other than himself. So he hid his secret attraction by calling Sebastian out on having CW hair, horse teeth that was attached to a meerkat's face, and that he smelled like Craigslist.

The guy was annoying and snide and could nicely get on Kurt's nerves, but he didn't straight up hate the guy. Hate was a very strong word that Kurt only used towards certain clothes. But he definitely strongly disliked Sebastian and that would never change.

What he had done now though extremely pissed him off.

Kurt went right up into Sebastian's face, nothing but fiery in his eyes.

"Why the hell did you tell Puck that me and you did...things together!?" Kurt yelled. Sebastian just smirked that stupid little smirk as he looked at Kurt teasingly.

"It was just a joke. It's not my fault if Noah doesn't take it as one." Sebastian said smoothly. Kurt wanted nothing more than to smack that devilish smirk right off his face.

"Well thanks to you everyone, especially Santana, thinks were some sort of item! I've been getting nothing but texts about how they need to meet my new b-boyfriend and get details!" Kurt swung his arms around while Sebastian flinched back every time so he wouldn't get smacked in the face.

"So what? Is being considered my boyfriend that bad?" Sebastian chuckled as Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Actually, yes it is. I don't want all my friends to believe I would date a smirky little meerkat like you." He sneered.

Sebastian put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You wound me Kurt Hummel. I would be a lovely boyfriend to you. I bet you would fall in love with my kisses."

Kurt's heart boiled in frustration at the male in front of him. He was going to give this infuriating man a piece of his mind.

"Really, I bet you kiss exactly how you look. Sloppy and nasty. You listen here Smythe, I'm sick and tired of you and your little jokes butting into my life every second of every day. I came to this school to relax and ever since I met you I've been doing anything but relaxing! So you're going to text Puck and explain to him how we didn't do so much as kiss and it was just a stupid jo-"

Kurt was cut off by Sebastian wrapping his hands around the back of his head and smashing their lips together. Kurt stood there in shock with his eyes wide open, not sure of what to do. He wasn't even sure that this was really happening. 

Sebastian's grip on Kurt's head softened as he kissed Kurt more firmly. He had wanted to do this since the moment he met this sexy transfer student who he was sure didn't dislike him as much as he let on. He was determined to make Kurt fall for him just as hard as he had for Kurt. He had his tactics, and this was one of them.

He hummed contently as he finally ended the kiss that felt like it had gone on for hours. He missed Kurt's lips on his as soon as they weren't touching anymore, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before they would again soon.

Kurt just continued to stand there, still shocked and not completely aware of what had just happened.

Sebastian smiled, not smirked, at Kurt's expression. He nodded and made his way out the door, but not before whispering in Kurt's ear, "I told you, you're going to fall in love with my kisses."

After Sebastian had left, Kurt sunk down onto the couch behind him and gripped his knees tightly.

Yep, he  _hated_ Sebastian Stupid Smythe.


	9. Fall In Love With My Kisses (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian cuts Kurt off mid argument with first kiss.  
> From: Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Rachel for this lovely prompt! So here's part 2! Enjoy!

Kurt sat inside his dorm room on his bed, his hands over his eyes while he thrashed around in frustration.

It had been a couple days since Sebastian kissed him and the memory of it was driving him absolutely crazy. He was shocked at first, but then he was angry once he realized what had happened.

Sebastian Stupid Smythe had stolen his first kiss, well, the one that had counted. He had dreams about how his first real kiss was going to be. It was supposed to be with someone who he liked and liked him back, in the rain or after a perfect date.

It wasn't supposed to be with someone who he liked and didn't like him back, in the Warblers practice room while fighting.

Yes, you heard him right. He did like Sebastian in a way he didn't really want to. After the guy had stolen his first kiss, for some odd reason he realized that the guy who had been annoying him this whole time was actually the object of his affections. He didn't know exactly why or how he had managed to fall for the smirky meerkat, but he did and there was nothing he could do about it.

That's why it frustrated him to the ends of the Earth when Sebastian continued to avoid him these last couple of days. Every time he entered a room Sebastian would walk out immediately. Every time he tried to say something to Sebastian, he ignored him and walked on by immediately. Hell he wouldn't even look Kurt's way whenever he stared after him or was in the same room with him.

He's had crushes before on nothing but straight guys, but none of them made him feel this way. All these feelings he had been experiencing for Sebastian was confusing and irritating. He was mad at Sebastian for kissing him but he was also a little bit happy that he had, and he was mad at Sebastian for just up and ignoring him on purpose though it also hurt, a lot.

When he asked for a distraction from everything that had happened at McKinley, he hadn't meant something like this. But now this wasn't just a distraction, it was a another problem he had to deal with. He was right when he said that he had come to this school to relax, and Sebastian's very existence  made it to where relaxing was the last thing he would be able to do. He didn't appreciate that at all.

Don't get him wrong, he's not ashamed of his feelings for Sebastian. Whether he liked him back or not, that would be just all kinds of wrong and offensive. He just didn't see why he had to have these feelings if they weren't returned.

The only reason why Sebastian kissed him was to prove a point, not because he was interested. Even if by a small chance he was, Kurt knew Sebastian slept around because he enjoyed the pleasure of sex and the only reason he would be interested in Kurt is to do exactly that with him. But even that couldn't be the case because Sebastian was avoiding him, and he knew the truth was that Sebastian didn't care how much the kiss had messed with Kurt's brain and feelings.

He sat up and looked over at his clock. It was only a couple more hours before curfew which meant he could still go down to the lobby. He had already finished his homework an hour ago and he really needed a break from all the thinking and hurting he was experiencing, so he decided he would do just that.

He climbed out of his bed, put on his slacks, and went out his door. Hopefully Nick and Jeff would be down there goofing around with each other and not making out, because those two never had the decency to only make out in their rooms and not anywhere people could see them eating each other alive. They were good friends and would prove to be just the distraction he needed.

He was just about to near the stairwell when a face he didn't want to see at that moment rounded a corner. Both Kurt and Sebastian stopped walking and stared at each other as the tension in the air rose around them.

Kurt didn't know exactly what to do in that moment but he really wanted to confront Sebastian about the whole situation. They were apparently not on the same page when Sebastian smirked and passed Kurt's stiff body, ignoring him yet again. His heart started to rumble with anxiety as he spun around to stare after the retreating figure. His emotions were about to explode right then and there, the hurt spreading to every inch of his body at Sebastian's choice to do what he did. He couldn't take it anymore, so he ran after him.

This stupid meerkat had managed to twirl him around his twisted finger in a matter of days because of one kiss. He absolutely hated what Sebastian had done to him, how he had cut into his heart and let it get infected. He  _hated_ it.

His eyes had begun to sting by the time he had grabbed a hold of Sebastian's shoulder and spun him around. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw that same old smirk across Sebastian's really handsome but stupid face. His green eyes were laughing as if they were saying 'I knew it'.

The second he saw that, his own eyes screamed in agony as the tears spilled. He hadn't planned on crying, and apparently neither had Sebastian. Once he saw Kurt's tears running down his cheeks, his laughing eyes turned guilty and confused, his whole expression softening and his smirk morphed into a frown. Kurt was supposed to be coming at him with want and need, not tears and pain filled eyes. Seeing him cry like this made Sebastian's chest ache as he realized he was most likely the cause of those tears.

Kurt sniffed and started explaining what exactly Sebastian was doing to him, "You can't....you can't just kiss me like that and ignore me!"

Sebastian's chest ached even more at how much pain and frustration was in Kurt's voice as he continued speaking through his tears,"You see what it's done to me! Because of that stupid kiss I've been constantly thinking about you and I realized something I didn't want to realize, but you made me and now everything's so confusing it hurts! And of all things you ignore me so I can't figure everything out or think rationally. I know you must not care about how I feel and that kiss, which happened to be my first kiss actually, was just a way to entertain yourself, but I care way more than I should! And yet after all of this I actually like you, have feelings for you and everything!"

Sebastian's eyes widened upon Kurt's admission and all the pain he had gone through because of his idiocy. He pulled Kurt's violently shaking body into his arms, he had to make this up to him and make him understand that he did indeed care. He hadn't meant to make Kurt cry, but he knew that he should've planned this out more wisely. He should have expected Kurt to be confused and hurt if he just outright ignore him like he had, but at least his feelings were now returned.

Can you really blame him though, he's never actually liked someone before.

He noticed that Kurt's body was relaxing and he took that as a sign that he should probably start explaining.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry I've made you feel this way. I had no idea that was your first kiss and if I had I would've done this an entirely different way. You see, I-I've liked you since we first met and after I figured that out I wanted to get you to feel the same. So I kissed you because I'm an asshole who believes he's irresistible and thought it would get you to fall for me. I guess it worked, but I shouldn't have ignored you and I'm sorry. Just know that I really do like you back and if you give me the chance, I'll make this right." Sebastian rested his chin on Kurt's head as he said all this.

Kurt's pain faded slightly at Sebastian admitting his feelings and apologizing. He guessed it made sense for Sebastian to convey his feelings in such a twisted way, and whether he liked it or not that was a guy Kurt had indeed fell for.

He looked up at Sebastian, peering into his green eyes that were still flooding with guilt, and kissed him. Sebastian strained his neck a little and smiled at Kurt having to get on his tiptoes to reach his mouth. They kissed sweetly and slowly, a kiss even Sebastian was okay with.

Kurt leaned back on his heels as the kiss ended and smiled, wiping his face which still had some tears on it. Sebastian held out his hand as he stepped forward, smiling as Kurt took it and they began walking down the hall towards the stairwell.

"Looks like I've fallen for your kisses Smythe." 


	10. Author's Note

Okay, so I've decided that I'm not gonna write anymore for this fic until I have all 30 prompts from you guys. I just thought it would be a good idea so I can organize it and focus on my other fic Teach Me Something I Don't Know cause I really want to finish it before school starts up again.

So, I would really appreciate it if you guys can give me 22 more prompts down in the comment section below as soon as possible that way I can organize everything and finish this up.

Here's some things you should know just in case it answers some questions.

1\. Everybody can submit more than one prompt as there is no limits

2\. It can be any form of kiss and you are allowed to prompt something that's not so innocent because let's face it, these two boys are anything but innocent

3\. You can tell me whether you want it a specific way or if you want me to put my own twist on it

4\. Be creative and have fun with it! (I don't have to worry about that cause you guys are amazing)

 

I hope to get some wonderful prompts from you all and I'll see you soon!


	11. My Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian is a vampire that wants Kurt to become his mate. So they have a really passionate kiss before Sebastian bites him.  
> From: annette91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to annette91 for this awesome prompt. I couldn't stay away from this fic so I decided to just go ahead and write some more chapters.  
> Also, I couldn't help but put a smut scene in here cause I thought it fit so.....go easy on me since this will be the first sex scene I've ever written. Sorry if it's not good or hot, I tried my best.  
> Warning: Sex scene

Sebastian slouched against the tree he had been sitting by for the past 30 minutes. He felt so ashamed of what he had almost done a hour earlier.

His instincts and personal feelings had swirled into one and almost made him do something he was surely going to regret. See, he had almost bitten his best friend and turned him into his mate.

His best friend, Kurt, who he had strong feelings for since forever.

Being a vampire wasn't easy in the first place. And even though Kurt knew his secret, it still wasn't easy as he had to hide a part of himself that could only be accessed with a special person. He was sure that Kurt was that special person, but Kurt himself didn't feel the same and didn't want to be Sebastian's special person. If he had bitten him the way he almost did, he would've tied each other together forever and he was sure Kurt didn't want that.

He's always been serious about his feelings of love for Kurt. Though he acted like he never really cared for anything that couldn't have sex with him, and went out of his way to make other people around him feel like shit. Kurt was different from everybody.

Kurt had been his best friend since middle school and he was always scared of him finding out about his huge secret. He did find out however on accident during their sophomore year of high school and his reaction was way different than what he expected. He thought Kurt would scream in horror once he walked in on Sebastian drinking a vile of blood and exposing his razor sharp fangs, but that's not what he did at all. He just thought he had gone crazy until a couple days later when Sebastian decided to end his misery and confess to being a vampire this whole time.

Kurt just nodded along and after what seemed like hours, smiled and said that if this is what he was, then he was still his best friend and wasn't scared of him at all. It was at that moment that he realized he was in love with the boy and spent the next two years trying to keep his feelings under wraps. At first it was hard because all he did in his spare time was go through the reasons why he loved Kurt. Like how understanding he was to others, even if they spent most of their time bullying him. Or like how kind he was to everyone he meets no matter what and how forgiving he is. Soon he came up with a way to never reveal his feelings for his best friend.

He went to Scandals to keep his horniness to a non-dangerous level, because Kurt was extremely smoking hot and it took a lot of effort to not want to jump the boy. He tried to keep his distance whenever they were in a room alone and tried his hardest to not look at his neck.

As you can see, it didn't exactly work out now.

Kurt had been chatting away about some new jacket he wanted to buy but didn't agree with the high price. Sebastian listened closely but zoned out when he noticed how kissable Kurt's plump pink lips looked. He was seriously thinking about just leaning in and giving Kurt the most passionate kiss that none of his meaningless flings could ever get from him. And that's when his eyes landed on his really.....really.....really nice neck. It just looked so damn good and he couldn't hold in his lust anymore so he leaned in and.....

He stopped himself as Kurt let out a surprised squeak. And that's when he ran far away until he was in the nearby woods, gasping for more oxygen and sinking down onto the ground behind a nice big tree.

It was almost as if all his efforts to contain his feelings and keep his lust to be together forever with Kurt all disappeared in one moment. He hated himself for being so freakin weak and almost burdening Kurt with being his mate without his consent.

"Were you planning on coming back anytime soon?" A very familiar voice spoke from behind where Sebastian was sitting.

He stood up and closed his eyes, hesitantly coming out from behind the tree. Kurt was just standing there in his usual sassy way, a hand on his hip and a bitch glare emitting from his eyes. It was a look Sebastian adored, but now he just wished it wasn't there.

"After I did some thinking, yeah I was. Kurt....I'm really sorry." Sebastian said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes and softened his bitch glare.

"And why are you apologizing to me? If it was about how you almost bit me....then I don't need for you to say sorry."

Sebastian eyed Kurt curiously, wondering if Kurt really didn't understand the gravity of what he had almost done. He's explained to Kurt about what happens if he bites someone, so it wasn't like he didn't know.

Kurt blushed and looked down at the ground before muttering, "I do understand the gravity of what you almost just did." He paused but obviously had more to say. He looked up at Sebastian and stepped closer and closer, until he was backed up against the tree he had been hiding behind and an inch away from being squished against Kurt's entire body.

"I wanted you to do it." Kurt said firmly.

Sebastian widened his eyes in surprise and tried to grasp what Kurt had just said.

"Wait, why?" He asked. Did Kurt really want him to bite him, making them mates? Why in the world would he want to.....oh.

Kurt blushed even harder and hid his face inside of Sebastian's chest. His soft angelic voice said after a few seconds, "Because I'm in love with you, idiot."

Sebastian gulped and tried to figure out exactly how he was supposed to respond to that. He couldn't really believe it at first, that Kurt actually returned his feelings, but the overwhelming feeling of happiness and lust spread throughout his body.

He sucked in a deep breath before placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushing the boy gently away from his chest. They gazed into each other's eyes before Sebastian cupped Kurt's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

The kiss grew deeper within seconds as Kurt wrapped his hands around the back of Sebastian's head so he could push their bodies completely on top of each other. All the pent up emotions inside of Sebastian poured out all at once as his tongue gained entrance to Kurt's mouth and he explored it until both of their tongues were gliding together.

Kurt whimpered as Sebastian spun them around and he was pushed up against the tree. Sebastian's hands couldn't seem to stay in one place as he moved them all around Kurt's body. From his face, to his neck, to his hips, and rubbing around his back. Kurt himself couldn't find the right place to keep his hands.

Sebastian finally removed his mouth and smiled when Kurt whined from the lost of contact. It was then that he decided to kiss Kurt's jaw and trailed down to his neck, licking and sucking near his ear. Kurt moaned and gasped as Sebastian continued to suck there, as he was really enjoying the sounds coming out of Kurt's mouth.

Sebastian himself whined when Kurt pushed him so that he couldn't suck on his neck anymore.

"I want you to do it Sebastian." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian breathed heavily at Kurt's words and managed to ask, "Are you sure? If I do this, then you'll be stuck with me forever. You won't age normally at all, you'll out live your parents and friends, and you'll have to drink blood. Is that really what you want Kurt, cause I'll understand if you don't want to give all that up."

Kurt grinned and kissed Sebastian again with every ounce of his love behind it.

"I've been thinking about this for so long you have no idea. I want to be with you, forever. And even if it takes some sacrifices that, I'll admit, I don't like, I still want to grow old with you. Really, really slowly. I love you."

Sebastian's eyes filled with happy tears as he nodded.

"I love you too." He said. And with that, he unleashed his fangs and leaned towards Kurt's neck, taking in a deep breath before he bit into it.

Kurt gasped at the sudden intrusion his neck was experiencing. It stung, just a little, but it also felt somehow good. He could feel something strange coursing through his veins, but he tried to focus solely on the sensation he was feeling from Sebastian's fangs, sucking up his blood.

Sebastian moaned at the sweet taste of Kurt's blood, a feeling of completion spreading throughout him. It felt like he was destined to sink his fangs into this amazing neck that now belonged to his mate.

After a few more seconds, he released Kurt's neck and followed him as they both sank to the ground.

He heard Kurt chuckle and felt fingers combing through his hair in the most soothing way. He licked his lips, retracted his fangs, and looked into Kurt's blue orbs that he loved so much.

"That was...amazing!" Kurt breathed out, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Sebastian sighed happily and pressed his lips gently against Kurt's. It was growing hungry when Kurt turned his head away and said, "I want you. All of you."

* * *

As soon as Kurt shut his door and locked it, Sebastian pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately. He stopped after a couple minutes and hurriedly took him and Kurt's shirt off, smiling at the sight of the defined chest hiding underneath it. Kurt huffed as Sebastian left a trail of kisses from his neck down to his stomach, making sure to suck on each nipple before he continued.

They both kissed and walked until Sebastian was able to push Kurt down onto the pillows of his bed, watching intently as the boy below him fell into a mess of moans and whimpers. Kurt couldn't help but buck his hips up as they tried to search for friction to calm his aching erection.

Sebastian kissed down his chest again and stopped when he reached Kurt's pants. He looked up and once seeing Kurt nod in assurance, he pulled them off and threw them halfway across the room. Kurt's underpants cupped his ass perfectly and he almost drooled when he saw a wet spot where the tip of his cock was. He just licked his lips and pulled Kurt's underwear down, throwing them on the floor next to the pants.

"You're beautiful." Sebastian said. The sight of Kurt's leaking cock was truly just that, and the fact that he was able to make Kurt like this made him the happiest teenage vampire in existence.

Kurt's breath hitched when Sebastian began to stroke it, but also making him whine in relief as he was finally getting that friction he so desperately needed. Sebastian swallowed as he stroked and got a million moans in return. He never believed that he would ever in his life be able to call Kurt his mate and make love to him. It all seemed like a dream, but as his hand became wet with Kurt's juices, the fact that this was reality almost made him squeal.

When he was sure that Kurt was going to cum soon if he kept this up, he released Kurt and began to take off his own pants and underwear. Kurt just watched on in awe and he was amazed at how he didn't just cum from the sight of Sebastian's cock.

He's been in love with Sebastian ever since he stood up for him in middle school. He was picked on a lot for being gay and liking to sing, but ever since they met, Sebastian had always stuck up for him and liked him for who he was. When he found out about Sebastian's secret, he thought he was going crazy at first, but after some explaining he decided that he wasn't scared and that he loved him just as much as he used to. And when Sebastian told him about the whole mating thing, he wanted to beg Sebastian to bite him. Even though there was sacrifices he had to make, he always wanted to be with him forever no matter what.

So as Sebastian rummaged through his bag and took out some lube and condoms, Kurt relished in that fact that he could do that now. That he could actually be by his side forever and do this with him.

Sebastian poured some lube over his fingers and began to prepare Kurt. His hole clenched around Sebastian's finger as it pushed it's way inside. He arched his back at the sudden intrusion and tried to form a coherent sentence so he could express just how good it felt.

"Sebastian...!" Was all he could get out. Sebastian just smiled at the sound of his name being turned into a glorious moan. Forgotten were all the meaningless sex he had with those who didn't matter. All that he cared about now was Kurt and his everything. All the memories they were going to make together for centuries to come were all that mattered. All the times they were going to make love and have sex was all that mattered.

He slipped in a second finger and his own cock twitched as he heard Kurt release another moan. After a couple more minutes he slipped in a third and he was about ready to explode. It was like his body had been waiting since he was born to find and explore Kurt's. And he did't blame it because Kurt was absolutely beautiful.

He was now in love with every single part of Kurt's body. From his always perfectly coiffed hair down to his pinkie toe. But he was even more in love with Kurt's heart and personality. Nothing and no one could ever compare to his amazingly wonderful mate that he now could spend the rest of his slow and long life with.

Once he was sure that Kurt was finally prepared, he took his fingers out and Kurt whimpered at the emptiness.

Sebastian opened his condom and rolled it on, trying his best not to explode before he could get it all the way on. He lifted up Kurt's legs and positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance, but not before making sure he was ready.

"You ready? Tell me if you want me to stop or if it begins to hurt."

Kurt nodded and clenched his eyes shut at the feeling of Sebastian entering him. The emptiness he had been feeling for the past 30 seconds completely vanished and instead he became completely full. Sebastian would pause a few times before pushing in more and Kurt couldn't get enough of the slight sting that added to all the pleasure he was feeling along with it.

"Ahhh, Sebastian...!" He moaned. Sebastian grunted as he managed to finally get all of himself inside of Kurt, and then he pulled out only to push himself all the way back in. 

Kurt wrapped in legs around Sebastian's waist as he tried to bring their bodies closer than they already are. Kurt quickly lost the ability to control his moans as Sebastian continued to thrust inside of him. He could already feel a cool feeling coil in his stomach as Sebastian's hips quickened their pace. Sebastian kissed him on the lips and unlike their other kisses, this one was messy.

Kurt finally felt sweet release as Sebastian stroked his cock at the same speed to match his thrusting, letting white streaks land on his stomach and on Sebastian's chest. His whole body went numb for a couple seconds as he watched Sebastian's face scrunch up in absolute pleasure, giving the sign that he had just cum.

Sebastian plopped down on top of Kurt as he tried to calm his breathing. He rolled over to the side after slowly pulling out, staring up at the ceiling as he came down from his high. Kurt had already calmed his breathing down and was staring at Sebastian in the most loving way. The happiness he felt was overwhelming and he couldn't imagine what could possibly be better than this.

Sebastian got up off the bed and went into the bathroom inside Kurt's room. He threw the condom away in the trash can before running a rag under warm water and cleaned himself off. He then got another rag, ran that one under warm water, and walked back to bed so he could clean Kurt too.

He climbed back in bed and dabbed Kurt clean, putting the rag on the bedside table before dragging the covers over them and laying besides Kurt. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and closed his eyes.

"I love you Kurt." Sebastian said before he drifted off into a much needed sleep. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes as well, waiting for sleep to take him away as well.

"I love you too."


	12. A Morning Kiss Just For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Good morning kiss  
> From: Tangledoctopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tangledoctopus for this lovely prompt.  
> Okay so I got all the prompts I need and since you guys have been wonderful and so creative, I'm moving it up to this fic having 60 chapters. So, keep the prompts coming!

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around hazily at the unfamiliar room. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, flinching a little when he looked down to see Sebastian curled up beside him, his chest rising and falling as he slept soundly.

Memories of the night before flooded back into his mind and he sighed happily as he laid back down against the pillows.

For the first time since him and Sebastian started dating, which started two days ago, he was invited to his dorm room for some studying. That is all they did, truly, along with just talking about random things. They had decided to cuddle a little before dinner on Sebastian's bed, but they ended up falling asleep.

Kurt had transferred to Dalton in hopes of escaping from one of his bullies sexual advances that were not welcome at all. He had already been friends with Sebastian for a while before his transfer when they met one day at the Lima Bean. Sebastian came off as one really big asshole that didn't know when to shut his mouth at first, but after talking to him so more, Kurt found that he was actually quite an enjoyable person to be around and a good friend. He was funny, witty, sometimes kind, snarky, and incredibly handsome. Which is why it didn't take long before Kurt was totally infatuated with him.

Yes, he was quick to have feelings for his friend. And until two days ago, he thought there was no way that Sebastian would ever return his them. After all, his past crushes never exactly worked out in his favor and he wasn't exactly that attractive to men in the first place. He was too....feminine for most gay guy's liking. But here they were, dating and falling asleep in the same bed because they cuddled when they were tired.

Everything the happened at McKinley, besides the memories of Glee Club, just vanished when he was around Sebastian. He felt happy and he could just forget why he was at Dalton in the first place. He could forget about Karofsky and how he had violated him. As long as he was by Sebastian's side, he was content with whatever school he attended, though he still missed all his friends from McKinley.

There was just one thing he was a little concerned about. Sebastian hasn't kissed him yet.

Sure it's only been two days, but with a guy like Sebastian, he expected his mouth to be attacked as soon as they made it official, not that he would mind. But Sebastian had yet to even lean in for a kiss. And he really wanted them to kiss.

Okay, maybe he knew how much this was driving Kurt crazy and he was just being his irritating self and drawing it out for his own amusement. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if that was the case. Or maybe he was waiting for Kurt to initiate it, but he didn't know when or how to do that! Sure he's been a romantic ever since he could lift his pinky up while sipping tea at his tea parties, but he's never had his own experience before.

Maybe he was overreacting, but he really liked Sebastian and he wanted nothing more than to share his first real kiss with him.

He looked down at Sebastian's sleeping body and smiled. He was handsome all the time, but sleeping, he looked just so damn adorable. His hair was a little messed up in just the right way, and he looked so peaceful that Kurt was debating whether he should ever wake him up.

He chose to shuffle closer to Sebastian so his head was resting against his chest and his arm draped across his waist. He felt so relaxed and comfortable, wishing he could sleep like this every single night. He closed his eyes briefly but opened them again when he heard Sebastian make a noise that sounded like a deep sigh. He looked up at Sebastian's face and giggled when all he saw was Sebastian licking his lips in his sleep. They made a loud smacking sound and it just increased his sleeping cuteness factor.

He kept gazing at his face for what seemed like hours before his eyes focused on Sebastian's pink inviting lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss him so badly that his body ached. That's when an idea popped into his mind.

Sebastian had always been a deep sleeper, and Kurt would know because there were days where he had to wake him up for school because Sebastian accidentally slept in, at least tried. He could power a bucket of water on him and he still wouldn't budge. For once, he could use this to his advantage. Sebastian wouldn't even ever know that Kurt had stolen a kiss from him, thus he didn't feel the least but guilty.

He sat up a little and tried his best not to make any rash movements. He gently cupped Sebastian's cheek and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin as he took in the sight in front of him. A boy he was now going to be completely devoted to, with his soft brown hair, long eyelashes that normally framed beautiful green eyes, cheeks that were tinted with light pink, and pink lips that he could probably kiss forever.

Sebastian smelled slightly of some cologne he wore the day before, mixed with his natural scent that Kurt undoubtedly came to love.

He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he was honestly afraid that Sebastian would actually wake up from how loud it was, especially as he leaned his head down slowly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head a little to the left so he could avoid bumping noses. He swore he was just and inch away from connecting their lips and-

"Well good morning to you too!"

Kurt opened his eyes quickly and gasped when he felt a hand grab the back of his head and bring it forward, closing his eyes again when he felt his lips land roughly on Sebastian's. He was surprised at first but quickly relaxed when he realized he was finally kissing his boyfriend for the first time.

Their lips practically melted together as the kiss heated up. Kurt's whole body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't help but whimper as Sebastian's tongue darted out and brushed against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and almost fainted when Sebastian's tongue entered and explored. His hand, which had stayed at Sebastian's cheek, brought itself down so it could wrap around the fabric of Sebastian's white T-shirt. Their tongues danced together and Kurt had to push away so he could breath.

He panted from the intensity of the kiss, pressing his forehead down against Sebastian's chest as he tried to regain his sense. He heard Sebastian himself taking deep breaths and chuckling. He looked back up into green eyes.

"That was by far the best good morning kiss I have ever experienced!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Kurt blushed and shuffled away from his boyfriend in embarrassment for getting caught. He hid his face in his pillow and groaned. Sebastian just chuckled again and patted him out the back.

"C'mon Kurt, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Get back over here and cuddle with me."

Kurt shook his head and settled on facing the wall so Sebastian couldn't see his bright red face as he asked, "Why haven't you kissed me until now? You almost made me steal our first kiss while you were unconscious."

"Kurt, please look at me."

Kurt sighed dramatically and rolled over so he was looking directly at Sebastian. He was surprised to see that his once laughing expression was replaced with one of care and worry.

"I wanted to wait. Because, I thought you wouldn't want do it yet after what that asshole did to you. I respected that you might not have been ready and decided I was going to wait until you initiated it or brought it up yourself."

Kurt sat up and smiled lovingly as he crawled back over to Sebastian, laying his head down on his chest and humming when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. He was absolutely touched that Sebastian had cared for him that much that he would push away his own sexual needs so he could be comfortable. He definitely now had the best boyfriend in the entire world.

"Thank you." He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him, knowing he would be alright as long as he was in these caring arms.


	13. Another Author's Note

Hello everybody, KurtbastianIsForever here to give you guys some exciting news!

Okay, so as you all know I recently started a series called My Hybrid that I released yesterday that I said I was excited to write for you guys. Well, today I started writing the second part of that series, but it's going to be the biggest one-shot I have and will probably ever write. So, for me to get it done, I'm going to be taking a couple days off from all my other fics and focus on getting it all done before I start my school activities next week.

I decided to announce this on this fic because Kurtbastian First Kisses is my most popular fanfiction currently. I'm super excited to finish it and share this with you guys!

I also want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for everything. Be warned it's going to get a little personal right now.

Ever since I came out, my mother has been....not so nice about it. She says she's disappointed in me for being this way and she even went as far as to tell my whole family without my permission and I've been getting nothing but hate from them. I've even had to delete my facebook because of how much hate I've been getting from my own family. I've always known that they were homophobic and that I would be approached by them once I did decide to come out to them, but I hadn't prepared myself mentally yet and I've really been taking it hard. The only people that have been supporting me is my dad and my best friend. And with the stress from trying my best to get into NYU and other personal issues, it's been tough. I've certainly thought about giving up and ending all the pain.

The only time I'm ever happy is when I write on here. I've always had a passion for writing and having a website where I have the privilege to share with a million people and hear what they have to say about my writing just makes me so happy. I swear, if it wasn't for you amazing people that I get to talk to and write for everyday, then I wouldn't have my happy place. I know it probably sounds stupid, but either way I'm super grateful for you readers and you guys, along with my dad and friend, make me want to live another day. So, thank you so much for just being here and for just reading what I write and telling me your opinions on it. It's seriously the highlight of my day.

I hope I'll be able to write for you guys for a long time. Again, thank you so much for everything.

With that being said, I'll see you readers in a couple days. Bye! :)


	14. A Idiot You Are (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Basically Klaine has their first kiss and stuff, but Sebastian comes in and tells Kurt how dumb Kurt was being for waiting around.  
> From: SquidBrains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SquidBrains for this lovely prompt. I really enjoyed writing it!

After learning of Blaine's feelings and being kissed by him, Kurt sat inside of the practice room and stared down at Pavarotti's casket.

He was confused.

Ever since he had met Blaine at the top of those stairs, it wasn't a secret to anyone, except for Blaine himself, that he had developed a crush. Blaine was nice, damper, very good looking, and had treated him with nothing but kindness.

He had sat through Blaine's crush on a boy named Jeremiah, been rejected once, watched as Blaine questioned his sexuality and dated Rachel of all people, and been called unsexy by the boy.

Now, Blaine had looked at him as if he was an angel and kissed him, but he wasn't happy. No, he actually didn't feel anything. He had sat there and taken Blaine's kiss, only to watch as Blaine left the room awkwardly and not speak a word to him after his confession. He was supposed to be overcome with emotion and return the kiss, afterwards spouting out his feelings for Blaine. But nothing had rumbled in his heart and no words escaped his mouth ever since Blaine had started his confession.

Maybe he was just shocked and needed a moment to let everything that had just happened sink in. Then the next day he could go to Blaine and tell him his own feelings. That had to be it, or else something was really wrong with him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" A very familiar voice said beside him.

Kurt turned and smiled as he saw Sebastian standing in the doorway.

For the past four years, Sebastian Smythe had been his best friend. Back in middle school, Sebastian was pretty much the only person who had treated him like any normal human being. Many people would say that it was because they were both gay, but that was not the case at all. Sebastian was a asshole, plain and simple. He always found a reason to hate someone and pick on them.

The only reason why he was able to befriend Sebastian was because he could be just as snarky and stood his ground. They both had grown to respect each other as they hung out more often and before both of them knew it, they were best friends.

Because Sebastian came from a more privileged family, he had attended Dalton since his freshman year while Kurt attended McKinley. They occasionally met up for coffee and constantly texted and called each other on the phone. Kurt was the only person that Sebastian was willing to open up to and made sure he knew when something upsetting ever happened in his household. Sebastian was also the only other person Kurt had spoken to about the death threat and kiss. They were always there for each other no matter what.

Kurt also made sure that Sebastian was very aware of his crush on Blaine and made sure that he ranted to him whenever something concerning his crush towards Blaine upset him. Mostly he always felt bad for it afterwards, but Sebastian would just dismiss his guilt and move on until the next rant came around. Maybe after this experience, his ranting would stop.

Sebastian walked inside the room and sat down in the chair Blaine had been previously sitting in and eyed him carefully, his eyes occasionally flickering down to his lips.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at his previous question and said, "Why no Mr. Smythe. How am I possibly an idiot?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and slouched into his chair, glancing at the casket Kurt had been previously working on.

"Because, you let that stupid asshole steal a kiss from you."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He should have probably been angry that Sebastian had called Blaine a asshole and apparently spied on him and Blaine's private moment, but all he was was shocked. Shocked at Sebastian's reaction.

"W-Why would you say that?" Kurt asked. He genuinely wanted to know why Sebastian was doing the opposite of supporting him. Sebastian of all people knew how long he had waited to get Blaine to return his feelings, so why was he acting like this?

Sebastian dragged a hand over his face turned towards Kurt, looking nothing but serious.

"Do not say a word until I'm done talking, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly and put his hands in his lap, ready to hear whatever Sebastian had to possibly say.

"Look Kurt, the matter of the fact is: Blaine's a complete asshole. Yes, he comforted you when the bullying at McKinley reached a boiling point. But to me, that's the only good thing he ever did to you. Since the moment you met Blaine, he had been nothing but flirty. He was very touchy-feely with you and only you, sang flirty duets with you, and acted like a boyfriend. Then he decided to blindside you by making you think he was going to serenade you on Valentines Day only to reveal that he was more interested in some random older gay guy that he met only a few days earlier and talked to only twice. Then you declared your feelings and he rejected you. After that, he proceeded to date Rachel and compare you to Karofsky all the while aware of your feelings. Better yet, he said you weren't sexy and told your dad to have the sex talk with you. And after all that, he decides to have feelings for you after your bird died. He made you wait on the sidelines while he hurt you over and over again."

Throughout Sebastian's entire speech, Kurt's eyes grew wider and wider while he eventually began to agree with what he was saying. He hated to admit it, but the things Blaine had done to him weren't good things. For the past two months, every time he was upset, it was because of something Blaine had done. Now that all his wrong doings were being said out loud, Kurt couldn't believe he had actually had a crush on somebody like Blaine. Maybe it was because he was desperate, because he believed that Blaine was the only guy who could possibly be interested in him.

"You deserve better. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you be in a relationship with that ass when I know that you can do way better. It's been killing me every time you've ranted and I'm left with the need to punch him square in the face for what he's done to you. I know you probably believe that Blaine is the only person who could like or love you, but really, any gay guy that isn't in love with you is an idiot and hopeless." Sebastian continued.

Kurt looked around the room, suddenly become flustered and nervous for some reason. He scoffed at Sebastian last statement and desperately tried to come up with something snarky to erase the very serious mood that had flooded the room.

"W-Well, t-then I guess you're one of those idiots Smythe."

Sebastian looked down at Kurt's hands that were still in his lap and shook his head after a few long seconds went by.

"I'm not."

Before Kurt knew what was happening, a hand grabbed the back of his head and his lips met Sebastian's. Unlike Blaine's kiss, Sebastian's was needy and full of want. It was almost like Sebastian had been waiting forever to kiss him.

He was shocked none the less, but he eventually found himself kissing back, gently sliding his lips against Sebastian's. A feeling he couldn't name started to bubble in his heart and mind, making his fingertips tingle as he wrapped them around Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian had both hands cupping his face, trying to secure it in place so Kurt wouldn't be able to back away just yet. And unlike when Blaine had kissed him, heat started to rise quickly to his face and he could just tell that he was blushing like the idiot he apparently was.

After what seemed like hours or days even, the kiss ended with Sebastian breathlessly detaching their lips and slouching back in his chair.

Kurt kept his eyes shut for another couple of seconds before he opened them and stared at Sebastian, trying to really register what had just happened.

"W-W-Why did you do that!?" Kurt managed to say. Sebastian sighed and shook his head jokingly at his question.

"I was just kidding before, but now I'm seriously thinking that you might just be a idiot. I obviously did that because I'm in love with you and I know for a fact that I would treat you a thousand times better than Gelbacca." Sebastian said, chuckling at his new nickname for Blaine at the end.

Kurt's eyes widened for the hundredth time and he could just feel even more heat rise to his face.

Sebastian finished chuckling and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, walking over to the door. Before exiting, he looked at Kurt one more time and put on the most genuine smile he had ever seen on the smirky teenager.

"Just....think about it. Know that I'm here and will completely take care of your idiotic self. Because Blaine's a ass, I'm sure he won't do it as well as I will."

And with that, Sebastian left the room.

Kurt looked back down at the casket he had been working on and sat back in his chair.

Boy did he have a lot to think about.


	15. A Idiot You Are (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Basically Klaine has their first kiss and stuff, but Sebastian comes in and tells Kurt how dumb Kurt was being for waiting around.  
> From: SquidBrains  
> Warning: Sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SquidBrains for this lovely prompt. Here's the second part and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to drop some prompts down in the comment section.

Sebastian paced back and forth inside of his dorm room, dying with nervousness at what Kurt's answer was going to be to his confession.

He wasn't planning on revealing his feelings anytime soon, as he had just previously found out about them a month ago.

Kurt had always been his best friend since middle school. He wouldn't deny that he had a bad personality, in fact he liked it quite a lot, and he wasn't hesitant to point out someone's insecurities. When he met Kurt, who at the time was being bullied by the other kids in school, he was no exception. Thing was, Kurt didn't take shit from him and stood his ground. When he would point out how much his face looked extremely gay, Kurt just scoffed at the remark and point out that Sebastian had a meerkat face and CW hair. He grew to respect Kurt's snarky personality and they eventually became best friends.

He always enjoyed being Kurt's best friend. Kurt was a strong individual who had survived being treated like crap from kids, adults, and the world in general. Even though he had lost his mother at age 8, been bullied for most of his life, rejected by every guy he had a crush on, and watch his dad be in a coma, Kurt had always come out on top.

It wasn't until a couple months ago, when that Karofsky kid kissed and threatened Kurt's life, that Kurt's vulnerability came to fruition to everyone around him. He had to just watch on as Kurt had nightmares and cried on his shoulder every time they met up. Being at a different school became a problem as he wanted nothing than to protect Kurt each day at school.

And that was when Kurt met Blaine Anderson, the lead soloist for The Warblers. He was always a goody-two-shoes and one of the large amount of people that got on his nerves. He got every solo and although he acted modest, he could see right through him. The guy loved attention, his own Rachel Berry.

Anyway, Kurt came to Dalton one day to 'spy' on the Warblers and was seemingly serenaded to by Blaine, who had brought Kurt to the practice room in the first place. Then Kurt continued to gush about how great Blaine was and how he had given him great advice, which soon proved to be so wrong. He, being the great best friend he was, pushed aside his personal thoughts on Blaine and supported him. It honestly made him happy to see Kurt so happy, what with all that was going on at school. He chose to ignore the slight jealousy he felt towards Blaine for being able to make Kurt that happy.

But eventually, the gushing turned into ranting, especially when Kurt transferred to Dalton. Blaine would do something to upset Kurt and all it would do was make him want to punch the living daylights out of Blaine. Kurt was an amazing person that Blaine should have been lucky to catch the attention of, but being the absolute ass that he was, all he ended up doing was stringing Kurt along.

Sebastian had never seen Blaine act that flirty with anyone, and he was sure that Kurt's feelings were returned. But apparently Blaine decided it would be smart to flirt with him nonstop, and then act all innocent and unknowing when Kurt thought that the guy Blaine liked was him. It pissed him off.

Kurt already had enough on his plate, and the last thing he needed was for some asshat to lead him on.

It was when Kurt told him about how Blaine compared him to Karofsky that he realized he was in love with his best friend. All it took was for him to go over all the amazing reasons why Kurt was nothing like Karofsky.

He was an absolute idiot for not telling Kurt right then and there to forget about Blaine and his stupid gel. Kurt could've avoided a lot more heartache if he did, but he didn't. Instead he chose to tell Kurt his feelings right after Blaine did.

And then he went and kissed him of all things. Kurt was probably all confused and it was all his fault. But that's just what Kurt did to him, made him unable to control himself like a normal person. He wanted nothing more than for Kurt to choose him, but he knew he would be an idiot for thinking that he would. Kurt had just found out that the guy he had liked for so long finally liked him back, of course he wasn't go to choose Sebastian and his late love confession.

All that he could do is support Kurt's decision and be happy for him, even if it killed him and broke his heart. Why did Kurt have to be his first love of all things?

He slumped onto his bed and turned to face the wall, wishing that a giant hole in the ground would swallow him up. He didn't know how he was going to deal with unrequited love, especially if it was towards his best friend that he spent everyday with. It was going to be so hard to listen to Kurt gush about him and Blaine, even more so than usual since now Kurt was aware of his feelings. He would never make Kurt feel guilty, but he still wasn't looking forward to watching the boy he loved be happy with someone else. Especially when that someone was more of a ass than he was.

Sebastian sat up when he heard a knock on his door. As he walked over to open it, he prayed that it wouldn't be Nick or Jeff because he just couldn't deal with their enthusiasm at the moment.

He was surprised to find Kurt standing on the other side, looking nervous and anxious. He sucked in a breath and stepped to the side, silently inviting Kurt inside. Kurt took the invitation and quickly walked over to Sebastian's work desk, leaning against the chair and staring out the window. His fingers wrapped so tightly around the chair that his knuckles turned white. Seemed like Sebastian was about to get his answer, so he prepared himself for the awkward rejection to leave Kurt's mouth.

"I just came back from rejecting Blaine."

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock at the words Kurt's soft voice spoke.

Kurt turned around slowly so he was finally facing Sebastian, his entire face red as he blushed fiercely. His blue eyes that Sebastian adored so much were practically popping out of his eye-sockets. His fingers were still wrapped tightly around the chair and his arms visually shook.

"Don't talk until I'm done, okay?" Kurt asked in the same tone that Sebastian had used a few days ago. Sebastian in turn nodded slowly.

"After some thinking, I realized something very important. I am a complete and utter idiot. Ever since middle school I've liked you. I never realized it, but now I know that I definitely liked you back then and since then. I guess I refused to acknowledge my feelings for you because I was convinced that it would be useless and that you could never return my feelings. I settled for being your best friend and for you being mine. You were right, Blaine's never treated me right and I was stupid for even thinking that I liked a guy as selfish as him. And the truth is, I never did like him, just the idea of him. When he kissed me, I felt absolutely nothing. But....but when you kissed me, I felt a lot. It felt right and it's all I've been able to think about. I can't go five damn seconds without thinking about you and all that you've given me. Your trust, your friendship, your smiles, your jokes, your tears, your anger, your advice, and that kiss."

Kurt stepped away from the chair and stopped walking when he was a few inches away from Sebastian's body, soaking up the surprised and flustered expression he had been able to put on his face. It made him tremble with happiness, knowing now that this is what he alone could do to Sebastian.

"I'm really a huge idiot who's been ignoring what's right in front of me. I'm insecure and I let myself believe that there was no way that you could possibly like me like that. So, I chased after all these guys and tried to prove to myself that I wasn't in love with you. If you hadn't done what you did that day, I would probably still be doing that by dating Blaine. You make me not be an idiot and turn me into someone smart. You make me smile when things in my life aren't all that good and you make me let go and cry when I need a break from my facade. You also make me feel strong and you've managed to turn me into a blushing mess. You make me feel so much and I'll never be able to say in words just exactly how and what you make me feel. I can only try to do so in actions."

Kurt tugged on Sebastian's arm and tugged him closer, standing on his tiptoes to connect his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian closed his eyes and immediately melted into the kiss. He was happy that he was able to let Kurt's love confession sink so he could fully enjoy the kiss they were sharing. It started out slow and innocent, but it wasn't long before it grew hungry and intense. Tongues entered the equation and both boys lost their self-control. Sebastian pushed Kurt backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, making them tumble down onto it. They didn't break the kiss as Sebastian fell on top of Kurt and pressed him into the mattress.

Finally Sebastian leaned out of Kurt's lips, but only so he could attach his mouth onto Kurt's slender neck and kiss down it. All the while Kurt moaned and whined at the feeling of having Sebastian's mouth travel down his skin. Sebastian began to undo Kurt's collar and pulled down his tie, all so he could suck on Kurt's delicious collar-bone. His erection was buried underneath his pants and his self-control was no more, as he could barely fight the urge to strip Kurt of his clothes right then and there to see the amazing body that lied surely underneath.

Kurt himself was fighting the urge to beg Sebastian to have his way with him, as he had his own problem hidden under his pants. They were probably going too fast, but he could care less. He didn't know how he had gone all this time without realizing his feelings, because they were really strong. Now, his whole body was screaming to merge with Sebastian's and his erection was begging to be held within Sebastian's slender masculine fingers.

Sebastian rolled his hips down hesitantly and almost came when he felt Kurt's erection on his own. Upon realizing that Kurt was just as hungry as he was, he tugged on Kurt's blazer as he silently asked for permission to take his upper clothes off.

Kurt, who had thrown his head back when Sebastian had rolled his hips, looked down and nodded frantically.

"Please....I need you to touch me." Kurt moaned.

Sebastian gulped and tore off Kurt's blazer and undershirt, smiling as Kurt attempted to do the same. When both of their chest were exposed, they connected their lips again in another heated kiss as they pressed their chests together. Then Sebastian began to kiss down his neck again, this time continuing down his chest and making sure to suck on each of his nipples. Kurt was dragging his hands down Sebastian's back as he reveled in the sensation of it all. His hips would buck up every now and then, trying to seek out the slightest bit of friction he got from his pants.

Once Sebastian reached Kurt's waist, he looked up at Kurt's flushed face and smiled at the thought of being able to turn Kurt into a moaning mess.

Kurt met Sebastian gaze and smiled weakly, bucking up his hips again without warning.

"Kurt, I won't do it if you're not ready, but I want to touch you so badly. Can I?" Sebastian asked as he tugged on Kurt's pants.

Kurt smiled and pushed Sebastian off of him so he could sit up. Sebastian sat up too, expecting Kurt to call quits. But instead, Kurt smirked and pushed Sebastian down onto the bed.

Heat rose to Sebastian's face as Kurt began to unzip his pants and threw them on the ground. His smirk disappeared and he thumbed his underwear nervously as he obviously became insecure. Sebastian put his hand over Kurt's encouragingly.

"You're insanely hot, you know that?" Sebastian growled. Kurt smiled happily this time and watched as Sebastian took off his own pants and threw them on top of Kurt's. Both of their erections were now visually obvious as they were tenting the underwear they were hiding underneath.

Kurt bit his lip and examined Sebastian's exposed body. He was absolutely gorgeous, years of lacrosse being more apparent than ever before as he had a whole lot of muscles. His body was way different from Kurt's which was thin and pale as a ghost. How Sebastian saw him hot, he didn't understand, but it made him less insecure than before knowing that Sebastian thought he was attractive.

Sebastian pulled Kurt on top of him and let his cock brush against Kurt's, sighing in relief at the contact. Kurt let his head rest against Sebastian's shoulder as he tried to muffle his moans, the feeling of Sebastian's cock against his feeling more good with every roll of his hips.

All of the feelings he had for Sebastian decided to finally show and he couldn't stop them from all bursting out of his body. He could feel Sebastian's feelings as well, and they felt really good. The rumbling in his heart that had started days ago had reached a breaking point and it spread throughout his entire body.

Something began to coil in Kurt's belly as his hips picked up their pace, his moans becoming louder and louder all the while. Sebastian's hands were gripping his ass for dear life and with one squeeze, Kurt tumbled over the edge. He felt himself cum as his muscles sputtered and his hips jerked violently. He relaxed into Sebastian's still rocking body, and managed to look up in time to see Sebastian close his eyes as he came as well.

Kurt rolled off of Sebastian's body and he stayed snuggled up to Sebastian's side as they both tried to calm their breathing.

Kurt smiled warmly and closed his eyes, content with everything that had just happened.

"So that just happened." Sebastian said in his signature snarky tone, completely destroying the mood.

Kurt chuckled and pressed his forehead against Sebastian's side as he said, "It sure did."

Sebastian chuckled too and turned over, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body, both of them ignoring the fact that they still needed to clean up. All that mattered at the moment was their feelings and the fact that they were in each other's arms.

"I came to a conclusion." Sebastian said sleepily. 

Kurt hummed and waited for Sebastian to continue.

"You might be an idiot, but you're my idiot."


	16. Just A Kiss (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt is studying or doing homework and Sebastian wants him to pay attention to him starts by insulting him and/or annoying him and when it doesn't work he kisses Kurt  
> From: rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rachel for this lovely prompt! This is another two part one so.....yeah. I don't know why I've been adding angst to everything. Maybe it's because there's so much angst in my life I'm just transferring it to my stories. Please tell me if you want me to stop making everything so drama filled.

Kurt tapped his pencil against his textbook as he tried desperately to focus on the written material in front of him. He was just so tired and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep forever. But he was determined to keep his grades where they are and ace the finals he had the next day.

"Princesssssssss." A voice said behind him.

Kurt closed his eyes in aggravation.

Sebastian Smythe, his annoying ass roommate. Ever since Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy and met his stupid roommate, he could never relax. The guy was way too selfish and self-involved for his own good. It wasn't a secret that almost everybody at Dalton despised him because of his personality. Almost everyone.

Honestly, his crush on the asshole was even more stupid than the crush he had had on Finn. Sebastian never did anything that wouldn't boost his self-esteem and took pleasure in making sure the people around him were miserable. He liked to shove the fact that he had the best grades in everybody's faces, he made sure to let everyone know that he was rich, and he wouldn't shut the hell up when Kurt was trying to study.

Kurt hated the fact that for some reason he found himself heavily attracted to the smirky meerkat. Within days his heart sped up faster and his face went red whenever he was near Sebastian. Well, he wasn't unattractive so maybe it was that. Either way his feelings were out of place and weird.

"Talk to meeeee!" Sebastian drew out as he squirmed childishly around on the bed, making sure Kurt could hear his every movement. Kurt just tapped his pencil harder and faster than before, trying his absolute best not to so much as look the meerkat's way. One look and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his studying for the rest of the night. But it was getting so hard to ignore the annoying roomate when he was shouting every five seconds.

Crush or not, Kurt was about to turn around and punch Sebastian right in the face. It was getting way beyond funny now and he had already tried to get it across to Sebastian that his studying was important, but Sebastian of course didn't listen.

"If you don't talk to me in ten seconds, then I'm going to do something you'll surely enjoy, but you would never admit out loud that you did."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian began counting down. Whatever it was that Sebastian was planning on doing wasn't going to happen. As soon as he reached one, he was going to stand up and walk out of the room. 

Surely he could get a whole lot more studying done if he was in Nick and Jeff's room. Even they knew when it was time to quit, and he had become close friends with them both. Ever since he transferred to Dalton, they had treated him with nothing but kindness and even though they could quite enthusiastic, they were one of the nicest people he had ever met.

Well, when they weren't devouring each other that is.

Sebastian reached the number five and Kurt started gathering his things, ready to bolt when he hit number one. Sebastian's counting slowed down just a tad bit and Kurt huffed at his decline in speed. He was wasting time and he just wanted to get out of the room before he strangled the meerkat to death.

"Three.....two.................one."

Kurt stood up quickly and high-tailed for the door. He rolled his eyes as he heard Sebastian following him and groaned when he passed by him in time to stand in between the door and himself.

"What the hell Sebastian, let me go study!" Kurt snarled.

He hated that his heart was racing upon realizing just how close they were.

Sebastian smirked and said, "So now you decide to pay attention to me. Too bad I'm a asshole and won't let you ignoring me slip."

Sebastian then proceeded to grab him by the shoulders and bring their faces close, stopping abruptly just when their lips were about to touch. Kurt's breath hitched and his face heated up. He could feel Sebastian's breath sweep across his lips and he was overcome by a foreign feeling bubbling inside his heart. Sebastian just stood there, smirking at the reaction he was getting.

"I'm going to make sure you never can ignore me again."

And that's when Sebastian moved in and connected their lips together. Kurt closed his eyes in surprise and gasped into it. His hands shot up and he kept them in the air, not sure exactly what to do with them. He simply stood there as well and tried to come to terms with the fact that Sebastian was sliding his lips against his own.

Finally, Kurt brought his hands to wrap around Sebastian's hips. He pulled him closer slightly and started to return the kiss, forgetting the fact that he was currently making out with the annoying meerkat that had bothered him for weeks. All facts about his personality just flew right out the window upon realizing that Sebastian was actually a really good kisser.

And now, he had a really big crush.

_Congrats Sebastian Smythe, you got me good._

After a couple more minutes of just slow kissing, Sebastian leaned out and took a step to the side. He wiped his lips and put that same old smirk back on his face.

Kurt brought a hand to his lips and smiled gently. That was a way better kiss than the one Kaorfsky forced him to have, or when he made out with Brittany. It seemed he could actually consider that his first real kiss. He blushed more and looked over at Sebastian, who was watching him with eyes that seemed to be laughing.

"Like I said, I just made sure you were to never ignore me again." Sebastian chirped.

Kurt fidgeted awkwardly and waited for Sebastian to say anything more, but nothing came out of his snarky mouth. Kurt looked back towards the door and then down at the ground, gathering his courage to ask his question.

"So....what now?" Kurt asked, looking back at Sebastian.

"Nothing really, you can go study now if you still want to." He said nonchalantly, sauntering back to his bed and sitting down on it. Kurt narrowed his eyebrows at Sebastian answer and put a hand on his hip, shooting Sebastian his best bitch glare.

"What do you mean?! You just kissed me and that's it? No asking me out, or anything?" Kurt asked harshly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It was just a kiss princess. Calm down before you blow a gasket."

Kurt sunk back into his uniform and tried to make sense of the whole situation. So that meant this kiss was nothing but a stupid joke to Sebastian, a way to mess with him. He mentally slapped himself in the face for making it seem like more than it actually was. Of course the kiss meant nothing to Sebastian, he was a cruel jerk who got his kicks from someone else's sadness.

But then again that was someone he had a big crush on. He felt so stupid and his eyes watered as he became incredibly embarrassed and hurt. He had yet another precious kiss stolen from him by someone who didn't give two shits about him. Why was sexually assaulting him so damn funny to other gay guys?

He dropped his bitch glare and hand, wiping his eyes in an attempt to make sure Sebastian didn't know he was crying.

He did though.

"Are you crying?" Sebastian asked, clearly surprised by Kurt's tears.

Kurt scoffed and turned back to the door, opening it in a haste and put one foot out the door, making sure to say before he left, "You get sexually assualted by your crush who doesn't give a rat's ass about you and see how you like it. Asshole!"

Kurt slammed the door shut and stomped down the hallway, trying his best to not break down into tears.


	17. Just A Kiss (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt is studying or doing homework and Sebastian wants him to pay attention to him starts by insulting him and/or annoying him and when it doesn't work he kisses Kurt  
> From: rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rachel for this lovely prompt!

Sebastian groaned as he entered the practice room, seeing Kurt immediately retreat farther into the crowd of Warblers upon his arrival.

He had messed up, big time.

He knew he was an asshole, but what he had done to Kurt was really bad. But how the hell was he supposed to know that Kurt had feelings for him, especially when all he had done since he arrived to Dalton was annoy him? He did wonder though that if Kurt would have reacted the same way if he didn't have any feelings for him. Probably.

It had all started when he was informed that he would be getting a roommate. He had always been in a dorm room by himself, and he liked being by himself. That way he wouldn't have to deal with complaints about being messy, loud, sharing the bathroom, or anything else. Unfortunately, he had to suck it up and accept that he would no longer be boarding alone.

The day Kurt arrived was a little hectic. He had his family come with him to unpack all of his things, and boy was his family something. What appeared to be his brother was as tall as a giraffe and he was extremely intimidating, even to him. His father was pretty intimidating himself and he looked nothing like Kurt.

His first impression of Kurt was simple.

He was hot.

Kurt had the face of a sex angel. What with his perfectly coiffed auburn hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his slender nose, his cheeks which were both colored light pink, and his delectable pink lips. His skin was so wonderfully pale that it made Kurt look like a porcelain doll. And don't even get him started on the body Kurt had been blessed with.

And then there was his personality. Kurt was unlike most boys he had ever met. Boys like Jeff and Nick would completely shrug off his own bad behavior and let him taunt them. No matter what he said or did, no matter how wrong it was, they just let it slide and never stood up for themselves. It was like that for most of Dalton's boys. Most.

Kurt, on the other hand, stood his ground and always found a way to get the upper hand. He stood up for himself and if you said anything about his fashion sense, you would get the bitchiest snark and the bitchiest glare in the world. It was very attractive and Sebastian always got turned on by his snark. He didn't think that his attraction to Kurt could be classified as a 'crush', but then again he didn't really know what to call it. Maybe it had been just that, a attraction.

Had.

He couldn't deny that he had felt something new when he kissed Kurt. It was meant as a joke, and a way to at least get one snog from Kurt, but his body did things it had never done before when he kissed other boys. And he wasn't talking about his dick feeling things.

His heart had sped up faster and his fingertips had tingled with anticipation. He'd actually wanted the feeling of Kurt's lips on his to last forever, something he never thought when he had a hook-up at Scandals. Normal people thought things like that, not him.

Seeing Kurt cry because of something he did had stung. He had made people cry before, but none of their tears had ever made his heart ache like Kurt's did. Kurt had poisoned him or something, because there was no way he had actually developed feelings for another guy. Again, Kurt was hot and he had a really good personality that even he could approve of, but romance was just something that he refused to do.

Now, having Kurt completely ignore him for a week, Sebastian realized that his actions had crossed the line. Whether he knew about Kurt's feelings or not, kissing him without his permission and then writing it off as a joke was too wrong.

He hated to admit it, but not being able to be near Kurt or talk to him physically hurt. Surprisingly, he had respected Kurt as a person and he missed the fire that always flickered in those blue orbs of his. Whenever he saw Kurt, his eyes had nothing but sadness and it killed him to know that he was the one to put it there. Playfully criticizing each other was no more and he wished he had never kissed Kurt if it meant he could hear him call Sebastian a meerkat with CW hair a thousand more times.

Or to just have Kurt look at him again without looking so hurt. Or to just see him smile and laugh again.

You never know what you have until you lose it, a statement now so true.

He had to apologize, had to tell Kurt that he couldn't stand being the person who took away his snark and smile. And he never apologized, but now he was so desperate to.

* * *

Later that evening, Sebastian walked into his dorm room, ready to get the snarky Kurt that he missed so much.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, reading a Vogue magazine like always. He had refused to look up at Sebastian's arrival in their room for the past week, and Sebastian begged to be looked at again.

Sebastian shut the door and turned towards Kurt, hand clutching the doorknob as his nerves started going into overdrive. Who knew that apologizing could be so damn stressful?

Sebastian drew in a breath and walked over to Kurt's bed, sitting down on it next to Kurt's feet. Kurt, surprised that Sebastian had sat on his bed, looked up with his eyes wide with alarm. Sebastian gulped and twiddled his thumbs, trying to find out how to start his apology. He was starting to realize that he might have been immune to apologizing to people.

"Umm....So....I wanted t-to say s-sorry..." Sebastian stammered,

He refused to look at Kurt's face, as he knew his face was overcome with heat, hinting that he was blushing for the first time in his whole life.

That was when he heard a burst of laughter from besides him. His heart leaped at the familiar beautiful sound and looked over at Kurt, who was doubling over in strong laughter. The boy's eyes had watered, not in sadness, but because he was laughing so hard. He was clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping his left eye with the other. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, shocked at Kurt's outburst, but nonetheless happy that he could see Kurt's laughter again.

"I-I'm sorry.....I just....you look so damn funny!" Kurt choked out, obviously trying to calm himself down.

Sebastian huffed and shook his head, a smile stretching across his face. The stiffness in the air finally disappeared and was replaced with a much more relaxed feeling.

"Here I am trying to apologize for my actions, and your response is to laugh at me? You're cruel Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and his smile turned forced, the hurt creeping back into his eyes. Sebastian's own smile faded and turned into a guilty frown.

"Look Kurt, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I had no idea that you had feelings for me, not that that justifies my actions, and I shouldn't have done it without your permission. I'm a asshole and I thought it would be funny. But, I can't handle you hating me or ignoring me because I hurt you. Please just forgive me."

Kurt looked down at his magazine and closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking about how he was going to respond. He opened his eyes and nodded to himself, putting his magazine down.

"I may have overreacted, but I had another reason besides liking you." Kurt said slowly.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side a little, curious as to what he was talking about. Kurt sighed and continued.

"Before I transferred here, I was bullied a lot at McKinley for being the only openly gay student there. They would throw slushies at me, toss me into lockers and dumpsters, lock me in closets, and call me names. There was this one jock, named Karofsky, who was pretty much the bullies leader and he did most of the bullying. One day, he pushed me into a locker and something in me just snapped and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I chased after him into a locker room and we started arguing. Then he.....he kissed me all of a sudden. Apparently he was in the closet and he bullied me so much cause he liked me. But I felt so disgusted because I got my first kiss stolen by a guy who made my life a living hell."

Sebastian slapped a hand over his face.

He was officially the worst person in the world.

"Great, so I'm basically another Karofsky right? Kurt, I'm-" Kurt held a finger up to stop Sebastian from continuing, shaking his head.

"Not really. I mean you haven't made my life a living hell or made me fear for my life. You're not malicious like Karofsky, yes a asshole, but not malicious. It hurt because you don't return my feelings. I'm still upset, but I don't hate you and I honestly had a hard time with ignoring you too." Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and let out the breath he was holding. He looked at Kurt and was met with the most genuine smile he had ever seen, and it made his heart swell.

Sebastian huffed in annoyance and put his head in his hands, groaning loudly. Kurt seemed alarmed at this and put a hand on Sebastian's back.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he had just realized. 

He actually had feelings for the boy sitting next to him. If only this wasn't the worst time possible to realize his feelings.

He looked at Kurt and sighed.

"Would you believe me if I said that I liked you too, that I do return your feelings?" Sebastian asked quickly. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he retracted his hand.

"I....don't know. Wait, does this mean you...also..?" Kurt stuttered.

Sebastian sighed once again and nodded hesitantly. Not sure how the hell he was going to have to explain his sudden change in feelings, he took Kurt's hands in his and turned his entire body towards the beautiful boy beside him.

"I know this is sudden, and I've chosen the worst time possible to reveal my feelings. I'm being completely honest when I say that I just now realized I like you. When I kissed you, I felt things I had never felt before. I've always been drawn to you and your amazing personality, not to mention you're the sexiest person I've ever met. This past week was hell for me, not being able to argue with you or hear your laughter. I've never liked someone before, so I don't really know what the hell I'm supposed to do, but if you're willing to give me a chance, I would like try this with you and only you." Sebastian said in only two breaths.

Kurt's eyes had never been wider, but complete happiness had overtook them. His face had become completely red and he was visually swallowing over and over again. Sebastian couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt then threw his arms around Sebastian and hugged him tightly. Sebastian jumped at the sudden embrace, but wrapped his own arms around Kurt's body, smiling like he never had before.

"Of course you stupid meerkat!"


	18. Update

So school starts tomorrow. Yikes!

I just wanted to let you guys know that because it's my junior year of high school, this year I'm going to be VERY busy. Between trying to get good enough grades to get into NYU, being on a Varsity tennis team, being in Spanish Club, and having two dual credit classes, I'm not going to be updating as much as I usually do.

Don't worry, I'm not disappearing or anything, I just wanted to let you know that I'll only update at least once a week.

For anyone else starting school, good luck and have a great year!


	19. It Was an Accident!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: accident kiss: Seb's a new student at Mckinely, Kurt's walking down the hall and trips and Sebastian catches him and they accidentally kiss  
> From: rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I have finally returned after months of being absent and I really want to apologize. A lot of stuff has happened and I had absolutely no time to write anything. I feel so bad for just up and dissappearing on you guys. Hopefully I can make it up to you guys with these new upcoming chapters. Like old times, if you have a prompt please put it down in the comments. With that being said, thank you to rachel for this prompt! I hope it's not too short because I admit that I had a hard time figuring out how to stretch this one out. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

Sebastian strode down the log hallways of Dalton after a long day of classes. He was beyond tired and ready to get a well deserved nap in his somewhat comfortable bed. He was up all night doing homework and he thanked the heavens that his teachers didn't decide to give him a butt load of more.

Apparently there was a new transfer student that had just started today and all his Warbler buddies were going to practice straight after school just to meet him and introduce themselves. Sebastian didn't want any part of it. He was just too tired to give a crap about another new singer that was bound to be a part of Blaine's background music club. He doubted that whoever this new transfer student was was gonna be of any importance.

He shook his head and sighed. He would probably get chewed out by Blaine himself tomorrow for not showing up. You see, unlike everyone else at Dalton, Sebastian disliked Blaine. A lot.

Ever since Gelbacca came to the school he had practically taken over the Warblers. Now only Blaine got to sing solos and big singing parts no matter how many people auditioned. They only sang songs that fit Blaine's voice. They only sang songs that Blaine approved of. Blaine said this. Blaine said that. No matter what happened, it was always about Blaine.

Sebastian will admit that he's a complete asshole and he gets off on making people mad, but at least he didn't try to act all innocent when in reality he is a selfish little vermin. Blaine knew Sebastian didn't like him, just like Sebastian knew Blaine didn't like him. So he was going to undoubtedly be scolded by him the next day. And at this point, he didn't even bother caring.

Sebastian started to ascend the steps to the ground floor of the main building. He was swinging around his book bag on his arm and whistling as he did, becoming excited that he was finally gonna be able to get sleep and not see Blaine's annoying face for once. Just as he reached the fifth to last step his bag managed to fly off his arm and go over the hand railing. He tried to reach out and grab it but it was too late.

He closed his eyes and waited for it to loudly hit the floor when-

_**THUNK!** _

"AH!"

Sebastian jumped at sound of someone getting clearly hit with his heavy bag and hurriedly went down the rest of the stairs to help whoever became a victim of a bag attack.

When he reached the person that had taken the hit he did a double take at how amazingly  _hot_ the guy was. He was met with a quirked hip that had a fragile looking hand resting on top of it along with some lavishly long legs that seemed like they went on for ages. And then there was his face.

His skin looked pearly white and along with it came spots of pink on each of his cheeks, pink plump lips, and these gorgeous blue eyes that burned with fire. This guy was just.......hot.........and mad.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head and tried to come up with what to say. Finally he decided to do the proper thing after clubbing someone in the face with a book bag and apologize.

"Ummm, I'm really sorry I clubbed you with my bag. It was a total accident." Sebastian said.

The boy looked him up and down and smirked while he said, "It's fine. Just next time watch where you throw your bag."

He then started to walk past Sebastian, at the same time handing him his bag. But Sebastian didn't want to be done with him. He had never seen this guy before and he wondered how that was possible given how hot he was. Sebastian was known around school for being a player so he knew every hot guy at this school, or at least he thought he did. The only other thing he could think of was this boy being the transfer student.

So, he quickly grabbed the boy's left arm and in the moment decided to pull back, which proved to be a wrong move as the boy ended up tripping over his own feet and they both went crashing to the ground.

Sebastian groaned in slight pain of the fall and the pressure of having the boy on top of him. His back ached and he took a few deep breaths before he realized there was a strange pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of what was causing that pressure only to meet with widened blue orbs that looked oddly horrified.

He cast his eyes down towards his lips and it suddenly all made sense. The thing that was causing the pressure was the other boy's lips that were connected to his in a weird sort of kiss. Sebastian's eyes widened themselves and he quickly tried to carefully push the boy off and away from him.

The boy finally regained his senses and got himself off of Sebastian and scooted away. Sebastian stood up and brushed the back of his pants off before deciding to hold out his hand for the boy to take.

The boy looked up at him with a bewildered expression for a few seconds before he ignored Sebastian's hand and helped himself up. Sebastian in turn retracted his hand awkwardly and laid it against his side as he watched the boy pick up his belongings. After he was finished he just stood where he was at and eyed Sebastian. Sebastian himself chuckled nervously as he had no idea what to do.

He had just shared the most cliched kiss of all time with a boy he had just clubbed in the face with his bag. Nothing could get more awkward.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed the back of his head again and went with, "Even if there wasn't gravity, I'd still fall for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my writing hasn't become sucky after not writing for a while.


	20. Kiss Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe have them meet at a football game ( Finn forced Kurt to go) and they start snarking and then the stadium kiss camera falls on them?  
> From: Biancachu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Biancachu for this lovely prompt! For the sake of this chapter, Sebastian has been going to NYC with Kurt. I hope I was able to do this one right, though I feel like this will be one of my weakest fics. I don't know, something just feels off about how I wrote it out. Anyway, if you have any prompts I will be happy to have some. I think I'm about to run out so it would be much appreciated!

Kurt hated this.

It was Finn's birthday and Kurt had agreed to do anything he wanted. What he didn't know is that Finn's favorite football team was having a game in the city next to them exactly on his birthday and Finn had bought two tickets for him and Kurt.

Kurt didn't understand anything about football and the appeal of sitting through a 4 hour game about people tackling each other every five seconds. And now he had to be dragged to one because he made a promise he probably should have put more thought through. Even though he absolutely did not want to go, it was Finn's birthday and he did indeed promise to do whatever he wanted so this is what he got.

They were at the ticket gate in line to give the people at the entrance their ticket and to receive their seat numbers. A little more organized than he thought it would be, but it still didn't make him less aggravated. If only his dad could've come up to New York and went with Finn instead.

They reached the front of the gate and turned in their tickets, in turn getting their seat number. After that they made their way to it, Finn going on and on about how excited he was to see his team for sure win. Kurt found it to be kind of endearing so he listened to him amusingly.

After a little bit of walking down steps and pushing past people, they finally reached their aisle and scooted across to their seats. At about 7 seats down from where they were currently standing, Kurt cocked his head to the side as he spotted a man sitting next to his seat that looked oddly like.......!

Kurt did a double take as he immediately recognized the man as none other than Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian Smythe was an his ex-enemy from his high school days. Back then he was dating Blaine, who he had broken up with a little over a year ago for cheating on him with some guy in Lima. When he had first met Sebastian, the sneaky little meerkat (that is what he had called him) was flirting with Blaine and trying to get into his pants. Because of him, Kurt and Blaine ended up having a fight at Scandals and Blaine had to have eye surgery because Sebastian tried to throw a slushy with rock salt in it at Kurt but missed. Basically the guy had been a huge annoyance.

But when one of his friend's had tried to commit suicide, Sebastian came to the New Directions and apologized for everything he had done and promised them that he would try to change, so in the end he was more or less forgiven by everyone including Kurt himself. It was really strange seeing him after two years and it was a heck of a coincidence. Kurt hoped, as he started heading towards him, that he wouldn't be the annoying meerkat he had once known if he was going to have to sit next to him for the next few hours.

Finn ended up recognizing him as well as he nudged Kurt and said, "Well if it isn't who I think it is. Who knew we would ever see this guy again?"

Kurt nodded and quickly sat down next to Sebastian. In the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian look in his direction and could see the guy's eyes grow 2 times bigger.

"Well I'll say!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Kurt took a breath before he glanced over and said a quick, "Hi."

Sebastian shook his head and proceeded to say, "I can't believe that of all places I see you again is at a football game. I never saw you as the type to watch sports on TV, let alone in person."

Kurt could hear Finn chuckle next to him and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not here because I want to be. It's Finn's birthday and I promised to do whatever he wanted today. If it was my choice I would be anywhere but here."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head again. Man had Kurt not changed one bit. Well, at least in the personality department. His appearance on the other hand had changed quite a bit, and not in a bad way at all. In fact, Kurt had turned into one of the hottest men he had met. If they didn't have the history that they had, he would've started hitting on him. Besides, he was positive that Kurt was still dating Blaine since they were practically inseparable from the start.

* * *

It had been an hour or so since the game started. The first quarter was about to end and Kurt just couldn't stop talking to Sebastian. Surprisingly they had been getting along since they sat down and were pretty much not paying attention to anything but each other. If asked which team was in the lead, neither would have any idea because they were to busy talking.

At this point they were talking about how they were doing in school. Apparently they had been going to the same school the whole time since Sebastian graduated from Dalton and had no idea. They both laughed at their ignorance and wondered how in the world they never ran into each other before now. 

Kurt was still surprised at how well he was getting along with Sebastian Smythe. The boy in high school who had once thrown rock salt into his ex-boyfriend's eye and made him go through surgery. Then again, now he thought of that as a good thing. 

Sebastian hadn't changed all that much physically. He was still as charming and handsome as he was in high school looking just a tad bit more mature. Yet unlike his change in appearance, his attitude had almost completely changed. He didn't come off as rude or sneaky like he used to, instead coming off as fun and relaxed. He even had yet to make an insult that came off as anything but a friendly joke.

Kurt was starting to think that maybe coming to the game wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he would get a new friend at NYADA out of this.

"So, how's Blaine doing?" Sebastian asked. Kurt flinched at the question. He should have known that Blaine was gonna come up at one point. It was a given since not a lot of people outside of his glee friends knew he was now single. He wasn't very big on talking about Blaine and he was more or less embarrassed that he was cheated on.

"Well, I wouldn't know because I haven't talked to him or seen him since we broke up." Kurt said quickly. He hoped after this statement he would be able to change the subject quickly. But of course he was too slow as Sebastian replied with a, "Oh, I had no idea you two weren't together. Why though? You two were inseparable!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he tried to think of what to say next. He really didn't want to explain what had happened, especially to Sebastian. Because that would mean that the Sebastian back in high school would be right about him and Blaine's relationship meeting a terrible end. The stubborn side of Kurt wouldn't let that happen, at least not today.

"Things happened and that was it. I don't want to talk about." Kurt said, and it came out a lot harsher than he intended. Sebastian seem taken off guard at the sudden change of his attitude.

"I was just asking. No need to be rude about it Hummel." Sebastian said stiffly. A bubble of irritation was forming inside of Kurt. It wasn't like it was Sebastian's business in the first place.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Smythe, but me talking about my breakup with Blaine isn't gonna come out all cheery. Though it might be a happy topic for you, it's certainly not for me." Kurt chirped, squinting his eyes and forming his best bitch face.

Sebastian scoffed and shook his head, "Please explain to me why I would think your breakup with Blaine is a good thing."

Kurt scoffed as well and pointed at him as he said, "Because I remember a certain someone back in high school who was always trying to get me and Blaine to break up so he could have him all to themselves."

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair and shook his head a couple more times. Sure, back then he would have laughed in Kurt's face and rubbed it in that his prediction was right. But now he would do no such thing. In fact he felt pretty bad about it like any other normal person would. To think he that his past would come back to haunt him so quickly. 

Well, whether he wanted to or not, he had to admit to himself that Kurt wasn't really in the wrong for thinking he would be happy about the break up. It's not like he had done anything to prove that he changed, and just talking to Kurt for a little over an hour without seriously insulting him didn't really prove anything. After all, all he ever talked about with Kurt in high school was how strongly he believed that his relationship with Blaine wasn't gonna last. And he did try on a few occasions to ruin the relationship himself so he could sleep with Blaine. Either way, they sure were arguing about it now.

But as both of them continued to bicker, the argument was beginning to fuel purely on just how much they actually kinda missed fighting with each other. It had been a while since either of them had such a aggressive argument with someone. 

Sebastian and Kurt both had to admit that even though they had irritated the hell out of each other, it was always kinda fun to see what kind of insults they could come up with for the other person. And while their insults had matured, it was no less fun. At this point they had forgotten what they were even arguing about and were just spewing out what popped into their minds. 

Their arguing came to a pause however when Kurt felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned quickly towards Finn and asked, "What?!"

Finn wasn't even looking at him but was instead looking up at something in front of him when he pointed out towards whatever was catching his attention. Kurt looked at what Finn was pointing at and his eyes instantly went wide.

There, on a huge advertisement board that was centered on the other side of the stadium, was a projection of Kurt and Sebastian in their seats with a big, " **KISS CAM!!** " flashing on top with a bunch of hearts bouncing around the words. 

Kurt could hear the crowd around them cheering for them to kiss, but all Kurt could do was turn and stare at Sebastian who's eyes were equally wide. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like hours before Kurt watched as Sebastian's expression of surprise morphed into one of that belonged to a man who had a sneaky idea. Sebastian then shrugged his shoulders playfully and before Kurt could properly react, he felt Sebastian wrap his hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face towards his. Kurt didn't even think to stop him as within a second their lips joined in a kiss.

Neither payed attention to the cheering crowd around them as they shared a soon heated kiss. Kurt was met with a feeling of surprising happiness and Sebastian was met with a feeling of completion. Sebastian felt as though he had been waiting to kiss Kurt forever. It was absolutely amazing. Kurt himself was more surprised than anything that he didn't feel the least bit disgusted that he was kissing Sebastian freaking Smythe. Someone who he used to hate with every inch of his body. The happiness bubbling within him got bigger and bigger as what seemed like decades passed.

Finally Sebastian moved out of the kiss and leaned back in his seat, feeling wonderstruck. Kurt in turn felt sad that it was over. He was surprised at how much he wanted to kiss Sebastian again already.

He glanced over at Finn who seemed somewhat uncomfortable but was still paying close attention to the game that had started again. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his own seat. 

"Hey, why don't we continue arguing over coffee tomorrow at 10?" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled. 


	21. The Happiness You've Been Looking For is in Front of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Sebastian are at a bar, and Kurt tells Sebastian he met someone. The bar is like a Callbacks, where people sing. Sebastian tells Kurt to wait at a table and he goes up to sing "How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?" by Michael Bolton, to Kurt. Kurt has no idea Sebastian felt this way about him. It makes him realize he wants a relationship with Sebastian and they kiss.  
> From: NikiJuly17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to NikiJuly17th for this wonderful prompt! I added quite a bit of drama to this one and I hope it comes out okay. For the sake of this fic, Sebastian is in the same grade as Kurt and Blaine is a year behind them. Also sorry if the build up is long, I kinda got carried away with having Kurt explain his past and how he met Blaine and Sebastian haha. Also I've never included a song in one of my fics before so I'm sorry if I'm not good at switching back and forth between the song and the character's thoughts. I know I probably suck.

Kurt walked along the beaten up sidewalk that led to Callbacks. It was a dreary looking day with dark clouds hovering all around New York, threatening to let an endless rain pour down at any second. Of course the sidewalks were just as busy as it would be if it were a sunny day, but almost every single person was carrying an umbrella. Kurt himself had one at the ready by his side. His apartment was a ways away from Callbacks so a umbrella would indeed be handy if it were to actually rain.

The air was a little chilly and the whole atmosphere was one of just utter dreariness. Kurt would be lying if he said he hated days like this. Rather, he liked these kind of days more than days full of sun. Maybe it was because he almost had nothing to be really cheery about. He was always swamped with never ending homework, dealing with Rachel who had become more and more of a drama queen by the day, and he had a job he worked every other day so he could pay for his half of the rent.

Today was one of the few days where he could relax and go wherever he wanted without having anything to worry about. And usually that meant hanging out or singing at Callbacks with Sebastian. 

* * *

 

Sebastian was his best friend and he had known him since he transferred to Dalton back when the bullying at his original high school came to a head. Living in Lima, Ohio definitely had it's downfalls since Kurt was gay and being gay there was pretty much a death wish. So of course he ended up being bullied in high school. At first it was just slushies to the face a couple times a week and a daily dumpster toss. And when he joined the Glee Club he got bullied for another reason. Freshman and sophmore year weren't so hard, but when he became a junior the bullying got a whole lot worse.

When Finn and Puck joined the Glee Club, they both stopped picking on him and sooner or later became more or so protective brothers, especially Finn seeing as their parents married and they actually became brothers. But their was still one specific jock that made it their life mission to turn Kurt's school life a living hell.

David Karofsky.

Karofsky was pretty much the leader of the bullying jocks. But as time went by, Karofsky became the only one that consistently messed with him. Every single time they passed each other in the hallway, Karofsky would violently push him into the lockers, which in turn would give him hundreds of bruises per week. If he was eating in the cafeteria, Karofsky would make a point to come up from behind him and say a, "Hi homo."

He was starting to get really sick of it all, especially the fact that no one ever seemed to care even though they knew what was going on. And at that time Kurt was intent on keeping it a secret from his dad, because he didn't want to worry him when he had just gotten over a heart attack.

Then when Mr. Schue had issued another boys vs. girls competition and made it so that it seemed that Kurt's opinions would actually matter, he was excited. But of course the boys pushed aside his wishes and told him to make better use of his time and spy on one of their competition for sectionals. Fed up with everything, he did exactly that. He snuck into Dalton Academy and tried to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers. That day he met what he thought at the time to be the two most awesome people in Lima.

One boy, the first one he met, was Blaine Anderson. A boy who looked nothing but charming and noble. They ran into each other on the staircase and apparently Blaine had known immediately that he was a spy, which now he could see was a given since he wasn't even wearing the uniform. Blaine had dragged him to the practice room and let him watch the Warblers perform a Katy Perry number. It was at that moment that he had developed a crush on the charming Warbler. 

After the number, Blaine and three other Warblers pulled him aside to one of their conference rooms. That was when he met the other amazing person and who was now one of his best friends. His name was Sebastian Smythe. He came off as arrogant and sneaky when they first met and he ended up calling Sebastian a craigslist smelling meerkat, but in the end it was one of the things that made Sebastian kind of attractive. Later on he would find that Sebastian was actually pretty nice and made for a really good friend, he was just misunderstood. And he knew how to make up good insults, which in Kurt's book was a plus.

In the end, Blaine saw right through him and he explained to both Blaine and Sebastian about the bullying he was dealing with at McKinley. They gave him some advice, as they were both also gay and had been through teasing, and gave him their phone numbers so he could contact them if something ever happened or if he ever needed someone to talk to. He left the academy, stuck in awe and wanting nothing more than to go to a place like Dalton where they had a no bullying policy and where everyone accepted you for who you were.

After taking in the advice Blaine had given him about confronting his bully and not running away, he decided to put it into action. All it took was one more push into the lockers by Karofsky and he snapped. He just couldn't take it anymore and he wanted it all to stop. So he followed Karofsky into the locker room and although he was scared, he plucked up all the courage he had and let it all unleash. He thought he was taking the lead and that he was gonna get his bully to stop, but that's not what happened at all.

Karofsky kissed him.

Disgust took over every being of his body as Karofsky's lips angrily pressed onto his. It felt like he was being totured non-stop for hours before it ended and Karofsky tried to kiss him again. But this time he pushed the boy back and cowered in fear until finally Karofsky just slammed his locker closed and stormed out of the room.

He left school early that day without telling anyone and sat in his car for the longest time, wondering what he should do. He felt like crying his heart out but the tears wouldn't leave his eyes. He just sat, frozen, shocked at what had just happened to him. His first kiss had been stolen from him by the person that tormented him every single day. 

In the end he ended up texting Blaine, asking to see him as soon as he was available. It hadn't even been a whole five minutes before he got a response. Blaine had agreed to meet him at the entrance of the Dalton dorms at 4. So Kurt started to drive and within an hour he had arrived but it was only 3. He waited inside his car for the hour to pass and the whole time he was stuck in his state of shock. He just couldn't believe what had happened to him. 

Everything after he met Blaine and Sebastian at the entrance was a blur. All he could really remember was going to Blaine's dorm room and telling them everything, afterwards crying on Blaine's shoulder for who knows how long. In the end, Blaine and Sebastian agreed to come up to Kurt's school the next day and talk to Karofsky. They did and it ended in total failure. They weren't able to get through to him and Karofsky just got worse after that. 

It all came to a head when Karofsky threatened to kill him if he were to tell anyone else about the kiss and he became terrified for his life. It wasn't till a few days before his dad and Finn's mom's wedding that he revealed to his dad about all the bullying and the death threat. Karofsky was expelled for a brief while but ended up coming back. After the wedding Kurt was sent to Dalton and he finally got the break he so desperately wanted.

A lot of things happened after that. Him, Blaine, and Sebastian got closer and closer and ended up being almost inseparable. His feelings for Blaine also grew stronger. He had to sit through Blaine trying to woo a older gay guy who had yet to leave the closet and get fired from his job because Blaine though it was a good idea to serenade him with a inappropriate song at a mall, Blaine thinking he might be bi and having feelings for Rachel, and having his bird die before Blaine even returned his feelings and they started dating.

Karofsky apologized to Kurt for everything he had done. Kurt transferred back to McKinley because he missed all of his old Glee friends and before junior year ended him and Blaine exchanged their first "I love you's". Once his senior year started, Blaine ended up transferring to McKinley to be with him and it all went from there. Sebastian stayed back at Dalton but all three of them still found ways to hang out and it didn't damage their relationship in the least.

Before he graduated there were a few bumps in the road with his relationship with Blaine but he thought the year ended pretty well with him getting into NYADA and Sebastian getting into NYC. Blaine still had a year left at school but both him and Kurt promised that they wouldn't let the long distance affect them, and Kurt was sure that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

It had been what seemed like forever since then. A lot of things had changed since he graduated two years ago. Him and Rachel had become really close, which was surprising seeing how they never got along in the beginning. And then there was Blaine.

A little over a year ago Blaine and him had broken up because while Kurt and Sebastian were in New York trying to start their lives, Blaine felt lonely and ended up cheating on him with a hookup from Facebook. After they broke up, both Kurt and Sebastian just completely fell out of touch with him. Sebastian couldn't believe that Blaine had done such a thing and just couldn't forgive him after the pain he put Kurt through. Kurt felt bad that the break up had ruined Sebastian and Blaine's friendship sometimes, but at the very least their own friendship grew a lot stronger.

Kurt sighed and walked a little towards the left of him so he could get out of the way of a woman with a stroller. After she passed by he stepped back into where he had been before and smiled as he looked up and saw the Callbacks sign peeking out from one of the many brick walls. His pace fastened as he neared the front door, looking forward to seeing Sebastian as they hadn't been able to meet up for the past few days and he had news to share.

There had been this guy at his school who had been flirting with him for the longest time, Adam Crawford. He was the leader of a group at NYADA called the Adam's Apples, British, and quite handsome. Ever since he had broken up with Blaine, he was hesitant to start dating again and with a little probing from Rachel, he finally decided to try and give Adam a chance. They had a date set up next Monday and Kurt was kinda looking forward to it. The guy seemed nice and frankly, Kurt was tired of letting the break up hold him back from being happy. Maybe he could find happiness with Adam.

He reached the door and opened it up, relishing in the sound of a pretty female voice reaching his ears as soon as he did. He loved Callbacks, where everyone sang, drank, and just had a good time. It was a place that was a good break from all stress and work.

He walked over to the area of Callbacks where there were a bunch of table set up in front of the piano and singing stand. It was his and Sebastian's favorite spot and he knew that's where Sebastian would be. His apartment was closer to Callbacks than Kurt's so he was always there first and he always grabbed the best seat. Today would be extra nice since Rachel decided to stay home and rest and it would just be the two of them.

Kurt smiled to himself as he saw Sebastian sitting near the front, bobbing his head to the girl that was currently singing Call Me Maybe. Kurt loved how much of a dork Sebastian became whenever he heard any form of poppy tune. It was endearing.

"I hope you don't bop your head off into existence." Kurt said as he sat down in the seat across from Sebastian. Sebastian jumped a little and turned towards Kurt, a laugh escaping his mouth once they made eye contact.

"You saw nothing." Sebastian said as he pointed towards him. Kurt in turn chuckled and swatted Sebastian's shoulder playfully.

Sebastian turned his whole body towards Kurt and leaned back in his chair, smiling the whole time. Kurt also loved it when Sebastian smiled so genuinely. His eyes would squint and his green orbs would just pop with joy. He was proud to be one of the few people to get to see this smile, as most other times Sebastian just showed people his 'making fun of them in his head' smile, which he also kinda enjoyed.

"So what's been going on in the past few days? Rachel texted me and said you had some exciting news to share."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Rachel had texted him, that girl just never learned to stay out of his business. Honestly he would have been surprised if Rachel hadn't mentioned anything to Sebastian at some point. She was just bad at keeping anything concerning other people to herself.

Kurt nodded slowly and pushed his lips together in a thin line. Suddenly he wasn't feeling as into discussing Adam as before. Really he just wanted to enjoy his time with Sebastian without talking about anyone else. But leave it to Rachel to not let that happen.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's exciting. Maybe nerve-wracking, but not exciting." Kurt said. It seemed as though all his energy had just completely drained out.

Sebastian leaned forward and put on a worried face. Kurt smiled weakly and continued, "The Adam that I mentioned a while back asked me out on a date a couple days ago and I said yes. I figured I would try giving love another shot and since he's been into me I decided to give him a chance. Maybe this time it will work out."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders to himself. He hadn't expected to make himself sound depressed but that's exactly what it sounded like. He was beginning to realize just how much he wasn't looking forward to that date. He didn't know why though. Adam seemed so sweet and there was no reason not to like the guy, but for some reason a date with him wasn't looking appealing. 

He looked up at Sebastian and was surprised to find that he looked sad himself. 

"Kurt, do you even like this guy? Last time you told me about him you said he was annoying and too pushy. Besides, I know this guy says that he likes you but he's never even spent a couple minutes talking to you. It sounds to me like he just wants to have a night with you and that's it." Sebastian said with a slightly worried tone.

What Sebastian was saying was making a little sense. He had never even had a proper conversation with the guy and all the guy ever complimented on was his looks. And it was true that he was kinda annoying with all of the pushiness.

"You've got a point but I should still go. I mean when is the next time that someone is gonna be interested in me in a romantic way. I'm not exactly the type that most gay guys go after. And maybe Adam doesn't just want a night." 

Sebastian shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know why in the world you think that you're not the type gay guys go after, but I can assure you that there is someone out there who likes you Kurt. Either way I don't think you should go out with him because I haven't even met him and I know he's not right for you at all."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh do you know? And what's to say I already like him huh?"

Sebastian sighed and stood up. Kurt burrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched Sebastian stride over to the band and whisper something to them. After a minute Sebastian went to go stand in front of the microphone has music started playing. He recognized the tune and his eyes widened as Sebastian began to sing, looking directly at him the whole time:

 _I could hardly believe it_  
_When I heard the news today_  
_I had to come and get it straight from you_  
_They said you were leavin'_  
_Someone's swept your heart away_  
_From the look upon your face,_  
_I see it's true_  
_So tell me all about it_  
_Tell me about the plans you're makin'_  
_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

The music picked up and Kurt stared right back at Sebastian. It was quite clear that Sebastian was singing this song to him specifically but he didn't know why. Why would he be singing a song about a man having a unrequited love to him........oh. _  
_

_Tell me how am supposed to live without you_  
_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_  
_How am I supposed to live without you_  
_How am I supposed to carry on_  
_When all that I've been livin 'for is gone_

Kurt's heart swelled as he realized why Sebastian was singing this song to him. It was even more obvious with how much emotion Sebastian was putting into the song. He never would have guessed that Sebastian actually liked him in that way. They had always been close and yet he had no idea that all this time Sebastian had these feelings. Adam had completely left his mind and now all he could think about was his past with Sebastian.

All the memories of when they had first met, when they had their insult battles, when they hung out at the coffee shop in Lima, when they had movie marathon's in Sebastian's dorm room, and pretty much every moment they spent together were flooding into his mind and flashing before his eyes. 

 _I didn't come here for cryin'_  
_Didn't come here to break down_  
_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_  
_And how can I blame you_  
_When I build my world around_  
_The hope that one day we'd be so much_  
_more than friends_  
_And I don't wanna know the price I'm_  
_gonna pay for dreaming_  
_When even now it's more than I can take_

Tears where building up in his eyes as he started to realize too many things at once. Sebastian had feelings for him. And he might return those feelings. All the times he went over in his head how much he loved Sebastian's smile, how adorkable he was, how much he loved Sebastian's sneaky personality, and how depressed he was to be going out with Adam all made sense. 

He was in love with Sebastian.

The realization hit him like a freight train and it was too much. Just before Sebastian was about to sing the chorus again, he quickly got out of his seat and made his way to the exit. His tears were turning his face into a waterfall and he needed some fresh air to calm down in. As he speedwalked towards the door he noticed that Sebastian wasn't singing anymore and he just knew Sebastian was probably following him out.

He pushed past the people entering and quickly pressed himself against the wall outside, rubbing at his eyes and trying to get himself under control.

"If I knew it would have made you like this then I would've just kept my mouth shut."

Kurt stopped rubbing and looked over at Sebastian, who was a little out of breath. He looked nothing but sad and Kurt could tell that he thought him crying was his fault. It was quite the opposite. It had all just been too much for him to take in.

"No you were.....absolutely amazing. It's me. I'm just...so confused." Kurt said between hiccups. He hated himself for being so dramatic but the tears just wouldn't stop.

Sebastian nodded and stepped slowly towards Kurt saying, "I've been keeping my feelings to myself for so long that I just couldn't anymore knowing this might be my last chance to show you how I feel. I didn't mean to make you confused or overwhelmed. If you need me to leave you alone for a while then I'll do so happily."

Kurt huffed and started to rub his eyes again. All this time he had been so stupid. He'd think that after being in love once that he would be aware if he ever developed feelings for someone else. This wonderful man had always been by his side and it wasn't till now that he realized it? And knowing that Sebastian had been hurting because of his ignorance made him hate himself more. How Sebastian liked him he had no idea.

"It's not your fault. The one who's been stupid is me and I have no clue why you would like me because as far as I know I'm selfish and I complain about almost everything. I mean this whole time I never paid attention to how you felt and focused on what happened to me only. I know because of that that Blaine cheated on me and-" Kurt wasn't able to finish his last sentence as Sebastian practically bolted to him and cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

"Don't even say that Kurt. Blaine cheating on you was his fault and his fault only. You really wonder why I would love someone like you? Then I'll tell you alright. Since the first day I met you, you were a whole lot stronger than anybody I knew. Even when things went wrong or when things got tough you just powered through them with the best bitch face you could manage. You were tough, bitchy, but you were also unbelievably kind. Even when Karofsky threatened to kill you and after all the stuff he did to you, you refused to out him even though you had the chance to. You came to Dalton and on the first day you strided down those hallways like you made them you're bitch, and it was really hot. I have no idea how in the world it took Blaine so long to fall for you because I know I fell for you as soon as Blaine brought you to the practice room and you called me a craigslist smelling meerkat. And everyday I spent with you was just another day I was falling deeper and deeper in love with you. You are one of the few people I can be open with and I know that if I hadn't met you, then I would either be in a hospital from catching a disease or probably a nobody. You changed me and there is no one I would rather be in love with."

A new set of tears had streamed down Kurt's face as Sebastian finished his speech. He was touched beyond words and he didn't how his confession could possibly top that.

He smiled as best he could and rested one of his hands on top of Sebastian's, nuzzling his wet face into the warm palm. He couldn't believe he was now just realizing his feelings.

He looked down at the pavement below him and finally managed to say, "I know it might be too late or out of place, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I love you too Sebastian. I don't want to be with Adam, I want to be with you if you'll have me at this point."

He waited a few seconds before he looked up at Sebastian and was relieved to see one of those genuine smiles he loved so much.

"Of course." Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled and sniffed, watching as Sebastian's face practically glowed. They stayed like they were for a while after Sebastian brought him into a hug. They stayed in each other's arms, both smiling like there was no tomorrow as pure bliss took over them.

For the hundredth time Kurt thought about why it had taken him so long to realize his feelings. Being in Sebastian's arms just felt so right, more right than he had ever felt. 

Sebastian pushed Kurt out of his arms and cupped his face again, staring into his eyes. Kurt could guess that this was the best moment to kiss, and he was all for it. He started to move his head toward Sebastian's, and he could sense Sebastian's head moving closer as well. He closed his eyes and prepared to have his lips meet Sebastian when-

Rain started to pour down on them and everybody else outside out of nowhere. It was so hard that it felt like there were imaginary people up above hosing everyone down. It certainly caught them off guard and they both stepped backwards in shock. They were both already soaked and after a few more seconds they bursted into laughter at how cliche this was turning.

They moved into each other again as their laughter slowly died. For the third time today Sebastian cupped Kurt's face with one of his hands, his thumb rubbing over Kurt's smooth wet skin. He was using his other free hand to run it through Kurt's soaking wet hair.

They finally moved into a kiss. Sebastian brought his lips down to Kurt's, not being able to hold back anymore. When their lips met, it felt like thousands of fireworks was going off in the background and they both felt at home. Kurt had no idea how he had lived so long without kissing Sebastian because now that he was, he felt complete.

They kept kissing, not noticing just how soaked they were. All that mattered was each other.

And at that moment, Kurt and Sebastian found happiness.


	22. A Date With Kurt Hummel?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For prompts, maybe have them have a date and kiss at the end of it?  
> From: Biancachu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Biancachu for this lovely prompt! I decided since the last one was so angsty, this one would be a nice simple and fluffy one, though I put my own little twist on it. For the sake of this fic, Sebastian is attending Dalton at the same time as Kurt and Blaine. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Also I think I'm just gonna put one chapter up per day since I have so much free time. Also to make up for being absent for so long.

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked good enough. He had tidied up pretty well for this date he was going on.

Yes, that's right. Date.

Anyone who knew Sebastian knows that he is not one for dates and boyfriends and romance. The most romantic thing he has ever done was giving a guy a blow job in his dorm room rather than in the bathroom at Scandals. But he had lost a bet from Jeff and Nick and this was the price he had to pay. He had to go on a date with one of their friends, who he had no idea was.

He hated the idea of dates. Dressing up all fancy like and paying for a expensive dinner only to have very little chance of having any sexual intercourse with the person you were going out with. Dates were for people looking for love, not sex. And he hated that.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding not to care all that much about how he looked. Whoever he was going on a date with wasn't going to be interested in seeing his junk but rather what he was wearing and if that was the case then he was just simply not going to care. Maybe if he tried hard enough, the date would blow him off and he could just go to Scandals.

He grabbed his car keys and walked out of his room, heading towards the parking lot. He was supposed to meet the stranger at Breadstix at 6:30, which was an hour away from Dalton, so he had to leave as early as 5:30. He hated driving all the way to Lima, and he wished that at the very least Jeff and Nick had set him up with someone who actually lived near Dalton. But he guessed they were trying to make it as hard on him as possible. They were probably making fun of him at this very moment and he clicked his tongue at the thought.

* * *

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix and shut his car off, slouching into his seat as he sighed heavily. He had come up with the plan to act as shitty as possible so he wouldn't have to waste much of his time and go to Scandals for some real action.

He sighed for the hundredth time since leaving Dalton and reluctantly got out of his car.

Once inside, he looked around for any and all boys his age sitting alone. He really wished Niff would have told him what the guy looked like so he would know who to look for. The last thing he wanted to do was go up to the wrong boy and embarrass himself. Again, it seemed like they wanted to just make things extra hard for him on purpose. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any boy at all and this was all some kind of prank. 

So he just stood at the entrance looking like an idiot trying to figure out who the hell he was supposed to meet up with, when one of the waitresses came up to hime and said, "Are you looking for somebody?"

Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Yeah. I'm looking for a boy about my age. We were supposed to meet here around 6:30."

The waitress gave him a knowing look and gave him a gesture that seemed to mean 'follow me'.

She grabbed a menu from the front shelf and began walking to the back of the restaurant, with him following right behind her. Once at the back, he followed her into the row against the wall. He noticed the one table where a young boy was sitting alone, his back facing them. From what he could see, the boy had chestnut brown hair that looked like it was perfectly coiffed in the front.

It was when he got to the table that he finally got a good look at his date, and who he saw made his mind almost explode.

Kurt Hummel.

Kurt. Fucking. Hummel.

Sebastian could feel his eyes widen and the hands that were still in his pocket flex in shock.

Kurt looked up, sensing the presence of two people, and Sebastian watched as he too widened his eyes in shock. The waitress put down Sebastian's menu and walked away to tend to some other customers.

Sebastian closed his eyes and slowly said, "Please tell me you are not waiting for some date that Jeff and Nick set up."

Kurt, still speechless, shook his head. Sebastian sighed deeply and sat down. Out of all people, it just had to be Kurt Hummel. 

Kurt Hummel was a boy that recently transferred to Dalton Academy for whatever reason. He had at first been caught for sneaking into Dalton and spying on the Warblers by Blaine Anderson, their lead soloist. The kid had stood out like a sore thumb so it was easy for anyone to see that he didn't belong there. Somehow Kurt had become really close with Blaine ever since and before everyone knew it, Kurt transferred and was added to the Warblers.

To be frankly honest, Kurt was hot. Undeniably hot.

It all started with his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair and ended with his long slender legs that connected to a delicious looking ass. 

The problem was, Kurt got on his last nerves. The first time they had a conversation, which Sebastian started by trying to flirt, Kurt wasted no time insulting him. It was no secret that he was known around school as an asshole that knew how to bring people down, and never in his life had he been talked back to the way Kurt did. Let's just say that Kurt's exact words were, "Sorry, I'm not interested in boys who smell like craigslist and have horse teeth attached to a meerkat face." And they never got along ever since.

So yes, Kurt was the last person he wanted to be forced to go on a date with.

"If I had not just driven an hour to get here, I would leave right here and now." Sebastian said bitterly. Now he had no doubt in his mind that Niff had just done this to  piss him off. And he was gonna kill them when he got back.

Kurt crossed his arms and glared at him. "You still could leave. I definitely wouldn't mind."

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled at Kurt's sass. He had to admit that the kid knew how to comeback.

"Well you know what, I also wouldn't mind you leaving Dalton and going back to Nude Erections. How about it? I leave now, and you leave Dalton."

Sebastian crossed his arms as well, trying to mirror Kurt. He could play the comeback game all night with him. He was interested to see ho would win, though he was voting on himself.

"Too bad for you Smythe, but I'm gonna have to say no to that offer." 

Kurt smirked and looked up as the waitress returned and took their orders. After she walked away, Kurt and Sebastian directed their attention to each other again. Sebastian uncrossed his arms and decided that if they were going to have to sit and eat with each other for the next hour or so, then he might as well try to get along somewhat. 

"So why did you leave them anyway? Running into you at the Lima Bean all the time, I see how happy you look with your weirdo friends."

Kurt rolled his eyes and fidgeted a little, hinting that he was uncomfortable with the question. Maybe he threw him off because he didn't have any of the malice in his voice that he usually used when talking in general. He wouldn't blame him, because he kind of threw himself off. He was thrown off by the very fact that he was trying to talk normally to Kurt Hummel.

"Why do you care? So you can use the information against me?" Kurt took a sip of his water as they both took notice that his voice was starting to sound shaky. Whatever the reason was, Sebastian could tell it was not good with the way Kurt was acting. He could practically feel Kurt's sassy attitude slipping away.

"Actually no. I'm just trying to act like a normal human being and have a proper conversation with you. I can't act like an asshole 24/7. Just 23/7. This one hour of not being an asshole I'll give to you."

Even though Kurt tried to hide it, Sebastian caught the one second laugh that slipped out. It sounded......nice.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the thought but luckily Kurt said, "If so, then I guess I don't mind telling you. It's not like it's something that I don't want spread around school. But if you make fun of me afterwards, I will destroy you."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded at the same time. His sassy attitude was coming back strong, and he liked that.

"Well, back at McKinley I was bullied by this one jock specifically. I mean, being gay and out there was pretty much asking to be bullied. When I snuck into Dalton, Blaine gave me advice to stand up to him. I took his advice and all that it resulted in was me being threatened to be killed. The jock got expelled after I went to the principal, but the school board allowed him back in because I didn't have any proof that he threatened me. So my parents sent me here. Simple as that."

Kurt's eyes were soft now, no longer filled with the fire that was usually inside of them. Sebastian felt terrible. He couldn't imagine how terrifying that was to have your life threatened just because of being gay. And then the school just allowed the bully to get away with it? It was no wonder Kurt transferred.

Sebastian leaned back in his seat and slouched. He had been teased in his life for being gay, but never had he been given death threats. Now he just felt horrible for being such a jackass to Kurt. The kid had just gone through being threatened to be killed and having to leave all his friends because he wasn't safe, only to transfer to another school and be harassed by him. He had never felt guilty about being an asshole before, but he sure did now. But he realized that it proved how strong Kurt was. Because he wouldn't cry or take Sebastian's harassment to heart, he'd just put on his best bitchy glare and say whatever comeback popped into his mind.

It was, kinda hot.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." It was all Sebastian could think to say.

With that Kurt's eyes lit up with emotion and he smiled a really big smile, almost laughing as he said, "Did I just hear Sebastian Smythe _apologize_?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled too. "I don't know. Did you?"

Kurt burst with laughter and hid his face in his hands. Just like before, Sebastian thought that his laugh sounded really nice. Melodious even. And maybe..a little bit....cute.

The waitress brought them their food finally and they began to silently eat. The air had grown awkward as neither knew what to talk about next. Sebastian himself was still reveling in the fact that he had thought Kurt was cute. Sure he thought Kurt was hot, but calling him cute felt oddly like a more intimate way to describe him. He had called plenty of other people hot, because calling someone hot to him wasn't anything new. Calling them cute however, that was completely new.

He was even more surprised that they had been getting along as well as they were without it seeming forced. It's like it wasn't actually hard to get along with Kurt, even though 30 minutes ago he would immediately disagree. 

As time passed, both Kurt and Sebastian would look up every now and then to catch a small glance at the person sitting across from them. Sometimes they would make eye contact and the air would just stiffen.

"So, do you like Blaine?" Sebastian heard himself say.

Kurt choked on his food at the out-of-nowhere question. He took a quick sip of his water and then looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian was shocked that he had just asked that. He had no idea where that question even came from or why he asked it out loud. Sure, he had always been curious about whether Kurt had feelings for Blaine. After all they were pretty much inseparable, best friends, and they were gay. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if at least one of them had feelings for the other. But for some reason, thinking about them together in this very moment, it felt wrong.

"Ummm.....you mean, as in a...crush?" Kurt managed to get out through a couple of coughs from choking a second ago. Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you guys seem close. And, I don't know. I guess I'm just curious."

Kurt wiped his mouth with his napkin and then said, "No. I just see him as a best friend. And I guess I also look up to him. He helped me with the bullying and he was the first gay guy I met that is my age so he was the first person I could really talk to and he would understand. But I've never thought of him romantically."

Sebastian nodded and a sense of relief flowed throughout him.

Relief?

Sebastian rubbed his brow and rested his elbow on the table. Something was happening to him. And he didn't like it one bit.

Kurt eyed him warily and smiled. "Something wrong Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt and pushed his thoughts to the side. He would just have to hold out a little bit longer and then they could leave and whatever was happening to him would stop. Maybe he could still hit Scandals afterwards.

"O-Of course not." He stuttered.

Kurt hummed in response and took another bite of his food, pushing aside the plate afterwards indicating he was done. He had eaten most of what was on his plate and Sebastian himself was full. Which meant this date was about to come to an end. Which meant he had to separate from Kurt. Which probably meant things would be back to normal between them tomorrow. Which he didn't want.

They discussed what to do about the bill and they came to the conclusion to split it. They paid and then they started heading to the door and to their cars.

Once outside the entrance, they stopped to stand to the side. They weren't looking or facing toward each other but were instead looking out at the sunset. It looked really magnificent. Orange mixed with red colored the sky, the moon and stars barely coming into view. 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, who was still peering out towards the sky and he felt something inside. He was really looking at Kurt.

He noticed how truly beautiful his face was. He had sparkling blue eyes that were framed by long delicate eyelashes. His skin was pale, but his cheeks were tinted with a light pink that matched his curved lips. 

He didn't want things to go back to normal tomorrow. He didn't want to be the usual jerk and he didn't want to make Kurt's face scrunch up in anger anymore. Tonight, as much as he didn't want to admit it, had been amazing. Being able to talk to him normally and even get him to laugh or smile, had been amazing. Knowing Kurt was strong and sassy and full of emotion, had been amazing. Learning more about him, had been amazing. Learning that he didn't have feelings for Blaine, had been relieving.

Friends? No, that didn't feel right either.

Sebastian looked down at the pavement and chuckled out loud to himself. He couldn't find it in himself to be surprised anymore. At this point, he gave up.

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

He looked back up at Kurt, who was now looking at him, probably because he had chuckled out loud. He had a questioning look written all over his face, his eyebrows scrunching together in curiosity. It was adorable.

"Screw it."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips slid together and Sebastian felt like he had just finished a huge jigsaw puzzle. Kurt had stiffened at first, but quickly melted into it. 

Sebastian pulled out and took a few steps back, clapping his hands together. He felt so content and complete. "Congrats Hummel. You've been able to be the one to snatch my heart."

And he left Kurt looking stunned. He was going to be an asshole one more time and make him wait until tomorrow to continue. It was a long drive back after all.

_'Thank god for Nick and Jeff.'_

* * *

Kurt walked into one of Dalton's extra study rooms where Nick ad Jeff were cuddled together reading some sort of book. He had just gotten back from his date with Sebastian and it had gotten pretty late. He was honestly surprised they were still awake. But it didn't matter and he could get thanking them out of the way and not have to be worried about it tomorrow.

Jeff looked up from the book and jumped up at the sight of Kurt. Nick was obviously excited but he stayed sitting.

"So! How did it go!?"

Kurt giggled and said, "It was great! Operation 'Get Sebastian Smythe's Heart' is a success! Finally I can ask him out and know he returns my feelings!"

 


	23. Quick Update

So I recently wrote a new chapter for some prompt that I did where Kurt has a nightmare, but thankfully someone pointed out that it seemed too much like a Klaine fic rather than a Kurtbastian fic. Because that's something I really don't want, I think I'm just going to get rid of that chapter for now and redo it some time this week. I want to thank that someone who pointed it out because I want to make sure that everything I put out on here is as I want it to be. And looking back on that chapter, I agreed that the advice Sebastian gave to Kurt concerning the bullying was the type of advice Blaine would give, not Sebastian.

But to make it up to you guys I will have a new chapter up sometime tomorrow. I'm thinking of maybe getting a beta reader so this doesn't happen again and just to help me out a little. But I'll have to think about it for another day or two. Sorry about this but I promise this won't happen again. Thank you for your patience and again thanks to the person who pointed this out to me. I appreciate it.

Before I go, this is also a good opportunity to ask for some more prompts. You guys are so creative so I have no doubt that you can come up with something great.

Thanks again!


	24. It's A Secret (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Sebastian are at a college party. No one knows they're a couple. They start playing truth or dare with the whole party and Kurt is dared to pick anyone in the room and kiss them. He picks Sebastian.  
> From: NikiJuly17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to NikiJuly17th for this lovely prompt! I decided to split this one into two parts because of suspense and because I wanted to put something out before tomorrow, and I have no more time to write today. I have to go to a job interview tomorrow so I probably won't be able to get the second part of this story out till Thursday. I thank you in advance for your patience and I'm sorry for the inconvenience because I know this is a little short.  
> Be warned that instead of a college party I changed it to a Warbler Reunion party and the game to spin the bottle instead of truth or dare.

Kurt grabbed his keys from the kitchen table, wished Carole and his dad a good night, and headed out the door. He got into his Navigator and started to make his way over to Dalton Academy.

Kurt was on his way to a 'Warbler Reunion Party' that had been put together by David, Thad, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Hunter, and Sebastian. He didn't know why they were calling it that since only a handful of them were going, but it was whatever. Kurt had come down from New York to pay Carole and his dad a visit for a week. When Kurt texted Jeff about his visiting, the goofball begged him to come to their party saying it wouldn't be the same without him. He didn't mind, because it had been a while since he saw Jeff and all of them, especially at the same time. There was only one person he wasn't looking forward to seeing tonight.

Blaine.

After Kurt had moved to New York to be roommates with Rachel and figure his life out, Blaine cheated on him because he felt lonely. Kurt broke it off with him, feeling utterly betrayed and hurt. He thought him and Blaine were going to be forever, but his first love hadn't worked out. After a couple of months he decided it was time to forgive Blaine and he tried his hand at being friends with him. But no matter what he did, Blaine just kept asking and pushing being boyfriends again. So, he completely lost contact with him. If Blaine wanted to be more than friends and didn't stop bugging him about it, then they couldn't be friends at all. He could never trust being in a relationship with Blaine ever again.

As he drove, he smiled at the thought of seeing a certain someone else.

Sebastian.

About a little under a year ago, he had run into Sebastian at one of his favorite coffee shops in New York. Sebastian had apparently graduated and got into NYU where he was now attending. He had been a little skeptical about the ex-enemy at first, but after sitting down and catching up, they had grown into fast friends. Sebastian's snark was still there but it had seemed to be taken down a notch, just a little bit though. He was definitely still as attractive as he was in high school, though back then he would have never admitted that Sebastian Smythe had any charm whatsoever.

They started to hang out a lot in the passing months and Kurt was really finding Sebastian kind of a joy to be around. All the things they hated about each other in high school turned into things they respected about each other now. Back in high school, Sebastian hated the fact that Kurt would talk back to him and actually be good at comebacks, but now he found it hot. And the fact that Sebastian wasn't trying to steal Kurt's boyfriend away from him made his snark and presence more likable. Now he was just a more likable guy version of Santana.

It wasn't long before Kurt started to grow a attraction towards the Sebastian, and soon attraction turned into deeper feelings. He was sure he had no hope in the beginning, because Sebastian still did not seem to be fond of relationships and being a boyfriend. He knew for a fact that Sebastian still went to clubs and had the occasional one night stand. So he just pushed his feelings to the side and decided to enjoy the fact that at the very least they weren't in a coffee shop shooting off insults because of a boy they both wanted.

It went pretty smoothly for the time being. Sometimes it hurt, but Kurt learned to deal with it. At this point, he was a pro at dealing with unrequited love seeing as he had already been through the same thing with Finn and Blaine. He was an adult now, so he was gonna deal with romances in the most adult way he could manage.

It wasn't till about a couple weeks ago that Kurt had been surprised with Sebastian asking him out on a date. After the first date, there had been a second one, and then a third. All were pretty awkward because these three dates were the first ones in Sebastian's entire life and Kurt was still pretty much reeling in shock at the fact that he was going on dates with Sebastian Smythe in general. 

Just a week ago Sebastian had already went back to Westerville for his father's birthday so he was already at the party enjoying himself. From what he understood, all the other guys had no idea they were in any contact whatsoever, let alone going on dates. Sebastian asked him if it would be okay not telling them which he was fine with because he wanted to avoid any and all drama from Blaine, who he knew would throw a fit if he found out. He also wanted to avoid any ruckus between Jeff and Nick, as they were known to blow everything out of proportion. Besides, he thought this would be a perfect opportunity to go back to the good old days where they constantly insulted each other. He kinda missed testing out his roasting skills, and Sebastian had said the same.

It was a long drive to Westerville from his house, an whole hour, but it was nice seeing old sights. He hadn't been to Dalton since his senior year of high school which included a Warbler performance of 'I Want You Back' featuring a certain someone as lead singer. Though that memory couldn't be considered a good one.

After a while he finally pulled into the huge parking lot of Dalton Academy. Getting out of his car, he looked up at the building and took in a deep breath. This place sure brought back memories. Some good, and some not so good. Most of his memories here revolved around Blaine. Where they met was here, where they became a couple was here, and where they had first kissed was here. This was also the place that he had run away to when the bullying at McKinley was too much for him to handle.

He straightened out his jacket and made for the front entrance. They were all meeting in the Warbler Practice Room for old times sake and were gonna camp out in there. They figured this party was gonna go for a while depending on how the night went and they had gotten permission from the school to stay in there for however long they wanted.

As he walked the halls of Dalton, he was getting more and more nervous of seeing Blaine. He was hoping that Blaine would have matured more since they last met and wouldn't bring up anything about their past or if they could date again. He was just glad that everyone in that room knew that they were broken up, even if they didn't know why besides Sebastian. Though Sebastian had to pretend he didn't know either.

At least he had the upcoming insult game with Sebastian to look forward to, and maybe be a good distraction.

He walked around a corner and from where he was he could see the room up ahead, its door open and the sound of laughter meeting his ears. He could pretty much hear the serious chuckling of Wes, who even when he laughed sounded like he was doing business. It brought a reminiscent smile to his face.

He knocked on the door before he entered and his appearance was met with both Nick and Jeff yelling, "KURT!" at the same time.

He wasn't even able to get all the way in before he found himself being tackled by both of the excited boys. He almost fell to the floor as Jeff got to him first and immediately wrapped his small arms around him, soon Nick joining them by going to the side of Kurt and hugging him from there. He giggled and hugged back as best as he could. It felt so good seeing them again after so long.

After their hug came to an end Jeff grabbed Kurt by the hand and guided him over to where Wes and David were sitting. They said their 'hello's and 'it's been so long's. Then he turned his attention over to Thad who was sitting on the couch and did the same with him. He was also a part of the council when Kurt had attended Dalton. Him, David, and Wes had always been real close and it seemed like that hadn't changed one bit. 

He was about to ask Thad what he had been up to recently when someone came up from beside him and said, "So you did end up coming after all Hummel. I was afraid that you were going to wuss out at the mention of my name on the invite."

Kurt closed his eyes at the familiar voice and took in an excited breath.

Here it goes.

He turned sharply and did his best to give off an irritated vibe towards Sebastian and said, "Hello Sebastian. I see you still haven't learned to greet someone like a normal person."

Sebastian smiled arrogantly, a smile that used to make Kurt want to punch him in the face at the sight of it.

"Oh please. You should know I'm better than that. Just like I know you can never stop styling your hair like you're trying to impersonate a well dressed hedgehog." Sebastian said snidely.

Kurt's eye twitched at true irritation. He had to give it to Sebastian for being so good at acting like a total asshole towards him. If not for their agreement earlier last week, he would have been truly offended. But he also knew that Sebastian had no problem with his appearance, especially since right before he left he had said Kurt was the hottest man he had met by far.

Kurt smiled sweetly and entangled his hands together before saying, " You know, I would absolutely love to be able to see things from your point of view, but my head just isn't that far up my rear."

He shrugged and walked over to the unfamiliar boy, who he assumed to be Hunter, sitting somewhat close to Blaine, making sure to sway his hips just a tiny bit. He held out his hand towards the guy to shake, "You must be Hunter. I'm Kurt Hummel, its nice to meet you."

Hunter nodded and shook Kurt's hand in return, a amused smile on his face. Hunter had heard that Sebastian and Kurt never got along, and this was just gold. It had been a while since he had met someone who could match Sebastian's snark and ability to insult.

Kurt made a noise of acknowledgment before he finally turned to face Blaine. As soon as their eyes met Kurt began to fidget nervously and he tried to come up with what to say.

He decided on a awkward sounding, "Hi Blaine." before he went to go sit on the couch next to Thad without hearing his response. Maybe it was just better to avoid any conversation with Blaine tonight. It seemed like everyone could feel the bit of tension in the air as the room became quiet for a few seconds before Wes spoke up with, "So now that we're all here, why don't we catch up a little. I was just asking Sebastian how his time in New York was going."

Sebastian clapped his hands together at the sound of his name and told them about how he had gotten accepted into NYU because of his more than spectacular grade point average and test scores. He was working to become a successful lawyer just like his dad and so far he was doing pretty good. It was nothing new to Kurt's ears as Sebastian had already told him about everything. It was a nice feeling to have that he knew more about Sebastian than the others did.

After Sebastian was done talking about his life in New York, they then directed their attention to Blaine who talked about maybe going to California and finding a career there. Kurt was kinda happy for him, finding out what he wanted to do. It seemed like he had matured a little more from when they last met, and Kurt felt a little bad that he had been so awkward.

Then they asked Kurt about what he was doing in New York and he talked about how he was doing in NYADA and about his internship at Vogue. He was pretty happy with how he was doing back there and he couldn't wish for anything more. Well.....except maybe having Sebastian as an official boyfriend.

After taking a look into each person's current life they kind of went into separate conversations. Blaine, Hunter, and Sebastian talked to each other. Wes and David were arguing about something stupid probably. Jeff and Nick were in their own little world. And then Kurt was talking to Thad about what music they were into at the moment. The room was bursting with noise and Kurt could only be glad that they weren't in the dorms. Kurt and Thad were in the middle of talking about Phil Collins when Kurt felt someone sit on the couch beside him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian with the same smirk on his face as earlier. Kurt also noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Blaine was staring at them seeming somewhat alarmed.

"So Hummel, have you met anybody to share your nights with? Surely someone in New York enjoys the company of an uptight Betty White."

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. What about you Smythe? Surely someone in New York crushes on weasel boys with horse teeth."

Sebastian rested his head on his hand that was up against the arm rest. The left side of his lip raised higher than the other to form some kind of goofy grin. Kurt couldn't help but think that it made Sebastian look like a cute dork. Just like he had thought, the insult war was really fun.

"And just when I thought I had outgrown the horse teeth. At least tell me that I don't smell like craigslist anymore." Sebastian said with hopeful face.

Kurt made a cringe face and said, "Sorry, but you still kinda do. I think it actually got stronger."

Sebastian sniffed his arm as he took Kurt's statement to heart and pretended to be offended. Kurt could barely hold in his laughter and covered it up with a big smile. Maybe his smile was too genuine, because again, when he glanced at Blaine the boy had his eyes narrowed and he was scowling. He swallowed and quickly looked away, not wanting to make Blaine any more suspicious than he already appeared to be.

Sebastian noticed the tension in Kurt and looked over at Blaine, who was giving him a dirty look. He raised his eyebrows as a idea popped into his head and he turned back to Kurt, unexpectedly putting an arm around the boy and tugging him into his side. Kurt's eyes widened at the sudden gesture and he looked up at Sebastian, trying to figure out where he was going with this, or why he was doing this in the first place.

Everyone else had looked at them with surprise. Never in a million years did they think that Kurt and Sebastian would even touch the other, let alone do something like this. The only way they would have been even more surprised is if Kurt had initiated it.

"Well Hummel, I didn't know your body had gotten so toned. I'm impressed." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

Kurt gawked at Sebastian's flirting and from the playful look in his green orbs, he decided to play along.

He reached over and squeezed Sebastian's bicep, putting on a impressed expression as he responded with, "I could same the same for you Smythe."

Sebastian nodded in mock agreement and started to do some exaggerated flexing. Everyone just couldn't stop gawking at their obvious flirting. Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe flirting towards each other? Impossible.

Jeff then caught everyone's attention by clearing his voice and yelled nervously, "So who wants to bring out the alcohol!!??"


	25. It's A Secret (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Sebastian are at a college party. No one knows they're a couple. They start playing truth or dare with the whole party and Kurt is dared to pick anyone in the room and kiss them. He picks Sebastian.  
> From: NikiJuly17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter I have a co-writer! I want to give a special thanks to Lesbiannasanna for helping write this chapter and for future chapters. Without her this probably would have ended up being a mess, so I am so grateful for her help. I hope you guys love her writing as much as I do! You guys should also go check out her fanfics, as they are so freaking good. Again, thank you Lesbiannasanna for teaming up with me and I look forward to working with you.  
> With that being said, here is the final part to this prompt. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope it's worth the wait I put you guys through. Enjoy! And don't forget to suggest any prompts you have in mind down in the comments.  
> Be warned that instead of a college party I changed it to a Warbler Reunion party and the game to spin the bottle instead of truth or dare.

The people in the room cheered at the mention of alcohol, well, at least the adults. Hunter was still underage - really underage, so at the very least he was assigned the role of the designated driver. But everyone else were obviously excited.

Sebastian got up from the couch first and started heading towards Nick who was passing out drinks. Kurt reached up and touched his shoulder - the one that Sebastian had slung his arm around, missing the feel of that strong arm around him. Unlike with Blaine, Sebastian was taller than Kurt and bigger in body size, so he easily felt safer when he was anywhere near the boy. He could easily get use to the feel of that protection that he had never felt with Blaine.

He smiled gently to himself and got up to get himself a drink, deciding that it would be okay to let loose. It was something he hadn't done in a long time, and he felt like he deserved it. The freedom of it sounded nice, amongst the usually so uptight Warblers.

As he took a cup from Nick's hand and took a sip, his mind was thrown back to the High School party in Rachel’s basement.

He had no idea what was even in the cup, but at this point all that mattered was that it had alcohol in it and that it tasted good. He had never been a heavy drinker and seeing Kurt Hummel with any form of alcoholic drink was a rare fear. He licked his lips after taking his first gulp, peering to the side of him only to see Sebastian looking at him hungrily, fingers flexing and eyes dark.

Yeah, no, it didn’t look like tonight would end in any way other than being slammed against a wall the second they got home.

He smirked for a split second before taking another sip, licking his lips afterwards this time extra slow. He slowly looked up again, his glance connecting with the same hungry eyes, smirking again before he went back over to the couch to sit down. He looked around the room at everybody enjoying themselves and couldn't be happier. He was with old friends, having fun, being snide with Sebastian, and Blaine hadn't caused any trouble. It felt like High School - or rather, how High School should have been for Kurt Hummel.

He took another big swig and sighed happily, leaning back all the way into the couch, letting himself completely relax. He wanted to call Sebastian over so he could bite his neck. He felt more loose - he was pretty sure there had to be vodka in that concoction then, mixed with all the fruity beverages Nick knew. Vodka made him drunk so easily.

Since he couldn’t call Sebastian over, at the moment, he instead closed his eyes and thought back to when Sebastian first asked him on a date, much to his surprise.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian had been sitting on the couch in his and Rachel's apartment, watching another season of Big Brother. Well, Sebastian was the only one really watching it. Kurt was trying to think of some songs he could perform for his mid-term while staring at the TV screen. He had never even _watched_ Big Brother anyway.

Rachel was currently out with Finn for lunch and wasn’t going to be home until later. He knew it was selfish, but he wished she had just stayed home with him instead. It had been a little while since he had actually been alone with Sebastian and it was making him feel anxious, like tiny ants were crawling over his skin. For the past few weeks he had been trying desperately to get over his new found feelings for his friend. Sure, they were both gay, but Kurt just knew he did not have any chance whatsoever. Sebastian didn't do relationships or feelings, only hook-ups. He thought he was lucky enough to befriend his ex-enemy with the past they had. He would be asking for too much if he were to try getting Sebastian to consider being in a romantic relationship with him. Kurt knew when he was asking for too much. When he lived at home, he always calculated how much he could ask for in regards to clothes. He’d calculated what kind of car could be expected for his sixteenth, which had been one of the only times he’d miscalculated, apparently.

He hadn’t expected the Navigator his dad had given him for his sixteenth birthday; hadn’t even asked for it. It had been a scrap car that he had helped fixing up in the garage. He’d worked for months on it, and he’d wanted it so much. He knew the plan was to sell it back to the car shop - it was great publicity for both shops. He’d never expected to get that car, but his dad said he liked seeing the care Kurt had given it. He wondered if Sebastian would have liked riding in the car. It had been left behind in Ohio, of course, along with his hatred for Sebastian.

He wasn’t expecting Sebastian to like him - that would be arrogant, but he just wanted-

He pinched his thigh as the thoughts of what it would be like to date Sebastian filled his mind. He was frustrated with these feelings. He wondered why it was even necessary for them to form. It might have just been better if they had continued hating each other. Maybe if he had still been dating Blaine things would have been like that, but he wasn't. They had both found a mutual understanding over Blaine's betrayal and that led to them talking more and more.

Sebastian had revealed that he was never really all that interested in Blaine. He had only continued his advances because he found amusement in getting a reaction out of Kurt and rather enjoyed their insult wars. Kurt could agree with that. It had always been kind of fun to see what features he could insult Sebastian on, whether he was a criminal chipmunk or a smirky meerkat. But it had also been painful at times and he knew for sure that back then he had hated Sebastian, because he had blamed the guy for all the mishaps Blaine and him had before he graduated. 

Maybe it was because he realized that it wasn't Sebastian's fault that they had been able to get along to some extent. That had been about Blaine, and back then he just didn't want to see it. But now he did see it and he couldn't un-see it. Realizing that he had been clinging to a sinking ship still made him feel dizzy with disappointment, even now.

They had become fast friends, and while Sebastian hadn't changed completely, he was definitely easier to get along with than before. They had varied opinions and sometimes some of the old nasty spark came back to haunt them, but they had both come to understand each other somehow. Kurt had enjoyed the newfound friendship, he would rather be friends then rather than hating each other still for some stupid reason. It made life in New York a lot easier and stress free. Well, until he actually started developing feelings for the bastard. (That now meant that he had a bruise on his left thigh from pinching himself so much.)

It had started with warm fuzzy feelings when they were laughing and joking around with each other, or when they were sitting down drinking some coffee and watching a movie, which he could disregard, because it wasn’t like he wasn’t feeling fuzzy when he was on good terms with the rest of his friends. But then - then he had found himself stealing glances towards Sebastian a lot. At first it was when Sebastian had used his shower a couple times in his apartment and came out to change. Sebastian was really fit, though that was a given since he had played lacrosse in middle school through high school. He wouldn't deny himself the right to drool over any half naked hot guy, even if said half naked hot guy was Sebastian Smythe, but it alarmed him when he found himself unable to stop himself from giving Sebastian longing looks when he was very much dressed and simply sitting or standing near him. 

He had acknowledged that as an attraction but soon he found himself really thinking about what it would be like to have Sebastian as his boyfriend. Most of the time he would shake his head at himself at the thought of Sebastian dating anyone. Though he had changed a little in personality, Sebastian was still not one for relationships. He still went to clubs every so often and had one night stands, sometimes trying to get Kurt to try it for once. Sometimes though, he would gladly turn down the suggestion.

He thought it would go away with time but it didn't. In fact, it got worse by the day. Every day he would think about going on dates with Sebastian or holding hands with Sebastian or doing physical stuff with Sebastian. Every time they met up, Kurt would get suddenly nervous and his heart would go into overdrive. His hands would get clammy and the back of his neck would trickle with sweat. Then he would focus on the small things that Sebastian did. Whether it was Sebastian running his hands through his hair every now and then, or if Sebastian's lips curled up into any sort of smile.

And then the painful things came. He specifically remembered one night when Sebastian had told him about another one of his one night stands, and he could feel his chest tighten as Sebastian described how the sex was. Visions of Sebastian holding other men had flowed into his mind all at once and it almost became too much. He felt confused at the hurt he was feeling all of the sudden. While he wasn't really into hearing about Sebastian's tales of his sex filled nights with strangers, he had never been as bothered by it as he was then. After Sebastian had left, he was surprised at how he climbed into his somewhat cold bed and let tears fall from his eyes.

After that night he had started to become aware of just how much he felt for Sebastian. When it finally fully registered, he very nearly face palmed himself. He had been in love before so he was mad at himself for not realizing sooner what his feelings for Sebastian were. And at the same time he almost face palmed himself for falling in love with Sebastian in the first place. It could have been anyone else, but it had to be Sebastian. He was fortunate for falling for a fellow gay man, but unfortunate that said fellow gay man didn't want to fall in love either way. And the fact alone that he was in love with Sebastian freakin’ Smythe was surprising. He had been surprised that he could see Sebastian as a friend, let alone seeing Sebastian as a potential boyfriend.

Sometimes he even thought about going with Sebastian to whatever club he wanted that night. Maybe he could hook up with Sebastian, get all of the… _tension_ out of the way, and just move on. He didn’t think he could do it though. Too much pain.

He dealt with his frustrations in silence, at least around Sebastian, and tried to act as normal as possible. It would probably be hard and long - certain parts of him certainly often were around Sebastian - but he knew that he wouldn't be in love with Sebastian forever. He would move on in time and find someone else. He had went through unrequited love twice, he could do it a third time. At least, that was what he had thought at the time. Obviously things went in a very different direction.

It had been several weeks since he had discovered his budding feelings and everything seemed pretty normal. He guessed the universe was giving him some slack and luckily he hadn't heard Sebastian talk about a hook up in a while. He probably still had them, but he was thankful that if he did, he at the very least didn't have to sit there and pretend to be interested as his heart ached. 

So there he was, sitting next to Sebastian on the couch, trying to snap himself out of his stupid funk for the thousandth time. It was like his mind wasn't listening to the rational side of him and he didn't like that. This was like Blaine all over again before they had become a couple, but somehow a little more painful.

Maybe because he hadn’t expected to ever fall in love again, after Blaine had confessed. Maybe because he wasn’t in High School anymore. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. He was in New York, the city of his dreams, but his ex had cheated and he was in love with a boy who - even though he might not have found Kurt entirely repulsive - wasn’t even physically attracted to him, and would never be in a romantic relationship with anyone.

(“Carnal pleasure, Kurt, that’s all you really need!” Sebastian said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. Kurt exhaled quietly, and looked away. He couldn’t muster up any words, any critique of the sexual aspect of Sebastian’s lifestyle, even though he would usually have roasted Sebastian thoroughly with his biting wit.

“Are you- uh, you okay?” the other boy asked, his brows furrowed. Kurt smiled softly, and nodded. Sebastian watched him carefully, the crease between his eyes never smoothing out.

“Is it Blaine?”

“No.” Sebastian looked slightly surprised - his eyebrows went up, his lips parted - but also satisfied with the response. Kurt hated how well he knew Sebastian right then, and he hated being in love with him.)

He turned his attention to the screen as a fight broke out between two contestants about something stupid. His lips thinned out into a straight line when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sebastian was looking at him. He swallowed nervously as he waited for Sebastian to stop looking at him, but he never did. And with each passing second he was becoming more and more nervous. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and turned his head towards Sebastian. Once they made eye contact Sebastian turned away and chuckled awkwardly.

Kurt became confused and asked, "What?"

Sebastian continued looking straight ahead while responding with, "It's nothing."

He wasn’t watching the screen, his jaw too tight and his eyes too rigidly focused on the air in front of the TV.

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "If you have something to say, say it."

Sebastian started to tap his finger against his knee in obvious irritation. The room had started to feel stiff and awkward. Kurt was so perplexed on why Sebastian had started acting this way all of a sudden. Just a few minutes ago he was fine. Had he done something or said something to offend him? But he was sure he hadn’t. That fact was now starting to make himself feel irritated. He didn’t do anything that deserved this response from Sebastian.

On the screen, men were screaming.

Kurt kept his arms crossed, his heart thumping as though it wanted to burst out of his flesh and narrowed his eyes at the guy sitting beside him. If Sebastian had a problem, he should say it.

“Sebastian, tell me what the hell is wrong with you right now.” Kurt demanded. His voice went slightly shrill at the last word, and all he could think was _what is that noise, are my lungs collapsing, what is oxygen._

Sebastian, still not looking over to him, made a low growling sound in his throat. His finger was tapping even faster than before and he almost looked like he was going to explode any second. It was really starting to piss Kurt off, because the feeling of not being able to breathe was so fucking strong, and all he wanted right now, was for Sebastian to tell him what was wrong so they could _fix_ things.

His breath came in short bursts, as though he’d been screaming.

Kurt huffed and got up from the couch, stomping off into the kitchen area. This weird intense vibe was making him thirsty so he started to fix himself a glass of water. The show was on commercial and Sebastian was still sitting there, tapping his finger, and staring strongly at the thin air above the TV. He knew he should probably be more calm about it and not act like he would back in high school, but he was going to anyway. He let the feeling of _hold your head high and don’t let them see you hurt_ wrap around his heart.

Then, he slammed his glass down loudly, narrowly avoiding water spilling out everywhere and said with a bit of bitterness in his voice, “Smythe if you don’t tell me why the hell you are acting like an insane teenage girl on her period I will kick you out of this apartment.”

He realized he should have approached it differently as Sebastian stood up immediately and turned around to yell bitterly with, “Would you just shut up for a damn second princess!”

Kurt flinched at the sound of the old nickname. Sure sometimes they had argued but they had yet to call each other names like in the past. That one and some other nicknames were ones he would rather not be reminded of, since they had been attempts at making him feel worse about himself.

Kurt felt his heart flicker with slight pain but decided to ignore it, wrapping more layers of the _you can beat me up but you can’t hurt_ me attitude around himself as he yelled back, “What is your damn problem!?”

Sebastian groaned extremely loud and angrily ran both of his hands into his hair, keeping them there as they grasped onto his scalp.

“Can’t I just take a few damn minutes TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO ASK YOU ON A FUCKING DATE?!”

It felt as though exclamation marks were vibrating around the room like musical notes; Kurt’s eyes were wide, and he thought for a second that his heart had completely stopped. That was quite a change from the too-fast beat of a few minutes ago. Did….did Sebastian just say what he thought he said?

The room became quiet as both boys stood where they were. The only noise that could be heard was Sebastian’s slight panting as he tried to calm himself down. He had removed his hands from his head and let them go limp by his sides.

They continued staring at each other, Kurt’s eyes wide with surprise and confusion, and Sebastian’s eyes filled with a mix of emotions.

“D-D-Date…..?” Kurt stuttered. He was trying his best to form any coherent sentence but he was getting nothing. Nothing was coherent, nothing made any fucking sense.

Sebastian closed his eyes and put one of his hands over his eyes, Kurt noticing that his entire face was turning red. Sebastian looked like he was…..embarrassed. Kurt had NEVER seen him embarrassed. Sebastian Smythe COULDN’T be embarrassed. Kurt thought it had been deemed impossible for Sebastian freakin’ Smythe to be actually embarrassed. Had he been teleported to another universe or something?

Let alone being embarrassed, had Sebastian really just admit that he was gonna ask him on a date? Sebastian, asking someone on a date? A DATE? With HIM?

Kurt pressed a nail into his thigh, the bruise feeling sore and raw and open.

Kurt breathed out a breath he felt like he had been holding in forever - he found that apparently he _had_ actually been breathing earlier, because he wasn’t actually dizzy - and tried to speak again. “Sebast...are you...really….?”

Kurt didn’t get to finish as Sebastian grabbed his phone and bag from his table and started heading for the front door. He stopped in his tracks just before reaching it and turned back to look at Kurt. Kurt was honestly too taken back to register what was going on and he probably looked absolutely flabbergasted. Sebastian smirked at the look and started to do something on his phone.

Kurt watched on as Sebastian began typing something and after one more tap of his thumb, he turned his phone off and shoved it into one of his pant’s pockets. He then nodded at Kurt and left the apartment.

Almost at the same time of Sebastian shutting the door, Kurt heard his phone make a notification sound and took a few seconds to react. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened. He wasn’t entirely sure it _had._

He snapped himself out of it momentarily and slowly walked over to his phone that was sitting on the living room coffee table. He turned it on to see that he had a text message from Sebastian.

_I’ll see you tomorrow at 5:30 PM. Dress nice. And make sure to wear one of your really tight pants. They suit you._

*

Kurt looked at himself in the stand-up mirror. He turned this way and that to get a complete look at how he was presented, making sure there was nothing wrong. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first audition for NYADA. Or the internship at Vogue. Both had been so nerve-wrecking he had felt like he was a mess of bloodied intestines.

If it had been a date with anyone else, he wouldn’t have so many nerves. But this wasn’t anyone, this was Sebastian Smythe he was going on a date with.

He had been in love with Sebastian for a while, and he had to say that it had been the most painful unrequited love he had been through so far. The fact that he was actually going on a date with him was a miracle in itself. He had been so sure that the man he had fallen in love with wanted nothing to do with feelings, dates, and love lives in general. But here he was.

He combed his fingers through his hair, trying to make sure it was perfectly coiffed. He had on the same exact outfit he had worn to his second audition for NYADA - that audition had _also_ made him feel like his body was going to float away, while at the same time melt into a pool of nerves. It was the only outfit he thought would fit Sebastian’s liking, as the material was skintight. He had felt kinda sexy wearing it during the audition, and he felt kinda sexy wearing it now so it was perfect. After all, he was still gonna dress for himself, not just for Sebastian. Luckily he had never lost his sense of confidence in the clothes he wore while with Blaine. It was one of the things he wasn’t gonna allow Blaine to change or take away from him.

And after all, the last time he wore this, things had turned out alright for him.

Satisfied with his look, he glanced over at the clock to check the time. Sebastian would be there any minute now. He hoped a date with the boy he liked would turn out to be like his performances in regards to nerves; that he’d feel more relaxed once he started, that he’d feel more real.

He nodded to himself in the mirror before he turned off his lamp in his side of the room and went to go sit on the couch. He had no idea where Sebastian was planning on going or how this date was even going to go. Half of him still couldn’t believe that this was happening at all. A small part of him thought this had to be some kind of sick prank that Sebastian was pulling. Sebastian would come over and laugh at him for actually thinking they were going on a date.

He knew he was being ridiculous. Surely after the friendship they had been able to make, Sebastian wouldn’t do such a thing. He had genuinely looked embarrassed and it was obvious now that Sebastian hadn’t meant for it to come out like that at all. ( _Maybe_ , his mind whispered, _he didn’t mean to ask me out at all_ ) - no, he wasn’t going to think like that. He felt a little guilty for pushing Sebastian into admitting he was going ask him on a date like that. But what had been done was done. Now he had think about how in the world this date would go.

Sebastian had never been on a date in his life, so Kurt was 90% sure that Sebastian would have no idea what he was doing. If that was the case, then he would just have to give Sebastian some slack. Honestly he was just grateful he had a chance to date Sebastian to begin with.

That brought another question to his mind. Why in the world was Sebastian going on a date with him of all people? Surely there were hundreds of people he could choose from. He had made it clear before that he didn’t have any sexual interest in Kurt just a short while ago. Why now?

He scratched over the spot where he usually pinched himself. It was kinda hard to pinch over the pants he was wearing, so he settled on scratching vigorously. _You have to stop telling yourself that he didn’t mean to ask you out. You are fabulous, and you know it._ He quietly chanted a few lines from Bad Romance to himself - not so much for the song, although the song _was_ amazing, but because he knew he had been fierce that week. He knew he was amazing. Sometimes. Sometimes he knew he was. He thought of the Kurt of sophomore year, who had been believing so fiercely that he was amazing and fierce and had every right to be treated as a person. When had he let go of that belief?

When the doorbell rung Kurt almost fell to the ground. He jumped up and took a quick few deep breaths before he smoothed his hands down his pants and walked over to the door, his heart beating a mile a minute. He thought it was gonna burst out of his chest. When his hand hit the door, he could feel the sweat coming from his neck. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

He took one last deep breath before he slid open his door. And there stood Sebastian. All dressed up in slightly fancy looking clothes, slightly fancy looking clothes that suited him at that. He looked absolutely handsome. More so than usual.

Kurt gathered his courage and smiled up at his date. Although nervous, he felt so happy right in that moment. He was really going on a date with Sebastian.

“Well don’t you look handsome and well put together.” Kurt chided.

Kurt could see Sebastian’s left hand twitching by his side. Sebastian himself looked rather scared, and even though it sounded terrible, Kurt was relieved to see so. He didn’t want to be the only one in a bundle of nerves and it also proved this wasn’t some stupid joke to Sebastian. This was serious and really happening.

Sebastian licked his lips before saying bluntly, “I didn’t get you flowers.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the declaration. Of all things that was the first thing Sebastian just had to say. As opposed to if it had been anyone else, Kurt wasn’t offended or pissed. He didn’t expect Sebastian to go above and beyond to make the ideal and cliché date ever. This was the kind of guy he was in love with after all.

Kurt smirked proudly. “Well I didn’t get you any flowers either. So, I guess we’re even.”

Sebastian’s hand stopped twitching as he chuckled, the stiff atmosphere disappearing. Good, at least he was in a good mood.

He stepped out of the apartment next to Sebastian and closed the door behind him, locking it afterwards. He hummed to himself as he turned back to Sebastian.

“So, what’s the plan?”

There was a few seconds of a heavy silence - but it didn’t feel awkward. There was a certain tension though, simmering and delicious, thrumming under their skin, in the air. Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what to do with this kind of tension. He knew how to flirt, he knew how to lick his lips and how to wink, he knew how get a man to come closer, knew the coy glances and brush of hands and knew how to swivel his hips _just_ right. That hadn’t been anything he had learned from Blaine; the encounter with a sexy Santa at Christmas had been most eye-opening to the fact that his body knew exactly how to let himself be free.

But this was _Sebastian_ , and flirting with him didn’t feel like what he should be doing right now _._ He felt like Sebastian would laugh at him if he tried to flirt (even if Sebastian was nicer now, he was still a prick sometimes.)

And besides, Kurt wasn’t trashy. He would not let himself get caught up in imagining marking up Sebastian’s neck - which was deliciously long and pale against the black color of his jacket - right here in the hallway, before going on whatever date the bastard had planned.

So instead of letting his eyelids flutter slightly and smiling coyly at the sexy male in front of him, instead of pressing him against the wall and insisting on at least a hundred kisses - he held out a hand for Sebastian to take, and with the familiar fluttering in his stomach, he smiled.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt’s extended hand and let a small smile form before he took it. Kurt’s heart swelled at the warm feeling of Sebastian’s slightly sweaty hand in his. He had thought about holding Sebastian’s hand almost a million times, and until tonight he had believed it was nothing but a wistful dream; even knowing they had a date hadn’t really made it sink in that he might _hold Sebastian’s hand._

They started to walk down the small and tight hallway towards the stairs. They more or less had to squeeze together so neither of them was pressed against the dirty walls at any point. Kurt wondered if anyone ever cleaned the apartment complex. If they did have some sort of janitor, they weren’t doing a very good job. Though he wouldn’t expect any less in New York, especially when it came to apartments. (At least he’d gone to McKinley, and was _used_ to dirty places.) The fact that the air wasn’t filled with awkwardness as they bumped shoulders made him feel a little more grateful for the lacking space.

“I was thinking dinner at Le Bernardin and then….” Sebastian began. Kurt was a little caught off guard by the name of the restaurant they were going to. That place was supposed to be really expensive. While he had no doubts that Sebastian could afford it, because he was rich, it seemed rather spoiling. He had brought his wallet with him just in case, but paying for his meal alone there would make him broke. While reeling from the shock of their first destination, he failed to realize that Sebastian never finished what he was saying. He momentarily snapped out of it and looked over at Sebastian who was stuffing something inside his pocket with his free hand.

“Then we can do whatever you want to do...I guess.”

Kurt nodded in response as they descended down the stairs to the first floor. They both remained quiet until they reached outside and walked down the somewhat busy sidewalk.

Kurt had no idea how to get to the restaurant from his apartment but he assumed Sebastian did, letting him take the lead. Their hands were still clasped together tight as to not lose each other in the crowd of other people. It had been a while since he had held hands with anyone in public like this. Luckily they were in New York so they never got any weird or nasty looks from standbys. He laughed inside his mind at all the bullies in high school that would sneer at him and Blaine if they were doing as little as standing near each other. They would probably kill him if they caught him doing this in Lima, sucks for them.

“So what even happened to make you want to go on a date with me?” Kurt managed to ask. He tried to sound as confident as he could, but on the inside he was feeling his nerves being frayed again. He hadn’t planned on asking the question until they were at least sitting down but he was just too curious to wait. In fact, he had a lot of questions that he was curious about. A big part of him didn’t really want to wait to get answers. Another part wasn’t sure he wanted the answers, if they weren’t what he wanted to hear.

Sebastian’s hand in his flexed slightly. Kurt was too nervous to take a peek at what kind of facial expression he was wearing. Instead he watched the slight bulge of a vein,

“Well….I….I’ll talk to you about that later.”

Kurt closed his eyes and sucked in a breath before opening them back up. So Sebastian was going to make him wait then. He thought about pushing it, but doing so would probably ruin the whole thing so he held himself back. If he had to wait for answers, then he would wait.

About 10 minutes passed until Kurt could see the Le Bernardin sign peeking out from the side wall. They were currently on the more expensive looking way of town, where all the fine dining restaurants were laid out. Kurt felt slightly out of place, but one look up at Sebastian gave him the feeling the latter belonged there. He probably could if he decided to, but Sebastian was surprisingly smart with his money. Like Kurt, he had stationed on the poorer side of town and mostly spent his money on school and other necessities.

He could feel his lips dry up and he licked them in an attempt to make them moist again. The feeling that he was out of place became bigger and bigger as they neared the entrance. He was just the son of a mechanic in Ohio; and no matter how much Kurt dreamed that one day the stars would recognize him as one of their own, he didn’t belong here. Not yet. Seemed like tonight would only be filled with nerves of a thousand different varieties.

“Wait here, I’ll go get us a seat.” Sebastian said when they entered the restaurant. Kurt nodded self-consciously as he looked around. Everyone in the restaurant looked so sophisticated and fancy that it made him feel inferior. Even the atmosphere itself screamed expensive. He felt a bit awkward as he stood there, turning his attention to Sebastian who was talking to the lady at the front stand. With his face not in view, Sebastian himself just seemed like another one of the high end customers. It made him feel like he didn’t fit by Sebastian’s side.

He sighed to himself and started scratching his bruised spot again. Honestly he really need to stop before he turned that one spot into a hole in his thigh. If him and Sebastian ever had physical relations, then it probably wouldn’t be a very attractive thing to see. He could probably scratch through his bone.

He stopped when he saw Sebastian turning around, an irritated look on his face. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as Sebastian grabbed by the arm and walked them both out the door saying, “Let’s go.”

Once outside, Sebastian let go of his arm and leaned against the brick wall. He huffed and sighed, putting a hand over his eyes like he did the day before. Kurt stood there, muddled, waiting for Sebastian to explain what was happening.

When he didn’t, Kurt decided to take the initiative. “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian slid his hand off his eyes slowly and peered at him. Kurt almost laughed when Sebastian’s whole face turned red and he became obviously embarrassed like yesterday. He could get used to seeing Sebastian embarrassed. It was actually kind of adorable.

Sebastian huffed one more time and looked away before returning his gaze to Kurt, raising a finger and grumpily saying, “You are not allowed to get mad. There will be absolutely no getting mad.” Kurt nodded, his mouth twisted into an unsure smile.

Sebastian had had sex with the manager of the restaurant and had forgotten, his dad owed them money, Sebastian had been banned for public indecency, Sebastian had let someone blow him under the table, Sebastian had-

“I didn’t know that for these fancy places you have to make a reservation.”

Kurt snorted and started laughing out loud. He almost doubled over as the laughter inside him just all came pouring out. Not making a reservation for a fancy restaurant on a date was one of the most cliché things to do in a romantic comedy movie. He had never thought he would have seen the day where that would actually happen to him in real life. The fact that it was Sebastian made it even funnier.

Over his own laughter he could barely hear Sebastian saying, “It’s not that funny!” over and over again, and even some disgruntled muttering of “should have said there would be no laughing. _Of course_ this is the kind of stuff you find _hilarious_. What the _fuck_.”

After a little bit he finally got himself to calm down and wiped his eyes as he tried to get rid of the happy tears in his eyes. He hadn’t laughed that hard in so long and felt really good.

Sebastian had crossed his arms and a frown was on his face. He was still red, maybe even a little redder, and Kurt guessed his laughing didn’t make Sebastian feel any less embarrassed. He felt kind of bad.

Still smiling, he walked over to Sebastian and placed his left hand on Sebastian’s shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, looking him straight in the eye, letting him see the mirth and the sincerity in them. “Hey, we can just go to a diner or something. I’m kind of in the mood for burgers anyway.” He shrugged, as though it wasn’t really a big deal, as though Sebastian wasn’t being adorable - the pout on his lips was clearly not even conscious. He only just managed not to squeal, not because he didn’t want to embarrass Sebastian (that had always been a thing for them, no point in denying it) but because Sebastian would likely decide to end the date right then and there if he went too far.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued pouting as Kurt took his hand again and started leading them back down to his side of the city. He felt so much better already.

They walked down the sidewalk, and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from smiling. So the date was off to what would seem like a bad start, though it was more funny than bad, and he loved it. This was so like Sebastian, a proud asshole who had never been on a date. And he had a feeling that the date wasn’t gonna go Sebastian’s way at all onwards either. He was excited to see what else was going to go ‘wrong’.

Kurt was gonna go ahead and bring them both to his favorite diner in his neighborhood, Westway Diner. Him, Sebastian, and sometimes his other friends ate there a lot. Most of the time it was him and Sebastian, it being their go-to place when they wanted to get lunch together. It was a small normal diner that was surprisingly never busy. Kurt thought the food there was actually really good and that it had pretty good prices for anything placed in New York. It was definitely better than BreadstiX.

It would be a nice quiet place where they could both relax and talk normally, and it wouldn’t be too much pressure to be there, he figured. He would rather be there than at a stuck-up place like Le Bernardin, where he couldn’t even feel like a normal person. So in a round-about way, the lack of reservation had a positive effect.

They walked for another 15 minutes before they reached the diner. Kurt smiled over at Sebastian, noticing that his frown had replaced itself with a knowing smirk.

“I should’ve know as soon as you said diner.”

Kurt hummed happily and went to go open the door, but was stopped by Sebastian grabbing his hand. He raised his eyebrows at the action and glance at Sebastian.

“I-I almost forgot.”

Sebastian pushed Kurt out of the way sloppily and opened the door for him. Kurt let out a hushed giggle and walked inside the diner, thanking Sebastian on the way in. Only Sebastian could make opening a door for someone seem so awkward and all over the place. He was gonna die from all the adorableness Sebastian was showing before the night ended at this point.

Once inside, they got menus from a slot in the wall and sat in their usual booth. Honestly they looked too overdressed to be eating in the old diner, but Kurt didn’t really care at this point. One of the waitresses came over and took their drink order before she went away to prepare them.

Knowing already what he was going to get, Kurt put his menu down and clasped his hands together. Now that they were finally sitting down for some food, he was gonna get some answers.

“So, it’s later. You going to tell me why I am on a date with you right now?” Kurt chimed. The curiosity was killing him. He was expecting the worst. Like if this was all practice because Sebastian had found someone else he was interested in romantically. Or if Sebastian was dared by one of his friends at the bar to go on a date with someone, anyone and take a picture for proof at the end.

Sebastian bit his lip as he looked up from his menu, probably deciding if he should spill the beans or not.

He took one more glance at the menu and then put it down, leaning back in his seat and scratching his head.

“Fine I’ll tell you….but you can’t laugh. You gotta be easy on me. I’ve never done anything like this.”

Kurt nodded almost immediately. He needed to know Sebastian’s motive with this, and if finding out meant not laughing at how bad Sebastian was at this, then he wouldn’t. He would listen and hopefully it wouldn’t end with a broken heart. Most importantly, he wouldn’t get his hopes up. That was something vital to know when it came to unrequited love. NEVER get your hopes up.

“Look...I know that this is out of nowhere and that even I thought I would never in a million years ask someone on a….date, but I can’t ignore that...the...feelings I have towards you don’t stop at being physical.” Sebastian begun. Kurt’s heart was thumping so loud that he was sure that Sebastian could hear it. So, did that mean…?

“I noticed a couple of weeks ago that you were...really...hot. Back in high school you had a baby face and I couldn’t look past your choice in clothing. To be honest, back then you made me go soft.”

Kurt glared at Sebastian but he wasn’t angry at the choice in words. If Sebastian was making a love confession, then of course it wasn’t gonna be all sweet and nicely worded. Honestly he might have been more alarmed and weirded out than impressed if Sebastian had been too nice. It simply wasn’t in his personality.

Sebastian cringed at himself when he saw Kurt’s glare. Kurt guessed that he had realized that it wasn’t the correct thing to say.

“Uhh...but now I can tell how much you grew into your looks. The last of your baby fat is gone so I can see that you have cheek bones and they’re, like, defined. And frankly you have gotten really fit. It’s especially obvious with your arms and legs. Even now I can see your muscles through you shirt and...extremely...tight pants.” Sebastian cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, then added, “I would say you’re about as ‘sex on a stick’ it gets.”

Kurt blushed at all the sudden compliments flung his way. So Sebastian DID think he was attractive. That was _really_ nice to know.

“I thought of, you know… I’ve been wanting to bang you a couple times. I thought that was pretty normal. But then….I started noticing other things.”

He stopped when the waitress came over with their drinks and then took their actual orders.

After she left, Kurt tried to start up the conversation again with, “Like?”

Sebastian then took something out of his pocket and looked down at it for a few seconds before looking back up and saying, “Like...when you smile your eyes start to…sparkle. And that when you laugh your nose scrunches up and your eyebrows knit together in a really….cute way.”

His eyes and Sebastian’s were now locked on each other, and the tension from outside the apartment was coming back, thick, and heavy, Kurt could almost taste it on his tongue.

“Basically….I started noticing things about you that made me….happy. And, I realized sooner or later that rather than just have sex with you, I wanted more than that. So I did some research and I came to the conclusion that strangely enough I had grown to… like you. In that super cliché middle school kid way, where you want to buy them candy and hug them all the time, but also do a lot of… other stuff.”

Sebastian breathed heavily as if he had just run a mile. Kurt’s heart was beating heavily as if he had just run a mile. Sebastian liked him. Sebastian. Liked. Him.

Sebastian Smythe fucking liked him.

Kurt let his mouth fall open, intending to say something, but he couldn’t get a single word out. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like this was all a dream and that any second now he was going to wake up and Sebastian would be at another club screwing another random guy. He even unclasped his hands and pinched himself harder than he ever did before in that certain spot. When he felt a stinging pain on his thigh, he concluded that this was reality. He was awake. This was real.

Sebastian unlocked their eyes and looked down at his lap. He rolled his eyes and stuffed whatever he had been holding onto back into his pocket.

“Look I know I’m an asshole and that until just now you thought I gave no shits about all this lovey dovey crap, but the very least you could do is not stare at me like I’m some alien creature. It’s hard enough for me to tell you all this stupid bullshit bu-”

“It isn’t bullshit!” Kurt exclaimed louder than he intended to, cutting Sebastian off and making the man jump up slightly. Kurt swallowed and looked around, noticing the glare he got from the waitress making her way over with their food.

She set their plates down, still glaring, and walked away quickly. Both boys had smiled apologetically.

Kurt couldn’t bring himself to eat yet. He needed to tell Sebastian that he felt the same way soon or he feared that Sebastian would stand up and storm out, never speaking to him ever again. This wasn’t bullshit. It was important and something Kurt had dreamed of for what seemed like forever. He wasn’t gonna let Sebastian write it off as something stupid.

“Sebastian, your feelings aren’t stupid bullshit, anything but. God, I’ve been in love with you this whole freaking time. It was like you. I thought it was some misplaced attraction at first but with time I realized that not only did I want to have… physical endeavors with you,” (Sebastian snorted) “-but I also wanted something more emotional. I didn’t want you to go back to that stupid club and fuck some stranger and then tell me all about how amazing it was. Hell, I even thought about going with you just so we could get drunk and hopefully you would turn your attention to me. When you asked me out I felt like I had finally had all my dreams come true. So far tonight has been...weird… and kind of amazing. So I won’t let you end it by telling me you actually like me back and then write it off as bullshit.”

Kurt finished and slumped back in his chair, oddly tired, his own breath coming quickly as well. He had said just about everything he had wanted to. It took a couple seconds before he realized what he had just done. He had really just spilled how he felt to Sebastian. And he might have been a little too aggressive.

Inside his head he started to panic. Had he really been too aggressive? Was it going to scare Sebastian off? Did he just ruin all chance of being with Sebastian?

“I’m kind of turned on right now.”

Kurt snapped out of his panic at the sound of that sentence. He looked at Sebastian, and he looked...impressed. He was looking Kurt up and down, smirking, his eyebrows twitching.

“See, that’s another thing I like about you. Such confidence you have steaming off of you. It’s hot.”

Kurt didn’t know how to respond to that. Not without getting inappropriate at the dinner table, and then he’d probably never be able to come back here. He felt warm and fuzzy, his skin felt as though a spark would make him burst into flames, he was blushing so hard. He couldn’t speak.

Sebastian must have thought he could, as he obviously waited for him to do just that. After a minute of silence, Sebastian stopped his desire filled mannerisms and sighed. He picked up his burger and started to eat it. Kurt himself decided he should also start eating and began. The food tasted good as always and he continued eating as a distraction from Sebastian. He needed to get himself together, because right now his mind was all over the place.

They continued eating in awkward silence - Sebastian did usually like to eat silently, but this was too silent, oh god - until they were both content and full. Kurt moved his plate aside and put his elbows up on the table and rested his head on his hands.

The waitress must have noticed that they were done and came back over to their table, telling them to pay when they were ready. Sebastian nodded at Kurt and said, “I got it.”

Kurt gave him a small smile and said, “Thank you.”

Sebastian smiled back, and reached into his back pocket. As soon as he did, his eyebrows instantly knitted together and a look of panic was clear on his face. Kurt closed his eyes knowingly. Did Sebastian really just do what he think he did? It couldn’t possibly get more cliché than last time so Kurt shook his head at himself. Sebastian did not…

“Umm….I kinda...might’ve...forgot my wallet.” Sebastian said quietly.

He did.

Kurt couldn’t stop himself, it was impossible. He criss-crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on top of them, face down. As soon as his face was hidden, he erupted in even louder laughter than last time. How could anyone, even Sebastian, make two of the most cliché mistakes in rom-com movie history all in one night? This was just too funny.

He knew Sebastian was probably pouting again and giving him nasty looks, but he couldn’t help it. This was officially the best date in the world.

When Kurt had gotten his last giggles out, he looked up and sure enough; Sebastian had on the same pouty and embarrassed face he had on at the other restaurant. He didn’t bother to check and see if he had gotten a reaction from the waitress.

“It’s okay. I’ll pay for it.” Kurt said gently. The funny part of it was over. He didn’t mind paying anyway. Now he thanked the world for that restaurant not letting them in, because then they would have been in a world of trouble.

Sebastian groaned and put his face in his hands.

“Oh my god I am so sorry. I can’t believe of all things I forgot my damn wallet. I even put on the list to remember and-”

Sebastian stopped what he was saying and put a hand over his mouth. Obviously Kurt wasn’t supposed to know that part.

“Wait. You have a list?” Kurt asked. Is that what Sebastian had been looking at this whole time?

Sebastian pulled out a piece of crinkled paper, and showed it to Kurt, who immediately identified it as the paper Sebastian had looked at multiple times during the date.

“I googled how the perfect first date should be. You KNOW I’ve never done this before!” he said in self-defense. Kurt couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh my gosh, this is too good. I-“ Kurt found his wallet in his jacket and pulled out a few dollar notes, just enough to pay, promising the annoyed waitress that he’d tip extra next time, but he didn’t have enough on him right now.

She nodded, clearly not believing him.

Sebastian groaned and tugged at his hair.

Kurt smiled serenely, and pocketed the list. “Now I have something to blackmail you with.”

Sebastian shot Kurt a glare, getting another laugh from him.

* * *

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by Jeff shouting his name. “Kurt! Worst and best date, go!”

Kurt gathered that Jeff must be asking everyone, since Blaine loudly said, “I mentioned the time we went hiking, Kurt, to the-“

Kurt grinned at Jeff, and nodded noncommittally at Blaine, but said, “My worst date was with this guy, dead hot, but he had never dated anyone before, so he had to consult Google to figure shit out. He didn’t know you have to get reservations at fancy restaurants, he forgot his wallet, he almost killed me trying to open the door for me, and he also declared as soon as I saw him that he didn’t get me any flowers. Like straight after I opened the door he exclaimed that he didn’t get me flowers. Oh, and then on the way out of the place we ended up eating, he accidentally slammed the door on my face, literally.” Kurt cringed at the thought of that heavy glass door hitting him square on the nose because Sebastian had lost his grip on it. It had hurt quite a bit. The other boys in the room seemed to find it hilarious though as they all burst into laughter.

“And that was only the first half. We decided to go to Central Park to take a little walk. It was such a beautiful night and it was quite warm outside for New York. We got there and we talked some more. It was nice because we were the only people there. We started joking around and we started to run through the grass which was all fun and dandy until the guy slipped on dog poop and then landed butt first into it.” Everyone in the room exploded with loud laughter again. Even he couldn’t hold back a couple chuckles as he remembered Sebastian’s nicely dressed ass smothered in dog shit.

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth drooped almost imperceptibly; even though it was clear that he was feeling hurt by Kurt clearly hating the date. “That was also the best date,” Kurt grinned, and glanced at Sebastian.

“Although anyone else would see that as the worst date on Earth, I thought it was bad but also endearing. I couldn’t hate the guy, because he was trying so hard for _me_. I don’t think I had ever had someone try that hard for me when it came to dates. It made me feel special. He wasn’t a bad kisser either. And oh did he make me feel wanted afterwards.” Kurt smirked lewdly and heard someone in the room choke and start coughing. From the sound of it, he guessed it was Blaine.

“At first he tried to get out of sleeping with me, because his list said that you shouldn’t have sex before the third date, but I threatened to blow him in the corridor if he didn’t come in with me.” Kurt’s eyes met Sebastian’s as he smirked, “it was quite a… hard decision for him to make.” Jeff gasped, Nick hollered and a Warbler Kurt had never met, gave him a high-five.

Kurt thought of how Sebastian had moaned when Kurt had told him that he’d do it _right there_ if he had to, and how Kurt had felt him growing even harder against his thigh, as though the thought of Kurt kneeling on the floor outside his apartment, pressing Sebastian against the dirty wall, was more delectable than anything he’d ever heard. But he had seemed to find the bed inside the apartment just as good an option. Kurt licked his lips, his gaze still locked on Sebastian.

“So, you still dating that guy?” The new Warbler asked curiously. Kurt smiled, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s. “Yeah, I am.” As he said it, he didn’t think of how none of the Warblers were supposed to know yet, nor how Blaine was in the room with them all; he could only think of how adorably Sebastian had been describing his cheekbones, and then how they had discovered that Kurt apparently hadn’t lost the flexibility of the Cheerios. He didn’t look at Blaine, whose jaw had dropped - _Kurt is dating someone, Kurt isn’t with Blaine any longer -_ the words seemed to reverberate in the room, as though no one really could understand how this was even possible, even if the breakup had been months ago. Klaine was supposed to be a forever kind of couple.

No one seemed to really connect the heated eye contact between Kurt and Sebastian though.

Nick was the one to break the silence by saying, “Okay... then… then… why don’t we… play the world’s most famous party game!?”

Everyone gave him a knowing smile and all said at the same time, “Spin the bottle!”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Hadn’t he thought of Rachel’s party just earlier tonight? This got more and more reminiscent of his High School years!

One of the warblers grabbed a bottle of wine and made sure it was completely empty (“We’re the warblers, we’ve got _class_.” Everyone tittered at that, remembering Blaine’s reprimand of the warblers back when Sebastian had sung Want You Back to Blaine.)

Kurt had the feeling Nick had suggested playing a game because of Blaine’s distraught expression - he couldn’t help but feel a bit malicious glee despite the kicked puppy look; honestly, Blaine expected to get back together with him without talking to him. Sending him gifts and letters and texting and calling, but at the opportunity to hash things out, he didn’t even try. Obviously it didn’t matter, since Kurt was dating somebody else, but Blaine hadn’t known that part before a few minutes ago.

Blaine hadn’t expected him to move on. That was just the simple truth, and though it was a bitter truth to swallow, it _was_ a truth.

He followed the others into a circle, abandoning the bitter thoughts of his ex - he had no use for hatred. Sebastian sat almost directly across from him. Sebastian wouldn’t get mad if he kissed a few Warblers as part of the game, and neither would Kurt. As long as Sebastian didn’t stick his tongue into anyone’s mouth, Kurt was okay with it.

The game started after Nick had proclaimed a 10-second rule to each kiss (some of the boys complained loudly when he set that rule, as they identified as strictly heterosexual, Hunter was one of the guys who decided to go over in a corner and listen to music.) He spun the bottle, and the game started. Kurt amused himself watching the kisses; some were quite racy and others were tamer than a kiss you’d give your grandma.

There was a couple that seemed to be quite into each other though, apparently they decided to try dating each other after tonight, and even the drama of a tiny wisp of a boy who broke into tears when Jeff, whom he apparently had been in love with for over a year kissed someone else. Jeff looked quite crushed himself at that revelation, since he’d never realized the feelings of that kid, and had never been able to make it clear he wasn’t interested in him. The kid, apparently called Tristan was allowed to spin the bottle because of his pain and kissed Blaine. And then Blaine spun the bottle, landing on, of all people, _Sebastian._

A quiet tension fell in the room, as everyone who had been there at the time of Kurt’s senior year seemed to stop breathing. Sebastian tried to say, “Blaine should spin again, I-“

“You have to kiss whoever it lands on, that’s the rule!” a freshman warbler shouted excitedly, apparently not realizing the way that the air was syrupy and hard to breathe in. The warblers shouted excitedly for the kiss to happen.

“Um, Kurt, are- are you, you okay with this?” Sebastian stammered looking panicky, as he looked at Kurt, a helpless look in his eyes, but before Kurt could speak, Blaine cut in with a, “why wouldn’t he be? Me and Kurt broke up, remember?” He glanced towards Kurt with a smug “I can get anyone I want” look in his eyes, and-

And with that he pulled Sebastian’s head towards him, and pressed his lips to his. And no, Kurt was not okay with this. Blaine and Sebastian kissing? No. Way.

However, Sebastian was rigid, doing the absolute minimum to kiss Blaine back though Blaine seemed to try to deepen the kiss multiple times. Sebastian was mainly just sitting there, lips parted slightly, waiting for the 10 seconds to be up.

Kurt was done. He was drunk, and he was mad, and Blaine was kissing his boyfriend in an attempt to make Kurt realize he was still in love with Blaine, and just, no, fucking hell, no. It didn’t matter that Sebastian wasn’t reciprocating at all, he needed to show Blaine that Sebastian was off the fucking market.

He was moving across the circle in no time flat, crawling on his knees and hands, almost stumbling over the bottle, but then he had reached the two boys. His hand grabbed Blaine’s blazer, pulling him back.

Blaine looked triumphant as Kurt snarled “don’t you dare!” then indignant as Kurt pushed him aside and leaned into Sebastian’s mouth, which had been curled into a smile of relief at the sight of Kurt ripping Blaine away and tossing him aside.

It was a kiss that crackled with familiarity - moving languidly with slick slides and warm lips mashing against each other in a constant dance of who was leading and who was following. Kurt let his tongue snake itself into Sebastian’s mouth, exploring the taste of fruity punch, and the bitter aftertaste of posh wine. Sebastian responded eagerly, beautifully, as he flicked his tongue against Kurt’s playfully, parting for air for less than a second, letting his hands rest on Kurt’s hip-bones, and then somehow the kiss was deepened by the both of them at the same time, with fierier intensity. Kurt’s cheeks were slightly pink, Kurt scrambled closer, closer, closer, and while his hands were running over Sebastian’s biceps, his throat, his chest, then up the back of his shirt, forming shapes with his fingers over the shoulder-blades, he had somehow ended in the lap of the other boy, Sebastian’s hand slipping into the back of his jeans, tugging him closer still, as their bodies reacted to the push of _moremoremore_ than took over their brains in moments like these. The world was only the beat of the music and their mouths, their hands, their tongues-

The ebb and flow of their kisses made Kurt grind down into Sebastian, who groaned loudly into Kurt’s mouth. As though triggered by the vibrating sound, Kurt’s nails scraped down Sebastian’s spine, and instinctually Kurt ground down while Sebastian ground up, a hand gripping on to Kurt’s hair and tugging making Kurt groan again and kiss down into Sebastian’s mouth. Fuck, how had he thought he could kiss Sebastian without it turning filthy, it wasn’t possible, fuck, _more_. He would have been content to keep grinding and rutting against Sebastian for the rest of eternity, thankyouverymuch, but as they parted for air with another slight gasp and a wet sound, he remembered where he was and why he had started doing this.

It seemed the other boys were stupefied beyond belief; their expressions were disbelieving and flabbergasted. This was beyond the simple flirting of earlier tonight. Some wondered if they had entered a parallel universe in which Sebastian Smythe engaged in enthusiastic making out with Kurt Hummel, and Kurt Hummel was the one to initiate it.

But Kurt’s attention was on one Blaine Anderson who was looking hurt and vindicated. “Don’t you dare make out with my boyfriend again,” Kurt snarled.

Jeff burst into tears of confusion. Nick gaped. Hunter was asking one of the other “not remotely bi-curious boys” if there was any popcorn anywhere, because otherwise he wasn’t going to be able to get through the drama.

Kurt couldn’t think. Everything was a blurry mess in his brain, he just wanted to fix this mess right now. But the words “my boyfriend” was out there, and he couldn’t take them back, _wouldn’t_ take them back.

Blaine’s mouth opened and closed itself multiple times, Wes watched from the straight boy corner with an indignant look on his face.

“At least this isn’t as bad as our first date, right?” Sebastian said with all the cheeky bravado he could muster, voice cracking under the pressure of all the glares turned upon him.

Kurt burst into laughter. “There’s no dog poop or forgotten wallets, so I guess, yeah.” Sebastian cradled his cheek in a hand and kissed him again, the world melting away, and they let themselves get a bit drunker on the kisses.


	26. Fashion of His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is essentially born from the prompt that somebody sent to the Taylor:  
> “Kurt and Nick helping each other because they think that Sebastian and Jeff could never love them. So they start to flirt with each other to try to make Sebastian and Jeff realize that they are there without knowing that Jeff and Sebastian feel the same. In Warbler practice they do a sexy song like love games by Lady Gaga and Sebastian and Jeff tired and a little piss of ;) to see Kurt and Nick flirt start arguing at the end of the number and it finished by their first kiss :) and I totally see David said "I win Guy's hand me the money!!”
> 
> I decided to tweak it though: instead of Nick being Kurt’s friend, I decided it would be Jeff, and I decided to throw out the entire fake relationship thing out of the window… and I also decided to make the song a mashup…  
> (Essentially everything changed, the plot became a monster that took a month to write, and I'm exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor didn’t write all that much of this, compared to me, but what she did write was amazing. Couldn’t have done it without her!
> 
> I’m following the canon storyline of Klaine having been together in season 2, and Sebastian arriving at Dalton in season 3.
> 
> Warnings/Parings: Cursing, talk of death, Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OMC (friends with benefits arrangement), endgame Kurtbastian, Nick/Jeff.  
> Not Blaine/Klaine friendly. 
> 
> All songs used in this are by Lady Gaga.

> _"Baby loves to dance in the dark_  
>  _'Cause when he’s looking, she falls apart"- Dance In The Dark_

* * *

 

Kurt mechanically raised his coffee cup to his lips. After a light sip he winced in distaste. Medium drip? What had he been thinking, changing his coffee order to fit that of Blaine’s? He longingly thought of his old non-fat mocha, hating the fact that he hadn’t brought enough money to buy another cup.

The loud  _tap-tap-tap_  of Santana’s blood red nails roused him from his bitterness. It seemed she wasn’t satisfied with his silence.

This morning, Santana Lopez had called Kurt Hummel on the phone, and told him to meet him at the Lima Bean, pronto. You didn’t tell Santana no. Especially not when she hung up on you. Kind of made it impossible. And Kurt was curious, to be honest.

“Okay, quit the crap Lady Hummel, tell me what went down between you and Hairy Kabumsky, so I can fix it, dammit!” Santana was staring coldly at him. A slight flinch went through him, but he suppressed it, contained it to a spasm of his leg and a tightening of his features. So  _that_  was what this was about. Of course.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kurt said, lips pressed tightly together. No outing, no fucking outing David Karofsky.

“Look, I found something out the other day, and- look, the Hairy Asshole is  _gay_ , and if you tell me what you did to piss him off, I can fix it, so you can  _come back_!”

Of course Santana found out about Karofsky’s secret. He could only assume she hadn’t told anyone else, since no one had blown up his phone yet.

“Santana, I can’t come back! The educational system at Dalton is- it’s amazing! The classes are far more challenging, it’ll look good on my college applications because my scores will be that much more impressive, considering what kind of school this is!”

“Yeah, and you can have a lot of fun with all the gay-ass boytoys here, right? Having lots of gay-ass fucking fun, and completely abandoning your  _friends_.”

“I have friends here too. Jeff and Flint especially. I’m removing myself from toxicity, that doesn’t mean I’m abandoning you!”

It still felt strange to not mention Blaine as a best friend. But the thought of Jeff and Flint was warming in itself.

“You can dress it up as whatever you like, but you’re  _abandoning us!_ ”

Kurt bowed his head, closed his eyes, and whispered, “Santana, you can pretend all you want that you and Britt aren’t something. That  _you_ aren’t something. But don’t hate me because I’m not at McKinley.” He was chancing it on mentioning Brittany. But Santana was guilting him, and he would not take that lying down.

Santana was quiet. He didn’t open his eyes, but put his hand on the table, palm up. The Latina didn’t take hold of it. He heard the loud rapping of those nails of hers on the table while she was searching for another angle.

“What about the money? You can’t expect your daddy to keep paying for that fancy-ass school!”

That hurt. That really hurt. His dad had cancelled his honeymoon for Kurt to transfer to Dalton. Santana knew that. She knew he’d do anything for his dad. But she was going straight for the jugular, instead of talking about Nationals or something. He didn’t  _care_  about Nationals now.

It was clear that she didn’t want to waste time.  
Good. Neither did he.

“Santana, you have to stop. Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve asked my dad if he could send me to another school, a public school. But he won’t let me do that, let alone send me back to McKinley. He wants me to be safe, and he wants me to have good options for colleges, and I can get that here, because my grades will be amazing if I keep up with the studying. He pays less for me to go at Dalton than most of the students, anyway, because I’m one of the students that came here for the zero-bullying-tolerance-policy.

“I love you guys Santana,  _I do._  But I can’t go back to McKinley. I don’t want to get hypothermia again because the jocks pours water over me during the dumpster toss and closes the lid on me. I don’t want go back to having Mr. Peters loudly proclaiming that homosexuals are filth,  _in calculus class._  I can’t fucking go back to a closeted jock who thinks that he’s gay because I exist, because I ‘converted him’. I can’t go back, because it would kill my dad even more than this is already doing. I forced dad to sell my Nav, and we’re fixing up a really old car at the garage that I can get. The Nav money will cover most eventual hospital bills, if that is necessary. I’ve tried, Santana, but my dad found out how scared shitless I am, and he won’t let me back. ”

Santana grunted unhappily.

“Hear you dumped the gel helmet. Sylvester is happy.” She said, changing the topic, her eyes steely. He nodded absently, and got up, leaving the café. “Don’t need her to appear out of the blue because you said her name,” he said and winked at the girl.

It wasn’t exactly accurate what she’d said right then, but what did it matter? His first boyfriend had dumped him, and he was essentially a failure. Santana knew that. Hell, everyone in ND knew his boyfriend had dumped him and Kurt wasn’t doing anything to win him back.

* * *

KurtandBlaine had crashed and burned after Kurt and Jeff became friends. They weren’t even the homoerotic kind of friends, there were no cuddles or touchiness between them beyond the happy hugs Jeff would give every one of his friends when he saw them. There was no way Blaine was jealous about the time the two spent together, especially since a lot of it also was spent with Jeff’s roommate, and Jeff also had other friends he spent time with.

It was the first time Kurt had made friends at Dalton besides Blaine, (which was somewhat weird in itself, now that he thought about it - he’d been there for months, and he only got friends after he had gotten together with Blaine) - and he had been ecstatic, spending a lot of time with Jeff and Flint. Male friends! Finally! It had been sparkly and fun - literally. It turned out, Jeff, who had the whitest hair Kurt had ever seen on anyone who actually was a natural brunette, was quite fond of glitter. His room at Dalton had been covered with posters of musicians and fairylights in different colors. The mirror frame was covered in small fake jewels and lots of glitter. His glittery decoration was being contrasted heavily by Flint, his roommate, who was darker in his stylistic choices. He preferred black bed linens and had skulls around on shelves and a glow-in-the-dark poster of a monster over his bed.

The day it had ended with Blaine, he had been in Jeff’s room. Flint was out with friends, and they were having fun.

They had been singing along to Lady Gaga - Kurt showing Jeff how to walk in ten inch heels, brandishing hairbrushes like microphones, Jeff pulling out a bottle of glittery hairspray that made Kurt feel every bit the “little monster” that he was - when the door swung open.

And there Blaine Anderson had been in the doorway. The moment eerily reminded Kurt of Burt Hummel walking in on Kurt dancing to Single Ladies. The look of, “You’re not what I expected” scorching him to the core, leaving him feeling like he was dirty and worthless and not enough for someone like Blaine.

And thus it had commenced. Blaine had pulled him out to _talk_  and told him that he’d been on his way to invite Kurt out to the movies and a dinner but since Kurt clearly had no regard for the rules at Dalton-

Kurt was “too loud” he explained. Not in the sense of volume - it was a weekend at Dalton, and no one else had complained about any loud noise at all; actually the next door neighbor had told them both that he could barely hear the music at all on multiple occasions. The polished oak doors made sure no sound was even heard from the halls when they were closed - so no, it wasn’t that Kurt was disturbing other students. But still, he was too loud, in Blaine's world.

Kurt knew he was supposed to be apologizing and fighting for Blaine in that moment, but for some reason the lyrics “ _she looks good but her boyfriend says she’s a mess_ ” was ringing in his head. He’d just stared at Blaine.

Then, there had been lots of pretty words of wanting to be best friends again,  _just like they had been before,_ and of how  _it’s not you, it’s me_.

The essence of it was clear though; Kurt wasn’t enough of a perfect Dalton boy to make Blaine happy. Kurt had cried for hours into Jeff’s favorite shirt, soaking it in tears and snot.

And so KurtandBlaine had gone their separate ways, and were no longer an entity. It had only lasted a little over a month, the thing they had - Kurt couldn’t call it boyfriends, he just  _couldn’t_ , boyfriends had to mean more than a little making out - and then Blaine was done with him.

* * *

A couple weeks passed after that coffee meeting with the closeted Latina, before Kurt got a text message from Santana who grudgingly admitted that he was right. She’d been attempting to get Burt Hummel to agree to sending Kurt back to McKinley, but with Kurt having admitted to a lot of the things that went on in that particular cesspool of homophobia, Burt was refusing to send Kurt back, and Kurt wasn’t exactly complaining. He  _did_  miss his friends from the McKinley Glee club, and the Warblers  _were_  horribly uptight, but the curriculum was every academic’s wet dream, and hanging out with Jeff or Flint was so much fun. There was the added fun of that cute blond boy in his math class, Matthew, who, in contrast to heterosexual Finn Hudson, or, even, the out-and-proud Blaine Anderson, didn’t seem to mind his flirtations in the slightest.

Kurt wasn’t interested in a boyfriend, not right now, but Matthew was delectable with his trained body and jock persona, and he was  _undeniably_  interested in boys. Why  _shouldn’t_ Kurt have fun?

And it was quite a lot of fun, not to mention a huge confidence boost, to see the boy glance towards him when he traced his throat with his pen, or when Matthew licked his lips provocatively upon catching Kurt’s eyes.

When their math teacher let them work in pairs the two gravitated towards each other, and had decided to meet up after class ended to look through the problems in the text book, as Kurt honestly wasn’t very good in this class (Mr. Peters had never allowed him to become good, always leaving him to fend for himself desperately) - but Kurt didn’t expect a lot of studying to go down.

And he had, of course, been right. They’d gone to Matthew’s room, and after only a few minutes of work, had abandoned the studying to talk. He found out that Matthew had broken up with an ex-girlfriend only a month or so ago, when she’d found out he was bisexual. “I don’t really see what her problem was. I was commited to her, so in love, but I’ve also liked boys in the past, and I’ll always like boys, just like I’ll always like girls too.”

Kurt had to admit to Matthew he didn’t really understand bisexuality, but, on the other hand, he didn’t really understand heterosexuality either. Breasts were fine, he just wasn’t interested in them. He even admitted to the cruel comment he’d made to Blaine about bisexuality, figuring it was better Matthew knew about it than not.

Somehow they’d landed on the topic of making out. More specifically, making out  _with each other_  (Kurt blushed through that entire conversation) - and both agreed that there would be no commitment; and the air was light and easy between them, though it soon became harder and harder to breathe with hands in hair and under shirts and tongues and lips and  _teeth_.

When he’d left, he expected the feeling of having disappointed his dad to overwhelm him - after all, he was hooking up with a boy without dating him or being in love with him, was doing something that didn’t “matter” in his dad’s eyes, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel that this  _did_ matter. It wasn’t love, but it was fun and it made him feel good, and they had agreed to everything they did. They’d shared something of themselves when they were kissing, yes, but that didn’t mean they’d lost something.

Kurt became friends with Matthew. They kept away from doing anything remotely date-like, and kept everything strictly platonic. They made out occasionally. He liked the easy nature of it, the give and take, and it kept his hormones in check on the days when he felt like jumping someone.

Watching movies with Jeff, Matthew and Flint was a lot of fun. He had even discovered that Flint liked baking (“Don’t tell a soul about this Kurt, it’ll destroy my street cred!” he had hissed when he handed them his fantastic homemade lemon sorbet. “Oh honey,” Jeff said affectionately, “You haven’t got any,” while Matthew was examining the sorbet with the same kind of childish fascination as Finn Hudson would. “So this is ice cream… Without the cream? It’s like, whaddya call it, vegan? If it is, my principles kind of requires me to not eat it. But it also smells amazing, which is annoying, because it’s so good looking. If I don’t tell anyone you like baking you won’t tell anyone I ate vegan ice cream, will you?” Kurt just started humming  _stick to the status quo_  and ate half the tub all by himself).

They all made it through their exams intact, though Kurt felt as though he’d been skinned alive, and he and Flint made cakes and cookies in five different flavors for the last Warblers’ practice of the year - even though it was sort of pointless to even have practiced beyond Regionals, since they didn’t go to Nationals, like his McKinley friends did

And then it was the week before the start of the summer holidays, and Kurt discovered the heart wrenching crush Jeff had on Nick Duval, and perhaps that was the moment that led to him deciding to damn Blaine’s “sexy” lessons to hell.

* * *

Kurt had walked into one of the many study rooms, which were usually very empty. He was on the west side of the building and students tended to use the study rooms on the east side for whatever reason. Maybe because they were closer to the dorms. He could sort of understand why - on the night before his math final, he’d been mumbling algorithms to himself the whole walk back to the dorms, and had nearly fallen asleep before he reached his room. He still preferred this room though, he liked the big windows and the green view, and he preferred to be able to move his body as much as possible, burn off at least  _some_ of the calories in the many sugary treats Flint made.

Upon entering, his attention shifted immediately to a very familiar tuft of white-blond hair. His smiled to himself as he saw Jeff sitting alone in the room, staring out the window, not studying or reading at all. His smile faded when he realized that the look on Jeff’s face had a hint of wistfulness to it. He walked a little closer and looked out the window to see if he could spot whatever Jeff was staring at, only noticing a bunch of other familiar boys walking down the big grassy field.

He started to walk up to Jeff, tapping him on the shoulder when he was close enough to do so. Jeff jumped at the contact and turned his surprised face towards Kurt.

“Oh it’s just you...” Jeff breathed out. Kurt lifted up an eyebrow.

“Just me huh?” Kurt said sarcastically.

Jeff smiled and gestured for Kurt to sit down across from him. Kurt gladly did so and did not hesitate to get straight to the point. “So, mind telling me why you were shooting all sad and longing looks at those boys over there?”

Jeff’s eyes widened and his face became slightly red. He was obviously starting to feel embarrassed at having been caught as he hid his face in his hands. Kurt bit his lip, worried that he had crossed a line. If whatever the reason he was staring at those boys were for was embarrassing, he wanted Jeff to tell him as Kurt saw him as his best friend here. He wanted Jeff to be able to tell him anything, just like Kurt could. He wanted Jeff to know that he wouldn’t laugh at him no matter how embarrassing his confession would be.

Jeff peeked through his fingers at Kurt before he rubbed his hands over his eyes and huffed out a, “Okay I’ll tell you. But you can’t judge me okay?”

Kurt nodded vigorously, propping his chin on his hands, ready to lend a listening ear. This was  _definitely_ a crush on a boy. Exciting!

Jeff glanced around as if he was making sure no one was listening and leaned closer to Kurt’s curious looking face.

“You know who Nick is right?”

Kurt cocked his head but nodded slowly. Nick was one of the Warblers. He was known for always auditioning for solos, and he had a pretty good voice, but other than that he was pretty quiet. He didn’t really blame him though, because no matter how much the poor guy tried, Blaine always ended up with the solo, even though Blaine didn’t even  _audition_. It had gotten to the point that Nick had given up trying out for solos.

Nick was also known for being pretty close friends with Jeff. Kurt had never hung out with Jeff and Nick at the same time, but he caught them talking to each other quite a lot, especially during practice.

“Well, the truth is... I... like him. Way too much.”

It was Kurt’s turn to be surprised. Well, only for a split second. After that split second he realized there was nothing to be surprised about. Now that he thought about it, the revelation that Jeff liked Nick wasn’t really a revelation at all, but moreover just a thing he always knew was there. He’d never thought about it, but it  _was_ quite obvious. He knew what look you gave someone if you really liked them, and Jeff had always looked at Nick that way.. That fond look, the look of “ _please take my hand, and please kiss me and please love me, I’m starving for it, for you.”_  And he was sure that he saw Nick give that look to Jeff in return.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. What I can say though is that it’s pretty obvious you do.”

Jeff’s eyebrows almost shot into his hairline. “It’s obvious!? You don’t think Nick knows right?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, “And why do you say that as if it would be bad if he did know? I think it’s pretty obvious he likes you too.”

Jeff rolled his eyes back and slumped into his chair. “There’s no way he likes me back Kurt. I’m nothing but a friend to him.”

Kurt smiled softly at his friend, and patted his shoulder. “I’m not sure about that. You’re kind of wonderful Jeff, and if he doesn’t see that, he’s dumb.”

Jeff was quiet. “You can’t know if he’s boyfriend material anyway. What if he doesn’t like Lady Gaga?” Kurt said playfully, and tousled Jeff’s soft locks fondly. Jeff gasped, looking horrified. “That’s not fair! He can’t not like Gaga! I can’t be in love with a boy who doesn’t enjoy  _Lady Gaga_!”

“It should be a rule,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “Anyone who wants to date Kurt Hummel or Jeff Sterling needs to have a healthy appreciation for Lady Gaga.”

Jeff chuckled and then asked, “Is that why you and Matthew aren’t dating?”

Kurt nodded. “I need somebody who will be okay with my theatricality. Who won’t ask me to tone it down or fit in better. Somebody who doesn’t try to change me and tells me that I’m not good enough when I’ve done everything to become that he wants.” The thought of Blaine laughing at Kurt’s ridiculous attempts at being  _sexy_  makes his face heat up and his eyes burn in humiliation. How anyone could expect him to be sexy when he was told not be himself was beyond him.

Jeff watched him with a knowing look on his face, and Kurt knew that Jeff could tell that he was talking about Blaine. “I’m not a back-ground singer. I’m not good at blending in.”

He thought of his girls back in New Directions, and with a smile, he said, “I’m the bright eyeshadow, not the foundation. And you, Jeffrey, are the glitter-bomb someone threw in the spa.”

Jeff agreed with a laugh, but then, with a somber smile and a look toward the window, he said, “I’m going to miss him this summer”

And with that, Kurt hugged him, and told him that he was there to listen, anytime Jeff needed him to.

Had this been New Directions, there would no doubt have been a song and promises of eternal friendship. This was Kurt and Jeff though, and they were good in this moment, that felt like it was sparkling.

“Now,” Jeff said, “Nick has the best legs on the track team. Just. Look at him.” 

* * *

Kurt leaned back against Mercedes’ pillows, one of his stiff shoulders relishing in the feeling of soft and warm fabric.

It was summer, which meant he had the option to visit home. It had been a while since he had a sleepover with any of the girls, but luckily him, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were all free to do so.

Thankfully none of the girls brought up anything about him and Blaine or him transferring back. He was quite surprised honestly that not even Rachel had brought it up. Either they had all agreed to not talk about it in front of him before he got here or they all just really knew to leave both subjects alone. He appreciated it really. Tonight he just wanted to have fun with his friends and get away from all of his problems.

“So, girls. What’s the latest McKinley gossip?” Kurt pried.

Rachel, who was braiding her own hair, obviously became interested in answering that question as her face lit up. Kurt didn’t bother rolling his eyes like everyone else did. If anyone ever brought up gossip, the two people who were likely to start talking first were Rachel and Santana, maybe Mercedes sometimes. Rachel usually beat the other two to it though.

“Well, I for one think that people are being a little too judgmental on what happened at Nationals. They just don’t understand, along with the judges, that the kiss  _made_ the song.” Rachel quipped while looking especially at Mercedes. Kurt chose then to roll his eyes and smile as Mercedes gave Rachel a nasty look, muttering about how  _if you keep talking I’mma cut you._

He had to say, he even missed hearing Rachel complain.

“Where did you get your eyeshadow, Cedes?” he asked with a grin. Mercedes was hiding her face, looking embarrassed. “Ugh, that store Shane works at.”

“You’re shameless,” he said, shaking his head, but still grinning widely. “The color doesn’t suit you at all."

“Wait, what are you guys talking about?” TIna looked confused. “ _Shane._ Jock at McKinley. Super, super hot. He works at the department store and I came in, I buy all the good cheap makeup there, and I just thought he was- well he was damn  _lickable._  So, I think to myself, ‘how do I know he isn’t, ah- lady-fabulous', I think that’s what you and Tina called it Rachel, we all know what happened the last time I seriously liked a guy…”

There was a moment of silence as Kurt heard the distant sound of a rock smashing through his windshield. Mercedes coughed and looked apologetically at him. “So I asked him if he could help me finding a new eyeshadow. I know that’s a stereotype, but like, it was a way to get closer to him, and if he was too good at picking it out, I’d know he probably liked guys. Anyway, so I ask, and he picked  _this atrocious color_ , and he was also checking me out, so I hope he’ll ask me out. He’s not getting a taste of  _this_  chocolate mama before then.”

They all laughed. “Maybe you could combine it with the Dior eyeliner I gave you..” Kurt mumbled, looking through her bag of beauty products. “You have to make your eyes pop, they’re the last thing you really see before kissing someone…” He had dug out an eyeliner and completely missed Rachel’s dumbstruck look. “You’ve been kissing?  _Who_?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Me and a guy from math, Matthew, we struck up a deal to make out when we want to, ages ago.”

“So, you’ve got a boyfriend?” Rachel looked intrigued, and Mercedes looked hurt that he didn’t tell her. Kurt blinked. “God no. We both just like making out, we’re horny teenagers, and we’re friends. I can’t imagine dating him. We’re friends, we sometimes hook up.” He shrugged.

“Huh.”

Mercedes looked surprised. “Sometimes I forget that you’re a  _guy_. Like, I  _know_  you’re a guy, but I never think of you as a guy with  _guy_  hormones, and stuff. You want  _sex_.”

Santana nudged him, and smiled predatorily. "Preach."

Kurt laughed. “As if you don’t!” Mercedes grinned. “You guys… Shane. His fucking arms!”

Rachel butted in with a very sincere and formal “ _I,_  for one, am very sexually attracted to Finn.”

Kurt tugged at her braided hair with a chuckle. “Don’t talk about my brother like that!”

Yeah. He missed his girls.

* * *

“ ** _Shit, want you, in my hand, like we did last week, want to hold it, want you to fuck my hand-“_**

Kurt moaned, fisting himself, rough and fast, very much fucking his own hand, his eyes closed, “ _Yeah want you to do that to me, fuck, want to touch you too, want to hold you so tight, just the way you like it, the little bit of pain, oh shit, yes, want to keep fucking touching you and want you to keep touching me until I come and then I want to use my come as lube on your dick, until you come, oh fuck,”_

“ ** _Shit, don’t stop talking, I want to twist my hand under your head, do that for me now, please, pretend I’m there and you’re fucking my hand, fuck, want to come, fucking make me come,”_**  the words crackled through the phone, and Kurt groaned at the thought. He wanted, needed to come, right now. “ _Please,” “ **Please”**_  they said collectively, and Kurt  _came_ , finally. Matthew’s moan on his end was a clear indicator that he had too. “ _Thanks Matthew,”_  he said breathlessly, letting his head fall back into the pillows of his bed. “ ** _Haha, it’s my pleasure. Texas is way boring without any cute gay boys, and the girls just never really get me up here. No one to mess around with_**.” he could hear the playful pout in Matthew’s voice. “ ** _Heard a couple guys are transferring to Dalton though, in our year I mean. One from France, one from California-“_**

Kurt grabbed his most towlettes from beside his pillow, where he had put them before starting, and starting cleaning himself off, still breathless, and with a laugh agreed that yes, the French boys were just genetically hotter. He really needed to be clean before anyone came down to get him for dinner-

But it was too fucking late for that, apparently, since the door now opened with a  _bang_ , and-

“Shit! Were you  _jerking off_?” It was Puck. Of course it was. Because the person he needed to see post-phone sex, while cleaning his dick, was Noah fucking Puckerman.

Kurt turned red.

“Wait, you totally were!” Puck crowed.

“ _I gotta go Matthew.”_  He mumbled into the phone and hung up.

“Puck, why aren’t you and Kurt coming up yet?” Finn asked impatiently, now ALSO standing in the doorway. “Why are we just standing here? Why is Kurt all blushy? And his crotch covered in-“

“Little dude was having  _phone sex_!” Puck said, sounding like a proud papa.

Finn screamed, and ran from the room.

This resulted in dinner being delayed, so that Kurt could have the  _pleasure_  of explaining to his father, that  _yes_ , he was (somewhat, they had never gone further than handjobs) sexually active, and  _no,_ he didn’t have a boyfriend. 

“I know you said I matter. And I know I do. But I deserve to feel good. I don’t feel like I’m losing something to Matthew. We’re sharing some moments, we like each other, but we won’t ever date, because we’re just not into each other like that.”  
“He should take you out on a date if he wants to have sex with you!” Burt said, sounding kind of enraged and confused.

“I don’t  _want_ him to! I like doing the sex thing with him, it matters to me. We don’t  _want_  to be boyfriends! Don’t you get it? It’s not what we want right now! What me and Matthew have, it’s amazing. But it’s not romantic.”

“Kurt, you shouldn’t throw yourself away-!” His dad looked heartbroken, and Kurt just couldn’t take it. “I matter, dad. I matter, and I choose what I want for myself. He isn’t taking advantage, and neither am I.” and now Kurt was  _crying_. “You believed I was sexually harassing Finn. That’s why I couldn’t tell you about-“ he caught his breath; he’d almost said,  _Karofsky_ , but then continued with a, “the things that happened at McKinley. I didn’t think I  _mattered_. I  _do_   _matter._  Whatever I, as a single gay  boy, wants to do with another, single gay boy is my own business, as long as it’s legal and we both want it, it doesn’t matter whether we’re dating or not.”

Kurt’s face was unhappy, filled with a palpable disappointment, and his eyes burned.

"You treat me like I'm your daughter, dad. You want to be the father who chases away boys who breaks my heart, but the truth is dad, right now,  _you're_  breaking mine."

This was why Dalton was good for Kurt, he thought. He was truly understanding now, that he wasn’t an alien for wanting the same things as everyone else.

How funny, that that had never been anything he’d learnt from Blaine.

* * *

Summer passed in a flurry of working at the garage, shopping, girl’s nights with his New Direction girls, and endless phone calls, skype sessions and meetings in person, with his Dalton friends. Jeff had cried for half an hour on Kurt’s shoulder about a boy hugging Nick in a photo posted on Nick’s Instagram (until Kurt found out that that was Nick’s  _cousin_ , and Jeff was appropriately embarrassed and horrified.) Matthew came home from Texas and gave Kurt the promised handjob, while Flint had stayed at Dalton, adamant that he wouldn’t go back home. He never talked of his family; Kurt didn’t think he ever would.

It was summer, wild and free. S’mores in the Jones’ back yard, Jeff training him out of a gag reflex (“ _swallow around the banana, take it deeper, c’mon, or I’ll get Mercedes to come watch and ridicule!”)_  singing around campfires, setting off fireworks, picking strawberries (and crying in his room later, because Flint didn’t know that the last time he’d picked strawberries was the summer before his mom died, and sometimes it still  _hurt_  that she wasn’t there).

Kurt was used to the world knocking him down when things started going right for him, so he knew, he just  _knew_  that senior year would be crazy.

He’d actually expected the first thing that went wrong to be Matthew ending their arrangement. He’d expected to feel somewhat hurt. But somehow, he didn’t.

It was two weeks before the end of summer, a miserable rainy day, and Matthew was over at his house, with Jeff in tow. At some point during the movie, he looked over at Kurt and said, “I’ve met a guy. He’s straight, but it doesn’t feel right to hook up with you with this… intense crush,” and Kurt just nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

Jeff offered him sympathy, and Kurt told him that under no circumstances should he introduce their parents to each other. “Becoming stepbrothers with your crush is  _such_  a rookie mistake.”

They all laughed, and continued watching  _Twilight,_ chatting about whether they were Team Jacob or Team Edward.

Matthew told him, “I love you man,” before he left, and Kurt smiled. "See ya.

That night his father told him he understood.

*

And then Kurt met a pompous asshole from France, who apparently had no fucking fashion sense, despite having lived in - wait for it -  _Paris._  The fashion capitol of the world.

It was the weekend right before the new school year started, and Kurt was back at Dalton, sitting in one of the study hall rooms working on a poster for his English 4 class. They been given a book to read over the summer and had to do a poster for one of the central themes of the story when they were done and turn it in on the second day of classes. He had finished the book but he had almost forgotten about the poster until yesterday so he was rushing to finish it. He was not going start his senior year off missing homework that he had had 2 months to do.

He started gluing a couple of colorful letters to his dark blue poster-board, trying his best not to make it look sloppy. Not many students were on the premises, as they tried to enjoy their last two days before classes and homework took control of their lives once again. Jeff had gone with Nick and Thad to go swimming and wouldn’t be back until later. Kurt had wanted to go, but he was determined to get this poster done.

He bit his lip as he saw that he put too much glue on one of the letters and cursed under his breath. He went to grab a tissue when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He glanced over at the entrance as a boy that he didn’t recognize approached the room, staring down at his phone and muttering to himself.

Kurt couldn’t really see his face, as it was pointed down, but could clearly see that the guy was tall and had a cringey sense of fashion.  _Popped collar? That’s douchy._

The guy was wearing black and white converse with sorta baggy worn down jeans, topped with an ugly green and navy blue polo shirt, with the aforementioned popped collar. His slight frown grew into an unsatisfied scowl at the choice in clothing.

The guy walked into the room and stopped in his tracks as he threw his head up for a split second in obvious frustration. Kurt caught a glimpse of his face and he determined that this guy was kinda good looking.

The guy pointed his head back down and scratched his head, saying, “ _Comment suis-je censé savoir ce qu’il devrait porter?_ »

Kurt smiled to himself as he realized that this guy must have been the boy from France that Matthew had mentioned and Jeff had cried over during one especially emotional summer day ("Nick will probably love the french guy more than he’ll ever love me!’’). Whatever was wrong, the clear fact was that this guy had to help someone find what to wear and he had no clue. He wasn’t surprised, the obvious lack in sense of fashion this guy had just didn’t point to any abilities with clothes picking.

«Je dirai.» Kurt said.  _I'll say._  That guy could not give  _anyone_ fashion advice.

The boy looked up in alarm, clear that he hadn’t noticed anyone else in the room, and set his eyes on Kurt. Besides the bad fashion, Kurt had to admit that this guy was super hot. He had the eyes down pat.

Kurt smirked at his confused look and so Kurt continued, «Qui a besoin de conseils de mode? »  _Who needs fashion advice?_ He’d asked.

The guy licked his lips and glanced back down to his phone before hesitantly saying, « Un ami. »

Kurt chuckled and crossed his arms, ready to be a little teasing, and said, still in french, _"Then your friend needs to find someone else to get some fashion advice, because, obviously, you need help yourself."_

The guy’s lips twitched upwards and his eyes narrowed, obviously offended. Kurt gave the guy a snide smile. He had no idea why he had chosen to be bitchy to this guy, but he did. And he was kinda enjoying it. It was fun. Sitting in a study hall all day, working on an irrelevant project could probably bring out his bitchy side, who knew.

The guy huffed and stuffed his phone into one of his jean pockets, saying aggressively, «Ce que l'enfer est-ce  que cela veut dire?»

Oh.  _Cute. Guy thinks he’s all that and a bag of chips. Ugh. He actually sounds incredulous._

Kurt nonchalantly started gluing letters again, going over the things in his head and out loud what the guy could do to fix his fashion sense this time going back to English.

«Maybe a blue scarf will compliment your brown eyes and fair skin, combined with a skin tight T-shirt and loose jeans. Or maybe you could try at the very least to not wear shirts that make you look like a total douchebag. And not in a good way. Did you seriously wake up this morning thinking that outfit was nicely put together? If you did then I wouldn’t give advice you to give  _anyone_  fashion advice unless they want to dress badly. »

The guy looked like he was extremely pissed off as Kurt glanced back up to see his reaction.

“Why the hell should I be taking fashion advice from you?’’

Kurt rolled his eyes and ushered the boy over. The boy knitted his eyebrows together and slowly walked over to where he was sitting.

“Show me a picture of your friend.’’ Kurt demanded more than asked. The guy took out his phone and within a few seconds showed Kurt a picture of his friend, explaining that the guy was going on a date.

«I for one think that he should just wear a simple polo shirt. It’s a date, not like he’s going to a ball. Polo’s are nice.»

Kurt scowled and shook his head, « This is what I’m saying. Thank god you stumbled upon me because you’re hopeless. Whatever jeans he wears, his ass needs to look good in it, as both men and women biologically are attracted to a good ass on a guy. The shirt must not be too tight as he will look poor, and also too gangly. He should wear a belt with a decorative buckle, to make his look more distinctive. His scarf should be blue, yes. Preferably a strong blue, cobalt, turquoise, no dusty color if he can avoid it. His eyes will pop. »

Kurt nodded to himself as he studied the picture and finished his fashion diagnosis. He looked over to the guy and rolled his eyes again as he could see the guy was annoyed. He could tell this guy wasn’t gonna take his advice seriously. He ended up being right as the guy stood up and snided, ‘’Whatever gay face.’’

Kurt’s eyes shot up as the guy then proceeded to storm off, annoyance bubbling in his own stomach at the name. As the guy stomped out of the room, Kurt yelled after him, ‘’You’re welcome meerkat’’

Kurt sighed loudly and turned back his attention to his poster, choosing to forget this encounter for now. He guessed he had just made an enemy at Dalton. Hopefully they wouldn’t run into each other too much in the future.

* * *

Yeah, that hope was tragically in vain. In fact, they ran into each other quite a lot after that. The guy was in even most of Kurt’s classes. His name was something along the lines of “I’m a huge unfashionable jerk”, and  _he_ was.

For the most part, they steered clear of each other. Sometimes they would exchange nasty looks - Kurt was a little impressed at how he had his condescending smirk down to an art form - but that was pretty much it. Nasty glares and cold smirks.

Well, until they got paired up for an activity in French class. (Why he even had to take a French class was beyond him -  _he had apparently lived in god damn Paris, he didn’t need to take extra classes! Dammit!)_

Mrs. Krawger told their class one day to pair up with a partner and practice their French. Usually, since he had none of his friends in this class and it had been an odd number, he would do these activities by himself. However, as everyone paired up with their usual partners, it dawned on him that now since there was no longer an odd number in this class, he would have to work with someone else. Of course, that someone else just had to be The Douchebag. Douchebag #2, he conceded to himself, as he thought of how Blaine fucking Anderson had stepped onto a table last week and loudly begun singing  _Firework_  by Katy Perry. In the cafeteria. To the lunch lady. Honestly, Kurt had to admit, that Rachel Berry had sung that song so much better, even with her strange affinity for animal sweaters. And what about “blending in”? Being too “loud”? How he could have dated that douchebag was beyond him.

So jerkface wasn’t the biggest douchebag in the school.

He rolled his eyes to himself and glanced over at the guy, who he still didn’t know the name of, and scowled when their eyes met. They both knew they would have to work together, and they both recoiled in physical disgust at the thought.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and beckoned the guy over to the empty seat beside him with his eyes. The guy rolled his eyes and got up, gathering his things and walking over to his table. He sat down beside Kurt and slumped back, obviously not looking forward to what was about to unfold.

“ **So, how about we try to do this without killing each other. Sound good Mr. CW?”**

Kurt smirked over at the guy, who was lowering his eyebrows in irritation. Gosh, picking on this plebian - make no mistake, he may have money, but he was a plebian nonetheless - in French was so much fun.

“ **Impossible. How do you expect me to sit here and take insults from someone who is cursed with the gayest face I have ever seen in my life.”** The guy let his eyebrows flick upwards once and also put on his best smirk.

_Crap._

Kurt had to admit that this sneaky meerkat was actually pretty hot, especially now that he wasn’t wearing his fugly polo shirts. The Dalton uniform really suited him. If there was one thing Kurt had to say was the guy’s best feature, it would definitely be his beautiful green eyes. Unlike most of the guys here at Dalton, he had so much emotion reflected in them. There was a certain fire that always seemed to flicker in his orbs, and it was hot.

Not that Kurt would EVER let this douchebag of epic proportions know any of this. (and yes, Kurt knew he’d started this argument, but  _honestly_ , the guy had worn a  _polo_ with  _a popped collar_  when Kurt saw him for the first time, it was hard not to dislike him on the spot.)

“ **Well at the very least I guess that just shows your will to fight doesn’t fade easily. If you want to engage in an insult war, then so be it.”**

Kurt paused and started shifting through his papers, “ **I’ll start. First of all, being a dick won’t make yours any bigger. I know it must be hard to sit down every day and not be able to get the honor of having your dick be in pain when closing your legs too close. Do you get what I’m saying? Because even though I can speak fluently in English, French and Spanish, I don’t speak idiot.”**

The guy narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his face into a face that clearly screamed ‘pissed’. It. Was. Glorious.

“ **Aww, it’s so cute seeing you talk about things you don’t understand. I would show you just how big my dick is if I thought you could handle it. I refuse to believe that any sane gay guy would bring his dick anywhere near you.”**

Kurt smiled and shoved his papers into one of his folders. “ **Was I supposed to be offended by that? You should just go polish your crocs and not waste your breath on me, who you’ve mistaken for someone who gives a shit.”**

Kurt licked his lips and shot the meerkat-esque boy at his side a teasing look. The guy crossed his arms and huffed loudly, looking around the room. Kurt focused on organizing the papers in his folder as silence grew between them, glad he had seemed to get the last word.

After a few minutes passed, Kurt looked up when he heard the guy said, “ **Name.”**

Kurt let his eyebrows knit together in a second of confusion, then he realized that the guy was asking for his name. Maybe this meant he would finally learn the name of this snotty criminal chipmunk.

Who was demanding his name, and who had a fire in his eyes that Kurt had rarely seen.

He licked his lips again as they suddenly became dry and breathed out, “ **Kurt Hummel. Yourself?”**

The guy nodded and bit down on his bottom lip before saying, “ **Sebastian Smythe.”**

Kurt nodded to Sebastian and went back to his papers. An air full of awkwardness started to surround them as neither knew what to say next. Kurt glanced at Sebastian a few times every so often, wondering if he should say anything else. Maybe he could try and be a little more pleasant.

But before he could say anything, the loud ringing of a bell sounded. He looked up in alarm and started putting his folder back into his bag once he realized that it was the bell for next period. Once he was done putting his stuff away, he glanced once again at the seat next to him, feeling slightly disappointed when he saw that it was vacant and Sebastian had already left the classroom.

* * *

Sebastian wasn’t a bully, but neither did he seem to be a very nice person. Kurt quickly discovered that. He was crude, sarcastic, and had a reputation of being a player. Kurt wasn’t sure how much of that last statement was the truth, and how much was just elitist private school boys being horrible gossips. (The story about him banging his headmaster at his old school had to be a lie, didn’t it?)

Especially since  _Kurt_  became the hot gossip about one and a half week into the semester.

 _Apparently,_ Matthew and Flint had been talking outside of Chemistry. Flint had been complaining about how Mr Brown never let them do any explosions, and Matthew had been talking about how Kurt and Jeff had wanted to make a glittery explosion.

Matthew had then mentioned how tired he was of crushing on straight boys - “Anthony doesn’t even  _look_  my way,  _god,_ I miss hooking up with Kurt.”

 _Apparently,_  Thad had walked by, and he had heard this. And he’d told Blaine. And then  _the first Warbler’s practice of the year_  had been hijacked by Kurt’s ex, who was yapping about how Kurt had broken his heart and now was a slut, and  _hadn’t he listened to his dad at all_ , and  _Matthew obviously didn’t like him at all_ -

Kurt would take this in stride though. He would refrain from poisoning Blaine’s food, or even cutting into him with his vicious, vicious words. He would refrain from

He was even considering using one of his favorite French insult, “You have the brain of a cheese sandwich” on Blaine instead of Smythe, but decided Sebastian Smythe would appreciate it better.

Some in the gossiping crowds said that Kurt was bisexual (how they arrived at that conclusion was astounding, since Matthew was, you know,  _male_ , but who knew how their minds worked) and that he had been afraid of himself when telling Blaine off for thinking he was bi (instead of, you know, just being plain  _hurt_  that his crush who was an openly gay boy would rather go out with a girl than him).

Some were of the opinion that he was being a harlot (kissing two boys willingly in his life was apparently the worst thing he could do). Others still thought that the fact that he had not and would not

Luckily, these were only gossipy boys, and not gossipy girls, and as such, the gossiping wasn’t too bad. They didn’t whisper behind his back; it was moreover a thing they debated as they played Halo, talking about Megan Fox’s tits or discussed what solos would work with Blaine’s voice. (Blaine had begged off doing duets, as that would only remind him of Kurt. His ex. Who Blaine had broken up with  _more than five months ago._ Oh yeah.)

But had this happened at McKinley, Kurt had no doubt the gossip would travel fast and be twice as brutal. Not to mention, there was a closeted gay boy who probably would be both furious and heartbroken Kurt had been hooking up with guys, since he himself wasn’t out. Dave Karofsky needed help with his anger management. Kurt wasn’t going to be the one to give it, but he did think it was necessary.

* * *

“ **I was planning on telling Blaine Anderson that he has the brain of a cheese sandwich, but, you know. I think you’d appreciate the insult more. So, you have the brain of a cheese sandwich.”** Kurt said, as he slid into his seat next to Sebastian the week after Blaine had started his “Kurt is trash and broke my heart” campaign.

Sebastian leered and shot back that Kurt would be more the type to enjoy a meat sandwich.

At lunch in the cafeteria the next day, Sebastian picked a cheese sandwich and mouthed something along the lines of “I’m eating my brain,” at Kurt, who stood later down the line. Then he’d smirked, and Kurt had hid his smile. Then he’d picked a meat sandwich.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Kurt and Sebastian became some unlikely, weird kind of bantering  _friends_. Sebastian asked Kurt what to sing for his audition to the warblers, and Kurt had suggested multiple Broadway numbers - because Sebastian’s responses were funny (“ **My cock doesn’t enjoy vagina, nor would it want to turn into one. Anyway, all the truly good songs featuring men are duets, and I can only audition alone.” “You sound like you actually watch musicals.” “Oh fuck you.”)** and then said that Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, while a couple years old, probably fit what the council wanted, while still going with Sebastian’ personality.

Kurt had sat in the posh room along with the rest of the Warblers, listening to Sebastian sing with a smoldering voice that he was  _bringing sexy back_ , and thought to himself that if Sebastian was in the room, sexy was definitely back.

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Kurt was in the closet. Well, the Dalton closets in the dorm rooms were actually not all that big (or perhaps his wardrobe was simply too extensive. Also, he had to let his roommate have part of it.) so he wasn’t  _in_ it, but he was in front of the closet, at the very least, picking out an outfit for the movies. He would be going with Jeff and Flint - Matthew was going to be playing hockey with Anthony, despite having no clue how to play it and Anthony being on his school’s team and quite good. Kurt had repeated his story about disastrous straight crushes (“be careful or you’ll end up with a new brother!”)

Perhaps everyone had to go through a crush of the Finn Hudson variety in their life?

Kurt picked up a paisley jacket. It resembled the one he had originally envisoned for his outfit, but the actual one  - with a beautiful  _golden_ paisley pattern, rather than this jacket’s decidedly more bronze-y pattern that felt as though it was old and whispering its secrets to him - had been left at his dad’s house when he moved; it wasn’t as though he used his normal clothes all that often, sadly. However, he had insisted, that were he to go out with his friends today, they’d be wearing their normal clothes. Hallelujah.

He shrugged on the jacket, and looked in the mirror, deciding that the pants needed to be a shade lighter, and found the right pair on the bottom shelf.  _Perfect._  He even had three whole minutes to get down to the parking lot where Jeff and Flint were waiting.

Kurt Hummel strutted out of his dorm room, brown bag over his shoulder (it matched his shoes). He almost missed the figure who was attempting to lock themselves into their own dorm room. Sebastian was juggling a stack of books and a key in his arms; his fingers kept fumbling around the key.

“Here, I can help,” Kurt said, with a wide grin, grabbing the five books and letting Sebastian get to unlock the door. His hand seemed to be a little shaky. At least that was the excuse Kurt told himself he’d use if anyone asked why he put a hand over Sebastian’s and directed it more directly to the keyhole. The skin was warm, and maybe Kurt was just hormonal and in serious need of someone to relieve him, but it seemed more likely that it was just Sebastian’s breath close to his ear that was making his entire body feel hot and his fingers tingle. “You. Uh. Thank you,” Sebastian said, his eyes had a strange look in them, as Kurt turned his head and looked at him. “No problem.” Kurt said, a soft smile on his lips.

The movie was even better than he’d thought it’d be; and he felt more at home, more settled in his own skin than he had for a long time.

* * *

Their friendship was becoming more of a real thing in the following weeks, with Sebastian sometimes joining him for lunch, and on a memorable break before French Sebastian even attempted to help him with math in the library. Problem was, that Sebastian was worse at math than he was, only beat by Brittany S. Pierce.

“She wrote ‘rainbows’ as an answer? You’re shitting me, right? You’re having me on, right?”

Kurt shook his head solemnly, and laughed. The sunlight coming through the library window fell on Sebastian’s cheek  _just right_ , and Kurt felt a little bit dizzy and a whole lot like kissing Sebastian’s incredulous look off his lips would be  _just right_  too.

The bell rang, and cut through his track of thought like a knife. “French, let’s go,  _mon petit chou.”_  Kurt laughed. “I’m a cabbage?” Sebastian grinned playfully. “C’mon. Ms Krawper will kill us if we don’t finish that assignment on Napoleon!”

Kurt grumbled good-naturedly that he still thought they should have picked French clothes designers as their project subject, instead of freaking Napoleon.

But when they reached the French class, they were apparently going to be taught by a young, beautiful substitute teacher that day. Kurt sighed. Not that he didn’t admire her hair, and he also thought her manicure was amazing, but bringing in a young, sexy lady, to an all boy’s school was not a smart move. Even if she was just a substitute.

“ **I’m Ms Lucroy, and I have been selected to teach you today, as your teacher, Ms Krawper, is under investigation with someone named Sue Sylvester. Apparently someone from her star cereal team is going to this class.** ” The lady said reading aloud from a piece of paper, before she set them to work. Kurt sunk lower down in his seat. Ugh. Sue Sylvester. Apparently she wanted her star Cheerio back, and would investigate his teachers for any crack. Well, Ms Krawper was competent, intelligent and brutal enough to keep them at work for an entire lesson. She’d survive.

In a way, he doubted she wanted him back at McKinley. She knew he was better off here.

He and Sebastian finished their work quickly, and began doing what they did best; shooting insults at each other. As French insults are quite strange, Kurt loved it when they really went all out with hissed insults while they worked diligently on their notes or just sat drawing or texting at the same time.

“ **You are a diarrhea pump with all the shit you spew.”**

“ **You’re as smart as the bottom of your feet!”**

“ **You have the body of a dog and the IQ of a five year old!”**

“ **You are a potato with the face of a Guinea pig!”**

Kurt thought he deserved bonus points for comparing Sebastian to a rodent, but then-

“ **Do you know how long your mother needs to take a shit? Nine months!”**

The world stopped, Kurt’s pen dropped from his grasp. All the blood left Kurt’s face, leaving him pale as a sheet, his eyes watery. His hand clenched the table so tightly his knuckles grew white. Sebastian looked up, perhaps just because Kurt hadn’t responded verbally or because he realized that insulting mothers was something just you don’t do, even when insulting each other grievously. This had just been  _banter._

And then Kurt whispered “my mom’s dead,” in English. His voice felt like broken glass coming out of his throat, because where had that been  _coming from_? He hadn’t expected his mother to come up, and they’d been  _bantering_ , and  _god, why wouldn’t his legs work, he needed to get away from here._

“Shit.” Sebastian said. Kurt could hear the distress in his voice, and he couldn’t  _breathe,_  he needed his  _mom,_  and his eyes burned with the effort of keeping in the tears, as he tried to push back from the table.

Sebastian grabbed his wrist, and stilled him very gently. “Kurt, Kurt, listen- I-“ Kurt stilled - became quiet stone like. “ **Ms Lucroy, I said something to Kurt that I really, really shouldn’t have. We have finished our work, and I really need to talk to him, is that acceptable?”**  Kurt heard Sebastian explain to the substitute teacher.

She responded in an affirmative, and Sebastian gave the woman the project they’d finished, and led him out of the room. He led him all the way to Kurt’s dorm, snatched Kurt’s key from his bag, and locked them in.

Then, finally, Kurt burst into tears. Big, ugly, tears.

Sebastian guided Kurt to the bed that obviously belonged to him (Kurt could recognize the Egyptian cotton SFERRA sheets in his sleep, and, apparently through his ugly tears as well). Kurt was in a mess of tears and he felt - ashamed. He was never known to be a cry baby, and if he could help it then he wouldn’t be crying in front of Sebastian of all people right now. But the damage had been done. To him his mother was always a sensitive subject. Just thinking of her would make him a little misty eyed.  Hearing someone tell a joke about her was ten times worse. Telling people who called the house phone that  _no, she’s dead, this is her son_  sometimes left him a mess on the kitchen floor, shaking and quivering.

He could tell Sebastian didn’t know what to do as he just continued to cry next to him. He didn’t blame him though. If Sebastian had been in his position, Kurt would definitely not have a clue what to do either.

His crying and their awkward silence continued on for another good 10 minutes before he was beginning to calm down. He was becoming aware of the fact that Sebastian’s hand was on his back, rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. He wasn’t sure how long he had been doing that, but now that Kurt was aware of it, he started to lean into Sebastian’s touch. Looked like his attempt at soothing him was working, and Kurt had to admit that maybe Sebastian did know a little bit about what to do.

His sobs became hiccups that left him breathless, and then they became heavy breaths. He brought up his hands to wipe at his now damp eyes, trying to rub out the remaining tears. He had now completely registered the fact that he had just cried in Sebastian’s arms, and he couldn’t be any more embarrassed.

“Are you okay now?” He heard Sebastian whisper. Kurt removed his now damp hands from his now dry eyes and looked over at him. Sebastian looked worried and he could see all of the regret that swam in those green orbs he had become quite fond of. He knew Sebastian hadn’t meant any harm. He didn’t know that his mom was dead.

Kurt looked away and nodded slightly.

“Yeah. Sorry. I can never really take it when people talk about her in any sense. It’s always been my weakness.”

Sebastian licked his lips and took Kurt’s hand, which in turn made him look down at it in surprise. He looked back up at Sebastian with a questioning look on his face.

“Do you...want to talk about it?”

Kurt blinked a few times before he realized what Sebastian had asked. He had never really talked about his mother before with anyone other than his dad. He always assumed that he would become the mess he had become just a few seconds ago if he did. And if he was open to the idea, was he really willing to let that person be Sebastian? He hadn’t even talked to Jeff about his mother. He wasn’t even sure Jeff knew she was dead - only that he had a stepmother in Carole. Opening up was scary and it  _hurt._  Flint didn’t know about that night he’d cried about the strawberries.

Well, apparently he was going to let Sebastian be that person as he swallowed and looked at the wall ahead of him.

“My mother was...a good woman. She was bright, sweet, and always knew what to do. I was bullied a lot in elementary school and didn’t have any friends, but because she was at home waiting for me, I was never really sad. She always made me feel better. She was like...my guardian angel.”

Kurt could feel his eyes tear up again as the memories of his mother came flooding back. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand as though it was a lifeline as he tried his best to continue.

“My favorite memory of her was when it was Christmas and us three would hang up ornaments on our tree and wetook small breaks to eat cookies, drink eggnog, and dance and sing to Christmas songs. My mom’s voice was so gentle and sweet, while my dad’s voice was rough and not very good.” He could feel his tears slide down his face as he chuckled at the memory of his dad’s horrible attempt at singing. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand again.

“We were a happy family. But...” Kurt’s voice broke off as he turned his attention to the ground. Sebastian squeezed his hand. “But then she got cancer. She was in the hospital a lot. Back then I didn’t really understand what was going on and the gravity of it all. I just convinced myself that she had the flu and would be all better in a couple of days or weeks. I think I lost her when I was six, even though she died two years later than that. That was when she had her first really strong reaction to the chemo, when she threw up a lot and cried. And I thought that all that pain she was feeling had to be breaking her apart and she had to have lost herself. I sort of knew she wouldn’t come back whole, I think. I did a lot of puzzles back then. Thought I might be able to put her broken parts back together. Sometimes she took too long to recognize me. And then all of a sudden….she was gone. Her body didn’t work anymore, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to put her back together.”

Kurt’s heavy breathing turned back into hiccups. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a loud sob. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand harder than before, digging his nails into the bone and begged for the tears and pain in his heart to stop.

Another few minutes passed before he began to calm down again. His eyes now stung with irritation and head was starting to hurt as well. He figured it would be best to stop crying before he gave himself a migraine.

Once he was just about done. He licked his lips and lessened his grip on Sebastian’s hand, feeling bad for holding it too tightly. Crescent moon shapes had formed, but Sebastian hadn’t even squeaked.

He sniffed and spoke again before another spell of awkward silence could fall upon them. “I can’t believe I actually just cried on you over a mom joke.”

He attempted to chuckle but cringed when it came out broken and sour. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian shaking his head.

“No, it’s my fault. Mom jokes are always risky with anyone, I shouldn’t have even thought of doing one.”

Kurt made a half smile over at Sebastian. “Maybe...maybe we should set boundaries. Things we can or can’t joke about with each other. Obviously my line is mom jokes. And I can’t stand being called demeaning names because of my sexuality, whether it’s from straight people or gay people.”

Sebastian half smiled as well. “Okay, that seems fair. Then I guess one thing I hate is when people call me a ‘ _Daddy’s boy’_.”

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. “Why's that?”

Sebastian huffed and shifted. “My dad is rich, as you know. And people always joke about me sucking up to him or...doing other questionable things….to get his money. And while I do admit to being spoiled, I don’t ‘suck up to him’, or do other - other things to get his money. He just chooses to spoil me for whatever reason. Anyway, it’s just plain annoying and I’m tired of hearing it, so just don’t do it too.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “I think I can do that.”

Sebastian looked him in the eyes and licked his lips again. “Look. I know what it’s like to lose a family member. It wasn’t as big as my mom or dad, but I was close enough to them to be devastated by their death. It’s hard, I know, but all I can say is that you can hold them in your heart and carry on with your life. It will never be painless, and it will always hurt I’m not gonna lie to you, but if not for you then carry on for your mom. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to in pain like you are now. My grand-mére was an amazing woman, and she’s in here.” Sebastian pointed at his chest.

 _That was so cheesy,_  Kurt thought, as he felt a warm feeling bubble in his chest as he continued to stare into Sebastian’s eyes. He became aware of his hand becoming sweaty in Sebastian’s and felt his face heat up. He quickly removed his hand and turned his head down towards the floor. He made sure to smile and say a quiet, “Thanks.”

Kurt tried to come up with a topic in his mind to bring up so it would not be awkward.

“Hey, um, I’ve always been curious about what it was like for you to live in Paris.” He said as he glanced back up at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked and said, “Wanna hear about this French boy’s past huh Hummel?”

Kurt smirke back and bumped his shoulder playfully against Sebastian’s. “French boys do interest me. Well, at least ones that don’t have terrible fashion sense.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I don’t dress that bad!”

Kurt raised his eyebrows and shook his head in disagreement, a small smile curling his lips.

“Here. This is what I wore in France.” Sebastian said as he dug his phone out of his pocket and began to show Kurt random pictures of him in different outfits. Kurt laughed at an especially bad one with a pink polo, popped collar and too-loose baggy pants, as he was stood outside a building - a bar or a club it seemed -with a rainbow banner. “My first time at a gay bar.” Sebastian said with a smile, and flipped to the next picture.

* * *

Kurt shut the door to his room and leaned against the door in exasperation.

Sebastian had very well proved just how badly dressed he had always been. He had confirmed that Sebastian had a weird fixation on polo shirts. Much like how Blaine had an obsession with bow ties...just not  _as_ bad.

After he had had enough of the ugly polos, he had gotten Sebastian to spill about his life in Paris. Apparently he had been born in America, but after his dad found a good job in France that could get them a lot of money, they moved there when he was 5. From there he learned to speak French, went to school there, made a good friend, got extremely spoiled, and moved back to Ohio this summer when he himself decided he wanted to get by on his own down here and finish high school here. He planned to go to NYU to pursue the career of being a lawyer. “I kind of like the idea of fixing people’s lives by arguing.”

He ran his hands through his hair as he slid to the floor. After they had laughed and finished talking, Sebastian had left to go his own dorm room. Kurt knew as soon as the same warm bubbly feeling had grew what was happening. He had felt this with Blaine before they started going out.

He knew he had messed up. He had fallen in crush with a terribly dressed douche.

Wonderful.

Especially since there had been about fifteen different boys Sebastian had made out with in front of the camera for those pictures. And while Kurt wasn’t judging him for it - goodness knew no one could blame the boys, no matter how much Kurt said Sebastian had a meerkat face he was  _so_ damn  _attractive,_  and Sebastian  _was_ a guy, just like Kurt - he did feel jealous and inadequate and also a bit lost. He had entered the room feeling lost because of his dead mother, and now both the loss of his mother and the knowledge that he was crushing on  _Sebastian_  was weighing on his heart.

**To: Bust My Windows Out My Car: ‘Cedes, do you think I have a complex where I want to date people who have terrible fashion sense so I can save them from themselves?**

**From: Bust My Windows Out My Car: statistically speaking, it seems that way honey. 100% of your crushes have been this type of person. Perhaps that’s why you didn’t want to date me!**

**From: Bust My Windows Out My Car: Is it the guy you’ve been hooking up with?**

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He’d  _told_  Mercedes he wasn’t hooking up with Matthew anymore. They’d talked about it during one of their three-hour-phone conversations. He remembered, because Mercedes had been acting as though he had to have had his heart broken over it, rom-com style, even though he honestly could say that while his penis missed action, his heart didn’t.

Maybe he and Mercedes just weren’t as close as they used to be.

 **To: Bust The Windows Out My Car: Nevermind.**  He bit his lip, deleted it, and wrote,  **No, not him. Miss you tho ‘Cedes.**

He’d talk to Jeff about it after Warbler’s practice tomorrow.

* * *

Jeff had honestly not been much help at first. He was grumbling about how the Warblers were doing Uptown Girl and how the council was only deliberating on whether they should give the solo to Blaine, Blaine, or Blaine. There was a slight possibility that Sebastian would get the solo. “But  _Nick’s voice is perfect for this song!”_  Jeff screeched angrily, kicking his bed, before flinging himself down. “I hate seeing him upset.”

Kurt agreed; Nick was perfect for the song, he really was. They were not even actually  _singing_ at the moment. It was all just talk. Should Blaine have the solo? Should they bring in kazoos? Harmonica?

And Sebastian was warm and bright, lounging in the sofa across from Kurt, with his smiles that he was fighting back at inappropriate moments, and his remarks that were never said loudly enough that the chairman heard them. (“Kindly remove that stick from your ass Thad, then we probably  _won’t_ be mocking you,” and “oh my god not the kazoos. Fucking go fuck yourself,” were the least insulting ones. Kurt still thought he was attractive. God fucking dammit.)

”I like him. I like him way too much.” Kurt told Jeff sorrowfully, as he draped himself over Flint’s bed. It smelled of coconut (which was nice) and cheesecake (which was nicer).

“He’s a jerk with a terrible affinity for  _polos_ , and I have a fucking crush on him.”

“You’ve felt that way for a while, I think. You’re just realizing it now.” Jeff said. Kurt turned his head to look at his friend, who was now sitting on the bed, holding his Albus Dumbledore doll he apparently had covered in glitter.

“Follow your heart Kurt.” He made the doll nod sagely at him - because Albus Dumbledore always knew better.

“Dumbledore fell in love with an evil wizard, had to defeat him and imprison him, and then he died alone, without a boyfriend. I’m not taking any kind of advice from him.”

Jeff blinked at him. “You’re over-simplifying things Kurt.”

Kurt sighed and waved his hand “then - then go kiss Nick the next time you see him,  _follow your heart._ ”

Jeff grimaced, “I see your point. We’re pathetic though.”

* * *

Kurt agreed. He agreed one hundred percent. He was pathetic. Sebastian and Kurt were  _friends_ now. They insulted each other, joked with each other, and messed up each other’s hair, and they toed the line of bringing the other to insanity - and maybe it was just Kurt, but he felt the undercurrent of chemistry crackle through his veins even more now, than when they used to do their insult-sparring matches. Now they  _knew_ each other. Sometimes, Kurt would fling out an insult that seemed to hit too close to Sebastian’s heart - he had one, it seemed - and his eyebrows would furrow and his teeth seemingly biting the inside of his cheek, and then Kurt would soothe the burn of the words with a hand grazing over Sebastian’s knuckles, or a nudge with his elbow.

And Sebastian would smile back mischievously, and would shoot back something clever himself.

On the days where Kurt almost hit too hard - or worse, on the days when his words  _did_  strike Sebastian - he ended up in  Sebastian’s room, where Sebastian told him why his joke about how Sebastian probably got thrown out of church had hit him a little bit.

“It wasn’t a big thing,” he said, looking at Kurt. “I’m not all that much about religion. But. I’d hooked up with the preacher’s son of one of the churches in Paris. And  _apparently_ , that church was quite against homosexuality. I didn’t know that though - I just thought it was one of the more relaxed ones that also are in Paris. I wanted to go in, and talk to the kid, because he was pretty good, and he was fun to be around, despite him not drinking and whatever. So. I’m walking in, and the boy comes running out, and he’s pushing me out of the door of the church, whispering that I have to go, because his dad somehow saw a picture of me, kissing another boy. Not him - but, just another boy. On Facebook, I think? So, he was safe. I couldn’t understand what he was saying, he was babbling on and on, and then his dad is coming out, and he’s shouting and shouting, and then I got evicted from that church. Just the building, they didn’t have enough on me to evict me from every church in the world, but still. I still don’t know what happened to the boy. Last I checked, he was still firmly in the closet, giving out bread and wine to the Christian Parisians.”

As he spoke, his eyes had gone unfocused. Not misty, not even really  _sad_ , just unfocused, as though he was thinking of a boy he left behind in France. Kurt’s stomach curled and twisted and he felt sick.

“He wasn’t my boyfriend, and I wasn’t in love. He ended up being my ex-something, though. My ex-maybe, my ex-almost.”

Somehow, when they had these talks, they always ended up holding hands. It felt intimate and warm, and like something precious to be protected at all costs.

* * *

“I’d do anything to keep holding his hand,” Kurt said quietly to Matthew one night. He was watching  _Avatar_ with Jeff and Flint and Matthew (who was still stupidly into Anthony-the-straight-boy, but trying to get over him, because it was just not worth the pain, and Anthony could never give him what he needed).

They were all sitting in Flint’s bed at Dalton, back against the wall, almost all light off and watching the movie, Jeff in-between Kurt’s legs and Matthew curled up next to Kurt, with Flint on the other side of Kurt, the computer in front of them.

“same, girl,” Jeff groaned dramatically, and lets his bleached head loll back. “Nick gave me the last of his yoghurt at lunch yesterday - just because he knew it was my favorite! He said, “I know you like peach yoghurt, you can have mine!” What does that even  _mean_?”

“He gave you his yoghurt, not his virginity, chill out,” Flint’s voice cut through Jeff’s rambling.

“You’re regretting becoming part of a group where you’re the only straight boy, aren’t you?” Kurt said with a smile (and he couldn’t even really believe he was saying that! He was in a room with a bisexual guy, another gay guy, and a straight guy, and somehow he was still in Ohio!)

Dalton might not be the utopia he had imagined upon arriving, but in truth, he enjoyed it, even if the uniforms were stifling him. He tugged on his soft designer sweatshirt with a soft grin - and listened to Matthew talk to them about how Anthony was so frustrating but so hot that he couldn’t let go of the dream of being with him.

They all told Matthew to be careful, because he didn’t need to get a crush-turned-stepbrother.

“N’avi is a strange language.” Flint said pensively, watching the blue girl on the screen speak rapidly.  
“A boy at the McKinley Glee club had taught himself the entire language.” Kurt reminisced, thinking of Sam Evans who had attempted to charm Quinn Fabray with softly spoken beautiful words about her eyes in a fantasy language. Then he thought of Sebastian’s fiery eyes and quick wit, and slender fingers and warm hands. He wanted Sebastian. Later that night, he ended up in bed panting under his breath, cursing furiously as he jerked himself off, thinking of Sebastian’s hot breath and eyes and lips and teeth, and wondering if he liked to bite, and if he did, whether he’d bite Kurt’s thighs before he touched his dick, and he came with the thought of things he doesn’t know if Sebastian likes and things he has never even tried.

It was not like Kurt would want sex the very day they got together, if they ever did, because Kurt actually liked the romance and the waiting game and the build-up and the getting-to-know you aspect of being together, but in the dark of night, it was easy to imagine these things. He cleaned himself off, and climbed under his blanket, and shut his eyes tightly shut. Sebastian Smythe was dancing through his dreams.

* * *

“This is the absolute worst!” Kurt exclaimed as he flopped down harshly onto Jeff’s bed. Jeff looked over at him,  from his seat at the desk, with a puzzled - though slightly distracted - expression on his face

“What exactly is the absolute worst?”

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I have come to the horrible realization that I fancy Sebastian Smythe. Like, seriously  _fancy him_. Like beyond a cutesy little crush.”

Jeff made a hissing noise and agreed, “Yeah, that’s bad.” He flicked his fringe out of his eyes with his pen, before he circled the answer to a math problem

Kurt dragged his hands down his face and made a couple deep sighs. He was really screwed this time. Why did he always seem to fall for the people he either had zero chance with or were assholes. Well, now that time had passed he couldn’t really say Sebastian was a through and through asshole, especially after all he had learned of the boy. But still, he absolutely had zero chance with him.

Jeff patted him on the shoulder and sighed as well, while he flung his math book across the room. “We both got it pretty bad.”

Kurt nodded and re-crossed his arms. “Why can’t we just have normal romantic endeavors? I think we are pretty great people so why are we the ones getting screwed over?”

Jeff smiled slightly and patted his back. Kurt looked over at him and smiled slightly back, before he groaned loudly, and buried his head in a pillow. “Why couldn’t the two of  _us_  not just be into each other?”                           

Jeff laughed and tried to get serious as he said, “If only. Forget Klaine, Kurtbastian and Niff, Jurt would be the staple couple of this school.”

“If this was the New Directions, we’d just sing a song to declare our intentions and they’d sing something back at us, and then we’d know,” Kurt complained.

“Well, why can’t we? We’re in a Glee club as well, aren’t we?” Jeff said excitedly, and jumped onto his bed, landing heavily on Kurt’s legs. “I’ve wanted to sing a Lady Gaga song in the Warblers forever, but I never dared to do it by myself, and, you know, I never dared to ask Nick…”

Kurt looked at him with vague interest in his eyes, before sitting up and massaging his calves through the slacks. “But how would we even get them interested in us?”

“See, that’s where our Queen Gaga comes in!” Jeff said, twirling his hand around flamboyantly, accidentally hitting an open box of glitter on his windowsill, creating a cloud of rainbow glitter rising into the air.

“Oops.”

Kurt laughed, as the cloud settled, and the room was covered in glitter - from Jeff’s eyelashes to Flint’s black sheets and the scary posters now had glittery teeth. “Yes, oops,” Kurt said, grumpier now, as he was realizing that he also had got glitter in his hair

“We’ll sing Gaga, because they have to like us for who we are, but they also should be attracted to us, so we have to be sexy.”

Kurt blinked owlishly. “So… We have to be anyone other than who we are?”

Jeff sighed and fell back onto the bed in frustration. “You’re right. Fuck this noise. I’m going to die a virgin. Or even worse, I’m going to die being a virgin who owns fifteen cats!”

Kurt smiled an innocent smile, and said, “didn’t know you were into pussies, Jeff.”

Jeff jolted in surprise and scandal.

“That,” Jeff said, and pointed at Kurt. “ _That_ is why we aren’t into each other. You and Sebastian, you’re two birds of one feather.”

Kurt grinned filthily, and said in a suggestive voice, “well I’d like to play with his…  _feather…_ ”

“Oh god, you used to be so  _innocent,_ Kurt. He corrupted you!”

Kurt shrugged, even as the wayward thought that  _Santana would be proud_  flies into his head. He wondered how she was now; if she’d told Brittany she was in love with her, if she was willing to come out now. He wondered if her life was happier now, or if she was still full of love she masked as hatred with a drop - no, a bucketful - of resentment. He couldn’t help but hope that she stripped herself of that hate and resentment and bitterness.

 “ _Jurt_ sounds horrible anyway, I think  _Keff_ sounds a lot better.” Kurt said with a laugh. They spent the next 15 minutes going over their couple name and how they could never come up with one that felt just right. They decided that the fact that they couldn’t come up with a nice sounding couple name was further evidence that they could never be together in  _that_  way. So after that 15 minutes, they just laughed the idea off.

And then Jeff nudged him in the side, and said, “for real though. I think we could do it,”

* * *

Their plan of hi-jacking a Warblers’ meeting with a song by Lady Gaga, involved having to have the arrangement of the song ready. Luckily, they had just the person to help them out - Flint. Flint was the one to re-arrange most of the choir’s songs into acapella - he knew who was especially good at sounding like a mandolin, and who was good at kazoos, and if Kurt and Jeff could show up with a plan for what the song would sound like, well - the council would have quite a bit of problems opposing it.

Convincing Flint was essential though. They sent a text to Flint asking him if he wanted to go to the Lima Bean, gorge on scones and drink a lot of coffee while planning world domination. They also texted Matthew and told him what they were planning, asking if he wanted to join, despite not being a Warbler. He begged off, told them he was stuck with an English essay, and besides, he didn’t really care much about Warbler business.

Flint texted back,  **Anything is better than study sessions with Jonathan - dude’s a whiz with bikes but give him a history book and he’s a dumbass. I’m in.**

“We’re not wearing uniforms,” Kurt told Jeff resolutely as he marched to the door, glitter raining to the floor as he got up. It was rather pointless to say it though - Jeff knew of his hatred of the stuffy clothes. “Yes, I know, the patriarchy created these uniforms so that they could squash any form of creativity out of us, just go shower and then find some clothes.”

Kurt followed his orders, and, after a grueling fifteen minutes where he was having trouble figuring out what to wear, he finally had an outfit. He grabbed his coat, but didn’t put it on - it was just backup, just in case it was cold. His outfit was fabulous. He could probably even have met Sebastian, and not feel flustered in it.

The universe seemed to want to prove him wrong - because when Kurt stepped out of the dorm room, he stepped directly into Sebastian, who was standing by the door, seemingly deliberating over knocking.

And Kurt  _did_  feel flustered.  _Screw you, Universe._

“You’re wearing your own clothes.” Sebastian said, his face looking dumbstruck, as though whatever he had been planning to say had been blown out of his mind at the sight of the black, plain Alenxander McQueen shirt made of 100% cotton, the tight pants with a bronze brocade pattern, not to mention the detachable, bedazzled collar Kurt had added to the shirt.

“Yes.” Kurt said defensively, his hand shooting up to fiddle with the collar, then smoothening out the fabric reflecsively. “It’s Alexander McQueen. Got a problem with it?”

Sebastian blinked. “No - I was just - I love it.”

“You don’t sound very surprised,” Kurt said with a soft smile, swaying slightly back and forth on the back of his feet. He knew that he should really be going, but honestly, a few minutes talking to Sebastian was exactly what he needed right now.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Sebastian said slowly, stringing the words together, licking his lips. Kurt watched the tongue attentively, and the following bop of Sebastian’s Adam’s apple when he swallowed was riveting. “I know how much you hate the uniform, and I just wanted to tell you, that I love your clothes. They’re strange and - and colorful and I don’t always get them, but the best part of any day is if you are wearing your own clothes. They have,“-Sebastian gestured a bit towards Kurt’s pants -“these  _patterns_  on them, and I feel like the clothes are speaking a language of their own, and if I understood fashion, perhaps I could understand what the clothes are saying. Maybe I’d understand  _you._ ”

Kurt’s mouth felt dry, his heart was hammering out of chest, and the air was so heavy and thick he found it hard to breathe.

“I-“ he began, his voice coming out as a breathy whisper, stepping closer to Sebastian’s heat.

“Kurt! For fuck’s sake, we’re meeting Flint at Starbucks in 13 minutes and you’re still dawdling! I told you to just keep the glitter on if you couldn’t get it off in the shower!” Jeff was running towards the two of them, effectively shattering the moment, snapping his fingers.

Kurt sent him a murderous glare, but it did not help, Jeff kept talking, and grabbed Kurt’s arm to pull him down the hallway, leaving him to send a desperate look after Sebastian.

“Why the fuck would you  _do_  that?” Kurt hissed at the blond when he had been pulled down to the grand stair-case. Jeff turned and shoved his expensive phone in Kurt’s hands. “Look.” Kurt looked down; on it was a locked screen covered with a message from

**From Nick** _❤❤_ **: You hang out with Kurt so much these days, I barely even see you.**

“He’s mad at me,” Jeff said, looking anxious. “He normally uses like, seven different emoticons when we text, and this time he didn’t use  _any_.”

“Why did he text you this?” Kurt asked curiously, opening the side door of the building and letting Jeff past him first.   
“Well he asked if I wanted to help him out with Psychology homework, and I had to tell him I had plans with you and Flint. Jeff bit his lip anxiously.

“He’s jealous,” Kurt said, thinking back on his past Warblers meetings. When Kurt weren’t focused on Sebastian or on whatever song they were practicing, he had noticed how Nick looked at Jeff with a lost puppy look in his eyes, even when they were practically in each other’s laps.

“You think so?” Jeff asked, a frown on his face.

“Just text him and ask him to hang out tomorrow afternoon,” Kurt said, handing the phone back to Jeff. “Yeah. Okay,” Jeff said, frown still present, but fired off the message.

“C’mon losers!” Flint was slouching against the side of his car, waiting for them, wearing an all-black ensemble, as well as fingerless gloves and a collar with small spikes on it. Kurt looked at Jeff’s outfit. He was wearing a rainbow tie-dye shirt that sparkled a bit in the weak Ohio sun, and a book-bag which always contained his laptop.

“If I didn’t know that you’re really a big marshmallow on the inside, I would be so scared of you right now,” Jeff said conversationally as he reached the boy. Flint grunted. “Come on, I want coffee.”

* * *

They bribed Flint with scones and told him they would clean his and Jeff’s room (“glitter gets everywhere” he had grumbled) and he agreed to help them figure out what their acapella melody would be. Perhaps it also helped that Flint had wanted to work on something different for quite a while.

“What would you even sing? Don’t say the ‘Born This Way’ thing, the New Direction kids did it last year,” - to this, Kurt sighed theatrically; he wished he could have joined his old Glee club for at least that song.

“I’ve got an idea,” Jeff said, and brought out his iPod and a pair of heaphones. “Do you think Love Game would work as a song for a choir like ours?”

Flint listened, bobbing his head every now and then, and bit his lip. “I’m quite sure we would be able to work it, yes.” He found a napkin and started scrawling on it with a ballpoint pen from his wallet. Kurt could see notes about different boys in the choir next to different instruments

Kurt worried his lip between his teeth before coming to a decision. “I want to suggest making a mashup,” he volunteered, and picked up the iPod, scrolling through the albums. “It would be a more difficult task, technically, but I do think the lyrics together would create something interesting.”

Flint, who looked even more intrigued at the sound of a difficult, technical task said, “As long as it’s not like, a number from a musical with a piano-sound, like that Don’t Cry For Me Argentina you sang for us last year, we’re not able to replicate that.” Kurt narrowed his eyes at that, but ultimately let it go - Blaine Anderson and his manipulative “ _we wear blazers for a_ reason  _Kurt_ ” could go to hell.

“No, it’s not. It’s Gaga, listen to this,” he said, and pressed play.

“Fashion of His Love?” Jeff said, sounding confused. “Just… Something Sebastian said, I don’t know why, but, it reminded me of the song.” Kurt shrugged. Jeff watched him curiously, from below his fringe.

Flint clapped his hands.

“I think it could work. Now - if you two divide up the lyrics first, we can work on the backing arrangements afterwards, we got to also record you singing some backing too, in case some of the warblers don’t want to sing when they find out what the song is. You guys aren’t Blaine.”

Kurt bit his lip. Oh how he knew that.

Jeff pulled out the laptop, and let Kurt copy the lyrics down from the internet. They started to high-light parts that would be good for Jeff, parts that would be good for Kurt, and those that would work with Nick’s voice - because, as he argued, Nick deserved to get his solo, but the boy was too nervous to try out by now, after rejection after rejection. “He’ll need to just be a part, but still know that he’s important.” Jeff said.

“Even if he doesn’t like me in the end, I want to give him that,” he said.

Kurt smiled softly at him, and nodded in agreement. The fact that Nick hadn’t sung Uptown Girl had been a great display of favoritism in his opinion - Blaine was good, but Nick’s voice would have made the song unique.

“We’ll blow them all away,” Flint promised with a grin, rubbing his hands together, looking at the computer screen.

The two boys let Flint work his magic, and as they watched over his shoulder, a whole song started to take shape in a word document.

* * *

“Let your body be loose, but be controlled,” Jeff said, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. Kurt groaned, for what felt like the thousandth time that afternoon. “We both agree that on the line ‘let’s have some fun, this beat is sick’ we move our shoulders like so -“ Jeff showed it off with practiced ease, and Kurt repeated it - but somehow he ended up making stupid jazz hands  _again._  Another groan escaped him, and he couldn’t help but wish for Coach Sylvester’s tough love practice sessions.

“Maybe I could put my hands on my thighs instead?” he said, and demonstrated his move. Jeff nodded approvingly. “You look like you’re feeling up yourself.” Kurt felt himself blush beet red and snapped to Jeff that they should get on with it.

It was two days after the arrangement of the mashup - Jeff had gone out for coffee with Nick the following day, and come home with the usual story of how Nick accidentally bought Jeff’s favorite cookies, and Jeff bought Nick extra whipped cream and cinnamon in his coffee. (Kurt wondered if he had been as pathetic back when he went on coffee non-dates with Blaine. Probably.)

Then, the next morning had been a Saturday, and Jeff had blackmailed Kurt’s roommate into giving him the key, so he could wake Kurt up at  _five in the morning_  so they could practice their routine.

They needed to be sure they could sing while they sang, it wouldn’t do to have to inhale or exhale at the wrong time - so even though Kurt grumbled angrily at Jeff, he did understand. He had put on his workout clothes, so that his skin could breathe despite the sheen of sweat that would develop.

No matter how much Kurt loved Jeff though, he was a terrible dance teacher. Definitely better than Blaine (“ _Now give me… sultry! I’m a huge douchebag who doesn’t care that I’m hurting you, not that I’ll ever admit that.”)_  but still terrible.

“Another run through!” Jeff decided, and Kurt got into position. This time it worked better, and they attempted singing the song while doing the moves.

They kept working at it, and finally, after hours and hours, they ran it through 7 times without even one missed step. They were both a little dizzy towards the end, so they loaded up on water and cookies Jeff had stolen from the box under Flint’s bed. (“You have wedding magazines, I have porn, and Flint has baked goods. I really don’t know why I hang out with you freaks.”)

Sitting on the bed - which Jeff had rid of all the glitter - facing each other they ran through their vocal runs and tapped out the rhythm to the song on the knees. They had had to change it up, since the two songs had a different beat, but they loved it. “I think Gaga would approve,” Jeff said with a laugh. “Yeah,” Kurt agreed, joining in on the laugh, “these two songs have a totally different message, and we’re meshing them, and it’s - it’s like a little monster.” Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.

Kurt’s stomach fluttered as he wondered what the Warblers would think of the song. What Sebastian would think. Sebastian had seemed to have some feelings for him - he wasn’t sure if it was the feelings of wanting to “ride your disco stick” but there definitely was  _something._

* * *

 

Kurt’s legs were bobbing up and down as he waited for Sebastian to enter the French class the following Tuesday. He was shaky and slightly sweaty in the blazer, the tie felt too tight around his neck, the slacks felt too loose - he needed the grounding feeling of skinny jeans  _so badly_ right now.

When Sebastian entered the room, Kurt felt himself go warm and cold at the same time - because his performance was  _today_. That meant, that today he was going to be standing in a room full of the most popular boys at Dalton and sing about “ _disco sticks_ ”. He wasn’t even sure they’d agree to do the vocals - but at least they had the tape with Kurt and Jeff humming the basic stuff, so they wouldn’t be stuck in awkward silence. Flint was a genius.

Sebastian, bless his heart said, “what’s up Kurt?” while he pulled out his book.

“I’m planning a revolution in the Warblers.” Kurt blurted. Sebastian just looked intrigued and whispered, still in english. “Anyone’s head getting chopped off?”

“Well, I’m planning to just bust their meeting and insist me and Jeff sing a different song for this meeting, get them to stop being so… uptight for five minutes.” Kurt explained, then paused again. “No beheading, unfortunately.”

Sebastian snickered. “You’d have had my full support either way.”

Kurt tried to hide his guffaws by biting his fist, but the strange sound was still very audible in the quiet classroom.

Mrs Krawper sent him a beady-eyed glare, but didn’t call him out. The rest of the lesson was spent discussing French verbs - excruciatingly boring for Sebastian and also quite tedious for Kurt - but he liked the warm heat of Sebastian’s arm as they practiced, and the way Sebastian’s mouth moved lazily over the words.

Kurt pulled out his phone just as class let out.  **From Jeff: I printed all the different copies. I talked to Nick, he still wants to sing more in the Warblers, but doesn’t believe he’s good enough. I didn’t mention our plan. God, I just want Nick to get to _sing_  today.**

* * *

 

Warbler’s practice was starting, and as always they practiced their two-step dance, practiced their vocals until they were all tired of hearing the shout of “MORE KAZOOS!” and the simper of “Blaine what do you think?” from Thad.

It wasn’t until the last twenty minutes, that Kurt spoke up. “Esteemed council, may I speak?”

Wes raised an eyebrow, and Kurt felt transported back to the day of his audition to the Warblers, when he had suggested a song and was shot down. Wes nodded stoically, and Kurt smiled angelically as he stood.

“Our next competition is only a few weeks away, and while I fully agree with the Warbler’s policy of practicing the song until we could do it in our sleep, I also think we need to let ourselves free, just once in a while. We need to keep ourselves loose. We don’t want to seem mechanical to the judges. Therefore, Jeff and I have prepared a little song.” Jeff stood, and pulled his papers from his bag - handing them out to everybody. Kurt grabbed their tape recording from his own bag and he handed it to Flint.

Wes raised a hand, clearly about to give his input to the idea.

“Notice that we’re not auditioning this so that we can perform it at any competition, but simply so we can show the Warblers something different, so we, as a group, can become more experimental.” Jeff piped up, and Kurt nodded in agreement, before finishing the explanation himself. “We’ve chosen to do a ‘mash-up’ of two famous Lady Gaga songs, as you can see. This was something we often did back at my old Glee club - and fact is, that they made it to Nationals last year, and we didn’t. We need to open ourselves up.”

The club watched as Jeff smiled at Nick - the besotted smile he always gave him, and handed him his papers, and muttered something, very quietly, that made Nick look at him with stars in his eyes.

The council was muttering amongst themselves.

“Warbler Kurt and Warbler Jeff has a point, we don’t want to be robotic at competition, and he  _is_  from a winning show choir.” David pointed out quietly, heading off an outburst from Thad with a glare. Kurt glanced towards Sebastian, who was watching the whole debacle with amusement in his eyes.

“Shall we start?” Kurt said challengingly to Jeff, who grinned widely and said, “We shall.”

Flint pressed start, the steady thrumming of Kurt and Jeff’s recorded voices soared through the quiet room, and almost immediately, the rest of the warblers fell into step with the rhythm.

It was a strange thing, to stand here, just like he had when singing Blackbird and they had fallen into step with his melody. The quiet oohing made him feel strange, floaty.

 _“_ _I never was the kind of guy,”_ he began, letting Jeff’s voice join his as they sang, _“who is naturally sure, when it comes to love, oh no…”_  Jeff’s voice tapered off as he joined the background again.  
Kut let his body whip towards Blaine, singing the next line directly to him, his voice desperate, and full of betrayal:  _“I was insecure, insecure!”_

Because he had been. Kurt had settled for Blaine because he didn’t know he needed something else, and Blaine had been so good at playing the game. Had been so good at changing Kurt, making him feel as though he was wrong.

In the end, Kurt didn’t find himself wanting to keep looking Blaine in the eyes, and he shot him a cold look, and turned away from him, letting Jeff sing the next line as he sashayed away, running his hands through his hair as he walked, messing it up.

Jeff was smiling at Nick, who was smiling back widely and stood up, looking down at his paper, waiting for the time when he was supposed to sing.  _“But when it comes to you and me, I can't deny this feeling inside,”_

And Kurt felt a thrill go through him, as he turned towards the warblers again, his hips rocking from side to side, as he let his voice free, let it soar through the room:  _“oh I---“_

The note went on and on, pure and clean, even as the beat changed, and became wilder and more uncontrollable, even as his body thumped with something more than adrenaline and his eyes connected with a pair of brown ones. And then his voice dipped down, and Jeff and Nick joined him, and he let himself be wild, and free as the next line was sung together, as a trio.

 _“I wanna have some fun, this beat is sick”_ \- and it was, it was wild, and it was free and animalistic. Kurt let the feeling of  _sexy_  overtake him; let the sweat-slicked thoughts he only thought in the dark overtake him now as he raised his arms above his head, wrists crossed, as though they were tied together, and licked his lips as Jeff sang to Nick that he wanted to ride his disco stick, and as Nick replied, “Let’s have some fun, this beat is sick,” Kurt managed to do the move Jeff had drilled into his head.

Kurt let his hips move and his hands slid up his thighs and down again.

Here Jeff was supposed to be singing the line _,_ _“I wanna take a ride on your disco stick”_  on his own - but Nick joined him, and it sounded amazing.

A loud  _ooooooh_  rose from the Warblers - and it worked with the song. Kurt went with it.

 _“I’m seeing all the signs from above,”_  he sang, pressing a hand to his chest briefly, as though ‘above’ was inside him.  _“I’m gonna be the one that he loves, I was made for lovin’ him, the fashion of his love.”_  He pulled at his tie, the knot loosening in a tantalizing manner, until finally, the knot opened itself up and he threw it towards another warbler, who was dancing happily along.

Next, Jeff and Nick almost rapped at each other,

_“It’s complicated and stupid,_

_Got hit by cupid, wanted you_

_Now, now, now, I’m”_

During this and a select few of the warblers sang in the background, almost a whisper in the sound of the beat created by the rest, -  _“never felt like this before, this before.”_

His skin felt like it was burning - nothing existed besides the music, which felt like it was drumming through his entire body, his blood rushing, and Sebastian, whose chest was heaving slightly, and whose hands were clenched in his slacks. And yeah, Kurt realized. Sebastian was actually turned on. It seemed somehow appropriate for him to be singing next. “ _I’m seeing the signs of”_ he smiled flirtatiously and flicked his eyes down teasingly to the bulge in Sebastian’s slacks.

 _“The fashion of his love_.” Nick sang, beautifully, as Kurt turned away from Sebastian and danced his way through the room, sending playful smirks at the boys, his hips rolling steady as ever, his fingers stroking the pale column of his neck, a demure, innocent smile playing on his lips, before starting to unbutton the first button of his shirt.

 _“And when it comes to clothing, I'm bad._  
I'm fashionably just designed to be rad,  
Oh and he's no accessory to me.”   
No, no, no.

_I'm physically crafted to be  
As fitting as McQueen.”_

The beat died out as Kurt sang out the last word of his verse, only the tapping of a few feet remained, like a small, almost unrecognizable drum. _  
“So take a ride”_ Jeff challenged Nick bravely.

 _“_ Oh yes _,”_ Nick replied, and Kurt smirked, as he strode over to Nick and Jeff, who were standing nose to nose, as the backing vocals started again. He grabbed Jeff’s papers, and handed them to Nick, pointing to Jeff’s next lines, which where highlighted, as he sang,  _“I'm on a mission, and it involves-“_ Nick grinned filthily at Jeff, his confidence seemed through the roof, as he continued singing Jeff’s original line with Kurt _\- “some heavy touchin' yeah._ ”

A oohing sound happened again - it seemed spontaneous, but was actually planned.   
_“I'm educated in sex,”_ Nick sang, and a strangled ‘oh’ came from Jeff - and that was definitely not scripted, but no matter, Kurt took his line, walking behind the lines of one of the warblers, scraping his nails down the back of his neck, making him shiver.  
_“And now I want it bad, want it bad.”_

The slower, more gentle beat from the beginning of the song came back, but instead of Jeff and Nick singing the lines this time, it was Kurt who sang, his eyes fixed upon Sebastian once again, a candid honesty in both their eyes, as he sang to him from across the room.

 _“Because, when it comes to you and me, I can't deny this feeling inside,_ ” Sebastian looked so beautiful in the soft light, his eyes so dark and so beautiful, and Kurt needed to be close, but the song wasn’t over yet, he needed the song to be over first.

Now Nick’s voice was the one to soar, rather than Kurt’s, and though it didn’t go as high as Kurt’s had, it still sounded right. _”Oh I--“_

Kurt’s body went on autopilot, as he danced his way through the rest, as he sang along to the lines of wanting to ride someone’s disco stick, which were then repeated, but with a reverse meaning, that Gaga hadn’t had in her version of Love Game.

 _“So let’s have some fun,_  
This beat is sick  
C’mon, take a ride on my disco stick”

And now it was Jeff who sang the lines about seeing signs from above, about being the one to be loved, and about being made for loving someone, and Kurt danced, wild and free, because no matter what the outcome, this had happened.

And then, the musical number tapered out, and this time, no more words were sung. For a few seconds there was quiet - then the entire room exploded in conversation, compliments and criticism alike. Wes looked slightly constipated as he told David that this was simply against the rules of Warbler conduct, to sing songs that would never be used in competition. David was arguing back that nowhere did it state this, pulling out a tattered handbook, and pointing towards a paragraph he meant supported his claim. Blaine Anderson was quiet, and didn’t remind Wes that  _he_  often had done very, very impromptu performances in the Warblers that never were shown to the rest of the school, nevermind at competitions, and that the tattered state of the cough they were sitting on attested to it. Trent was grinning and high-fiving with a boy named Tristan, and Flint was pocketing a video camera he apparently had put on the council’s desk, presumably to record the performance. He winked at Kurt.

All this happened in the space of seconds - but the room quieted down when Nick spoke softly to Jeff, his eyes very bright and his hand gripping the blonde’s shoulder. “Jeff?” Jeff nodded nervously, and looked into Nick’s eyes.

“Can we talk alone? In - In your dorm, perhaps?” Nick said. He sounded breathless and happy, and his eyes trained solely on Jeff. Jeff was grinning, and winked at Nick. “Of course we can babe. Practice is over in two minutes anyway.” He put a hand on the back of Nick’s spine, and led him out of the room. The last thing that could be heard, before the doors closed behind them was Nick asking, “Did you really mean what you said before we began?”

In the back of the room, a few boys grumpily handed over crackly dollar notes to David who had a satisfied smirk on his face. “I win everything, bitches.”

The next thing that happened, felt like a whirlwind to Kurt. He was spun around, and found himself chest to chest with Sebastian Smythe, his breath catching and his heart skipping a beat as he saw Sebastian staring at him, a solemn look in his eyes.

“Kurt,” he said, and in Sebastian’s mouth, Kurt’s name sounded like a prayer.   
For the first time in his life, Kurt initiated the first kiss, and it was  _heat._  Sebastian’s skin was so hot and slightly rough under his fingers, the 5 o’clock shadow creeping up on him, and Kurt wanted  _more_.

He heard a low mutter from someone - likely David - “I win again guys, pay up,” but couldn’t bring himself to care about it, because  _Sebastian was pulling him closer still_ , and he felt like he was burning, he was a furnace when Sebastian licked into his mouth, and Kurt found that his hands were exploring the quite interesting biceps on Sebastian’s arms, and then that another of his hands were pushing up the fabric of Sebastian’s blazer and shirt, to that he could feel the heated skin of Sebastian’s waist.

Whatever happened next, would happen. Kurt was flying free. Had he had the brain capacity to think at the moment, he’d have imagined a tiny grave bursting open and his Warbler soaring free, alive again, wings unclipped, voice untamed. 

Sebastian's tongue flicked against his playfully, and Kurt surrendered to the heat completely.

* * *

> _"In the religion of the insecure_  
>  _I must be myself, respect my youth"- Born This Way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for anyone still wondering why I created the OC Matthew in a Kurtbastian story: I wanted to give Kurt the chance to experience other people, find out that he has OPTIONS and that he doesn’t have to save himself for a boyfriend. Sometimes kissing someone can be meaningful and important, and sometimes it can just something fun with a person you’re attracted to but don’t feel a connection to in a romantic sense. I wanted to give Kurt that, but also let him have friendships with boys. I didn’t want to go from Kurt breaking up with Blaine to Sebastian showing up - I wanted him to play the field just a little.
> 
> You may have noticed, that this is a story that is less about how to get the guy you like, and more about growing up, coming of age, figuring out who you are. If you get a boyfriend or girlfriend along the way, that’s great! But don’t ever compromise yourself for a partner, and don’t ever let somebody tell you you’re worth less than you are. Let yourself be free.


	27. Let's Rejoice With The Boys In The Gay Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘When Kurt Hummel was 16, he got his first kiss from a male Parisian hooker.’
> 
> Kurt’s in Paris at Pride. Sebastian lives in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. It’s Anna, also known as lesbiannaisanna. Taylor is in a bad period of her life at the moment, and asked me to stop waiting for her, and continue writing Kurtbastian First Kisses myself. She’ll come back, but it’ll be a while. So, I’ve been working on a really long fic, but then, somehow, the first line of this story popped into my head, and I decided to write it, so you’d get something quick and fun after your long wait! The other story is still in the works and is much, much longer.
> 
> And, uh. The song is Ok 2 B Gay by Tomboy. It’s… pretty sexual. And hilarious. I only used excerpts of it, obviously.  
> The story itself is PG. :))

 

When Kurt Hummel was 16, he got his first kiss from a male Parisian hooker.

Well, actually he wasn’t a hooker, that was just what his dad had mumbled before he’d ambled away to find a decent coffee place.

The reason for this was that the boy – no more than Kurt’s age – was dressed in only a pair of black boxers and his shirtless upper body smeared with glitter. He looked sweaty and hot and – _hot._ And a little bit like a hooker.

The Parisian part? Well. That was because they were in Paris.

At Pride. Parisian Pride.

Kurt’s eardrums were about to burst, and his eyes felt like they were going to pop.

Next to him, two girls with elaborate, rainbow-colored mohawks were kissing, a boy was chatting up his boyfriend, people were screaming and laughing, and the Pride Parade was on its way down the street.

It was big and wild, and so, so colorful, so incredibly gay, and Kurt felt right at home.

They were here for the summer vacation; he hadn’t been in France ever, not even when he was little. Not even before mom died when he was eight. There would have been reason enough to, though.

His mom had been French.

She’d gone to the U.S. in high school, as an exchange student. There, she’d met Burt Hummel, and they’d fallen in love.

Burt had fallen in love with her accent and her wild hands, her kindness and the way she looked at the world like it was a magical place. He’d always told Kurt, that when he’d heard her sing for the first time, he’d already been a goner, but if he _hadn’t_ , he would have been then. She’d had a beautiful voice, and she’d always told him to sing along with him. Burt Hummel didn’t have a tone in his entire body, but none-the-less he’d still smiled and sung along with her.

They’d been on and off for a couple years after she’d returned to France, but they’d never let go of each other. Her twin sister had finally got a job in the U.S, and Elizabeth had decided to go with her and live with Burt. Six months later, Burt had proposed. And Kurt had happened.

His aunt Mildred had been surprisingly efficient in teaching Kurt French growing up. Despite how boozy she constantly was after mom’s death, sopping around in the grammar of her own language because she had drunk a whole bottle of Bourbon before Kurt even arrived at her house. She’d still taught him a lot, and he was confident in his abilities to communicate with French people.

They’d never returned to France though.

They hadn’t ever had enough money to go back when Kurt was a kid, and Burt and Kurt had never traveled there after cancer had taken her from them. Mildred straight up refused to go back.

But now it was time. They were going to return to her home-town. And right now they were in _Paris._ Elizabeth hadn’t lived in Paris, but rather a couple hours drive from the city, but Kurt had convinced his dad to stay a couple days in Paris.

The conversation had gone like this:

Burt had been looking at their computer at the dining room table, searching for the cheapest airplane tickets, when Kurt had come up behind him and announced he wanted to stay a few days in Paris.

Burt had swiveled around in his chair, and, with raised eyebrows asked why.

“It’s- It’s Pride week in Paris in June.” He told his dad, his voice trembling. His dad had raised his eyebrows and gruffly asked, “and why do you want to go?”

Kurt had almost burst out in tears, but he’d held back, and told his dad, with his voice strong and unwavering (he was pretending that his dad was Noah Puckerman and that he was telling him how he was going to be working for Kurt one day) – that he was gay.

Burt’s eyebrows had remained up for several, terrifying seconds, and he’d pulled Kurt into a one-armed, awkward hug, and told him he’d known since Kurt was three and wanted a pair of ‘sensible heels’.

“And of course you can go to this – this Pride thing.”

And so, Kurt was now standing on a Parisian street, watching people wave their Pride flags in all the colors of the rainbow, seeing adorable young kids hugging their gay parents, and gawking at shirtless men.

His dad shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and mumbled something about how Pride was advertising male Parisian hookers. He probably wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of Kurt being attracted to men – the idea had been more abstract than reality for most of Burt’s life, and Kurt’s homosexuality had, for Burt, been more rooted in Kurt’s fashion sense than his attraction to males. Kurt could understand it. It would probably have stung more, to see his dad so clearly uncomfortable with who he was, if it hadn’t been for the shirtless boy in black boxers who just now waved at him and smiled a flirty smile, as he danced along to a ridiculously gay song.

_“It's okay to be gay,_

_Let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way”_ the music pumped, and Kurt laughed, recognizing the song, and waved back at the boy, whose grin widened. He flicked his hair of out his eyes and continued dancing, his eyes still on Kurt.

“I’m gonna go find some coffee. Text me at least once an hour, okay?” his dad said gruffly, and started to walk away. Kurt nodded absently, not taking his eyes off the boy.

The boy who was shimmying his shoulders and who swung his hips with ease.

_“I was once in your shoes_

_in a closet like you_

_I had nothing to lose”_ The boy was affecting a flamboyant front – somewhat parodying Kurt, who had shimmied his shoulders like that five seconds earlier, but the quirk of his lips told Kurt that he wasn’t being malicious. It was just the spirit of the song.

_“hey man_

_gay man_

_pick up the soap”_ The boy was dancing his way towards him, all limp-wristed and sarcastic smiles, but at the same time there was a – a _joy_ to him.

And, okay, Kurt was also enjoying having a shirtless boy who seemed intent on reaching him. It wasn’t all that complicated.

 _“get on your knees and pray,”_ his eyelashes were lowered seductively as he mouthed the lyrics, and Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

He wasn’t seriously interested in a guy dancing to a song that had the words _“Queen of the balls”_ in them, was he?

But he just looked so _fun_. Maybe that had something to do with the glitter.

Kurt stepped a few steps forward

The boy offered his hand, like a Prince Charming. A Prince Charming in underwear and glitter. Kurt snorted and grabbed the hand, allowing the boy to twirl him.

_“okay to be gay, let’s rejoice with the boys in the gay way”_

He had green eyes, and his dark lashes fanned them beautifully. Kurt let himself dance, drawn in by the fun beat and the summer air and the crowd and the green eyes. He’d probably never have done this back in Ohio – he’d never have felt safe enough.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” the boy yelled with a smile, barely audible over the music. “You’re super cute!”

His eyes were _really_ green.

“Kiss me in the gay way you mean?” Kurt shouted back with a snarky smile.

The boy threw his head back, and his laugh was lost in the wind. Then he looked back at Kurt and shouted, “Yeah!”

Kurt felt something sunny uncurl inside him, and he smiled and nodded. The boy cupped his cheek with a hand, and leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply on the lips. Kurt desperately grasped the boy’s biceps – _oh god he must be a jock, he’s got **muscles**_ , and kissed back, his cheeks feeling hot in the summer sun. He had never kissed anyone before, and it felt both a little strange and a lot beautiful. He felt himself quiver at the way it _felt_. God, this boy was a good kisser.

When they broke apart, he stared at the green-eyed boy, his eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. He wanted to continue, and he was about to lean over and kiss him again when the boy pressed his lips against Kurt’s ear.

“I’m Sebastian,” the boy whispered, his breath hot, a smirk playing on his lips as he retreated.

“Kurt,” Kurt replied.

“Happy Pride Kurt.” He said and grinned before he high-jacked his way onto the back of a Pride float with a load of muscular guys wearing pornographic depictions of construction builder outfits. He looked back and winked at Kurt. Kurt grinned.


	28. Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back in Ohio for the first time since he was fourteen sucks, Sebastian thinks. He has to deal with transferring to an entirely new school - Dalton Academy for Boys - in his sophomore year deal with his best friend talking about cheerleaders constantly, and he might be a little jaded with life in general.  
> This is the stage as it is set up.  
> Then in comes another boy, holding the hands of a cheerleader, but wanting his turn at living authentically, who wants to be the one to take the bows.  
> This is their story; a story of bucketfuls of coffee, quotes from Gossip Girl, snark, and a lesbian who lectures boys with daddy issues about STDs by reading Lord of the Rings to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the first season. Kurt and Sebastian doesn’t meet until the ‘I gotta be a better (straight) son so my dad isn’t disappointed in me’ debacle. I got the idea of that from a Klaine fanfic I read a long time ago, with AU Klaine meetings. Essentially, be warned that Kurt and Brittany ‘dates’.  
> Be warned also: this fic assumes that Kurt played straight for around a month. In canon he couldn’t survive more than a few days, but in this fic it was a long time period before his dad caught on to what the issue really was.  
> There is some play on the “rich boys at boarding schools are abandoned by their family” trope. This is also because Sebastian has a kind of pessimistic outlook on life in this fic. He’s not depressed or suicidal, just a little lost.  
> There are mentions of Sebastian having sex with strangers, nothing explicit, and all only mentioned.  
> Blaine is mentioned in passing, but he will not be paired with anyone. There’s mention of minor character deaths.  
> As for pairings, we have gay/lesbian friendships (Sebastian and an OFC) and Kurt/Brittany, obviously Kurt/Sebastian endgame.  
> XOXO lesbiannaisanna

Sebastian Smythe’s first impression of being back in the airport of Columbus, Ohio for the first time in two years had been that of a girl with bubblegum-pink hair running straight at him as soon as he had left the gate and attempting to either hug him or choke him, it was very up-in-the-air what exactly she was trying to do.

“ _Hola!_ Welcome home bitch!” she screamed into his ear, the scent of her shampoo – strawberry – overwhelming him.

He laughed, and pried her arms off him. “It’s  _bonjour_  Maya, not  _hola_ _!_ I’ve been in France, not Spain!”

Maya just rolled her eyes and huffed, “Sure, like  _you’d_  know,” then grabbing his arm and starting to drag him towards the baggage claim.

“I  _would_ , I’m the one who’s been living there!” he argued, tugging at her hair, falling back into the easy banter he always had had with Maya.

“I’m not sure you would know; the French boys are probably not all that different from the Spanish boys!” she snarked and twisted her head to stick her tongue out at him.

He shook his head with a laugh and followed her without speaking again.

She was his best friend, had been ever since they were toddlers; they’d grown up on the same street – this was back when Sebastian’s parents were still together and in love. Maya had taught him how to climb the highest tree on the street, and that had sort of been it for the both of them. Love at first sight, their parents had said jokingly, as they sat together on the Smythe’s porch and drank cups of coffee that was the same color as Maya’s soft skin.

Maya’s parents had sort hoped that they’d fall in love – because wouldn’t that be an adorable wedding speech? - but as it turned out, Maya was just as gay as he was. She told him she’d probably known subconsciously that he was like her, when she’d told him she could teach him how to climb trees that day. They had come out to their respective parents on the same night, when they were thirteen. Maya’s dad had allegedly sighed, taken off his glasses and started cleaning them, put them on again, and left the room, muttering about having to throw away that damn wedding speech for her and Sebastian. Her mother had held out hope for another three days, but upon hearing that Sebastian wasn’t interested in girls himself, she’d given up. Maya was still fuming that somehow Sebastian’s sexuality had been what had cemented it for her, and not her own utter disinterest in getting personal with penises.

Finally, they reached the correct baggage claim, by which his father stood waiting for his son’s luggage. His eyes tired and his peaks a little more noticeably silvery, his eyebrows streaked with silvery hairs now as well. Two years really shouldn’t have made him look so old. A year and a half, Sebastian supposed, but it didn’t really matter; the tall man looked older than he by any rights should. He’d got a pair of new glasses too, resting on the bridge of his hooked nose.

“Hi dad,” he said quietly. Aidan Smythe nodded wearily and opened his arms enough for Sebastian to give him an awkward sideways hug.

“How’s your mom?” his dad asked, his gaze still on the conveyer belt, waiting for the bags his son owned to arrive.

“She’s okay,” Sebastian replied tersely, his shoulders as square and tense as his father’s.

It was strange, but he was pretty sure his dad was still in love with his mom. Somewhat, anyway. Maybe it was just all the memories of a happy marriage and the way Sebastian had her eyes, maybe it was the knowledge that he had let his career destroy his relationship with his wife who’d finally decided to get out. She’d jumped on a plane and never come back to the States. Sebastian had been ten, and he’d wanted to stay in the U.S. Stay with Maya and stay with Jacob (his silly ten-year-old crush on a straight boy who couldn’t have cared less about him if he tried). But when he was fourteen, mom and dad had had a fight, and Aidan had finally let Sebastian go to France. He hadn’t wanted to return, and he hadn’t had to. Maya had visited him a couple times and he’d called his dad, but other than them, all ties with America had been cut.

“Her new boyfriend’s good to her?” his dad asked gruffly, and Sebastian just nodded.

That was why he’d had to return for his sophomore year of high school. His mom had found a new boy-toy, and she wanted to travel the world with him. Just the two of them. So, Sebastian had been sent back to the U.S, and he had to deal with his emotionally constipated father as a result.

Maya quite loudly exclaimed, “that’s the bag, isn’t it?” pointing at a lime green bag at the conveyer belt

They all knew it wasn’t, but at least it broke the awkward silence. A few moments later, the actual bag – army green - came, they grabbed it, and headed to the car. The awkward silence was crushing.

* * *

An hour later, Sebastian stood in his old room. The air was stale, like windows hadn’t been opened for a long time, and an old, dusty sock still lay on the floor.

“Why in the world did you let him go with you to pick me up?” Sebastian hissed into the phone. Maya huffed.  _“He’s your **dad**. He’s missed you, even if it doesn’t seem like it right now.”_

“He misses mom!” he corrected her, and he could almost hear her roll her eyes.

_“He missed you as well.”_

“He told me that my joke about how he needs a maid to clean the living room – which, by the way, has no one taught him how to use a vacuum cleaner in that specific room? It’s disgusting – anyway, he told me my joke reminded him of mom.  _It’s been six years_. He’s being pathetic.”

Maya sighed, and her voice crackled on the line. Sebastian spun on the spot, deciding that sitting on the bed wasn’t something he’d do until he’d changed the sheets. Having seen the dusty floor under the couch in the living room, he didn’t know if he trusted his sheets to not have some disease.

_“Is he being a dick?”_

“Not really. I never thought I’d say this, but I can’t wait to start school. It’s gonna be good to get out of this house. It smells like public school here.”

_“Oh, fuck off Sebastian, you **know**  I’ll still be going to public school. I still don’t understand why my parents couldn’t send me to Crawford, Carmel just doesn’t even make sense. They sing, constantly. It’s horrifying. Anyway, what else is up with being home?”_

“My room’s all… Musty. He hasn’t been here for years, I think. It’s just like when he moved to a new house when we were ten. Away from everything that leaves him. Like that helps when he’s got a kid to remind him of her. And that poster of a shirtless Channing Tatum is still hanging in my closet. That heart you dared me to draw around his crotch when we were twelve is also still there, by the way,” He stared at the open closet door. Channing stared seductively back, a lopsided heart made with bright red sharpie shining back at him.

Maya laughed.  _“Oh god, I remember that! We were playing truth or dare! Silly how that was the wildest dare I could come up with, wasn’t it?”_

Sebastian hummed for a moment, and they fell quiet.

_“Do you want me to come by and help you unpack? I can jump on my bike and be there in fifteen minutes.”_

“It seems kind of silly that dad gave you a lift home, if you’re just going to come here,” Sebastian told her. He knew she’d wanted to leave the car, get away from the awkwardness that was Sebastian and his dad, but he couldn’t help wanting to get a dig in.

“ _It’s sillier that we’re talking on the phone, when we could be saving money by talking face to face,”_ Maya told him, and disconnected.

Fifteen minutes later, she’d arrived, pink-cheeked and pink-haired and helped him unpack.

“It’s not that long until school starts,” she told him. “Then it’s back to algebra and Shakespeare, and I can stream Sue Sylvester’s Most Epic Burns on my phone in the breaks again while you choke on your stupid private school tie.”

Sebastian sighed, ignoring her diss of school ties. “Algebra’s better than my dad right now. I wish he’d just stop trying to tell me how like my mom I am. It’s very  _Harry Potter.”_

* * *

 

Dalton was big and pretentious, and Sebastian  _loved it._  There was a hallway with five chandeliers, and marble stair-cases and paintings of oceans and big windows overlooking endless planes of green grass and majestic buildings. The uniforms were even comfortable. He looked like the average rich teenage boy here, and all rich teenage boys at boarding school have their own tragic, pathetic backstories, of parents who has left them, of siblings dying, of old money being passed down, of insurmountable expectations. The boys are cold and rough, softened up by their uniforms that lets them know they’re surrounded by other souls like them, they’re sharp edges and they’re all used to five chandeliers and expensive paintings.

Dalton was beautiful, but it was also broken. Trent was a polite boy, succeeding in every class, who was abused by his uncle and his mother blamed _him_  for it, Wes’ parents didn’t love him enough to have him live at home, Flint was caught with a girl in his room and sent away.

They were all happy, most of the time, Sebastian supposed. They were kind, and they cared, and they weren’t not delinquents or anything. If anything, they were more like broken pieces of glass, reassembling themselves, without their parents help.

Perhaps that’s what he liked the most. How so many of them were sent there because they weren’t enough, in some way. Andrew from Calculus seemed to be here for the zero-tolerance-bullying policy; his skittery eyes and shaky legs, his jump of fear any time a loud sound echoed through the halls.

It was probably fucked up, to enjoy the way almost everyone had  _something_  wrong with them here, but he couldn’t help it. He loved the ostentatious beauty and the jagged pieces of golden heart.

The dorm rooms were not very big, but the beds were almost as soft as his bed at home, and his roommate – Nick Duval – was kind.

Sebastian heard of the Warblers on his second day. Of course he heard of them. The Warblers were the top of the hierarchy here at Dalton; they were the ones who decides who was popular and who wasn’t. It seemed kind of ridiculous just  _how_  popular they were – more, even, than the lacrosse players. Sebastian could sing, and he was decent at lacrosse. He’d be okay, even if one of the teams didn’t want him. He’d prefer the Warblers – mostly for the security a spot in the choir offered him.  It also made him  _interesting_ ; the kid who had transferred in from Paris, the kid who had sung his way into the Warblers, the talented, talented kid.

The Warblers were very… particular. A lot of people auditioned, yet never was allowed in. If your audition was ridiculed by the Council, you could hit the bottom of the hierarchy; it was something that could make or break your high school years. (Hey, Sebastian never pretended Dalton was some revolutionary school! Teenagers were horrible, no matter what kind of school they were attending.)

It was all about sucking up to the council, essentially.

Sebastian looked up videos from the last few years of the Warblers; they hadn’t competed for a few years, but there were still loads of private concert videos with them. Sebastian had used their dance steps, chosen a generic song from the Top 40’es and had gotten in with ringing applause. A boy named Blaine Anderson seemed to be springing for the role of lead soloist. Sebastian decided to watch and figure out what the dynamics were within the group; no use trying to be the lead soloist when they didn’t even go to competitions. Anderson could have his silly triumph.

* * *

 

A month into his first semester, he texted Maya a picture of his schedule, asking where it aligned up with hers.

 **Sebastian: Should we go back to tradition?**  He added, fiddling with his phone. He was standing by his desk in his dorm room, tie slung around his neck but not tied yet, and a yoghurt cup he’d snagged from the cafeteria in the morning on his desk. He had discovered, that if he avoided the crowded lunch on Thursdays and instead ate in his room, he had enough time to finish whatever homework he had in Physics.

**Maya: As long as we don’t go to the Post Office, I’m down for it!**

When they were younger, they used to have at least one afternoon a week where they met up, sometimes they’d use their pocket money on Chipotle or go see the old lady who volunteered at the Post Office, who always told them about the battles her late husband had been in – he’d been a soldier in World War II – and gave them candies or baked goods she’d brought from home. She’d died a few weeks before Sebastian went to Paris.

He and Maya had gone to her funeral, and Maya had cried into his shirt when she realized that neither of them had known that kind, old Mrs. Peters first name was Irma, and that they’d never go see her again on a sunny afternoon.

After that, they had stopped going on their weekly afternoon meetings.

Obviously, they still saw each other as much as possible before he left for France, but they didn’t have those scheduled meetings for over two years. Their Skype sessions had also been sporadic; sometimes they’d Skype every night, and then a month would pass, and Maya would call him yelling that she needed to come visit him less she’d go crazy in Ohio, or he’d call her, drunk out of his mind in a seedy gay bar and ask her to come pick him up.

Point was, they hadn’t had their tradition of a planned weekly meeting for a long time. They decided that the Lima Bean was neutral ground – they could both easily get there from their respective schools, and that Wednesdays worked the best.

And so, he arrived at the Lima Bean the following Wednesday, Maya sitting on a chair in a corner with a cup of tea and a book, her skin as cappuccino-like as always, and her hair in a bun.

”Hey friend, had any lesbianings recently?” he asked with a grin, as he slid into his seat across from Maya without any preamble.

She shook her head morosely, curls bouncing merrily, as she closed her book. “Unless you count watching The L Word for the fifth time as a ‘lesbianing’.”

He glanced down at the title.  _I Am Not a Serial Killer_. How reassuring. “I hear straight girls are totally into making out with each other, why don’t you just do that? Go to a party or something.”

Maya sighed. “Ugh,  _no_. I just want to do my lesbian thing with another lesbian. Or a bisexual. I’m not that picky.”

“You, not picky? You called me last year and cried for 45 minutes when you found out your family wasn’t going to send you to an all-girls boarding school.”

“Well, since our families have been friends since we were in diapers, I figured my family might pick up on your family’s wisdom in sending you to an all-boys school.”

“45 minutes Maya. Just because you wouldn’t get to be around cute girls at all times of the day.”

“Well, I’m just saying, it’d decrease my stress levels a lot if I could get to see only girls, and not have to deal with the stupidity of straight guys. And I  _know_  my family can afford it, the Crawford School for Girls isn’t that expensive... It’s even your sister school, so I’d get to be around you more often, so I can make sure you’re behaving,” she added with a snarky grin, and continued, “but they have this idea that they would be  _abandoning_  me if they did that. That it would make me think they want to get rid of me. So they shipped me off to  _Carmel_. The most popular people at Carmel are in Vocal Adrenaline, and if you can’t sing or dance at all, you’re fucked!”

Sebastian laughed. “Sucks to be you, my tone-deaf friend with the dancing capabilities of a shrimp.”

Maya scowled. “Shut up, just because you fit right in at Dalton Academy for preppy rich douche-bags, with their singing choir of preppy little birds that don’t even go to competitions and somehow still succeeds in being the most popular group in the school.”

Sebastian spread his arms wide. “You know me. I’m relishing being a  _rock star_.” Maya pretended to swoon before she told him to buy her some coffee.

“Only because I’m such a gentleman. A gentleman  _and_  a rock star.” He told her.

The barista at the counter was a girl – she was probably around fifteen – and she became adorably flustered when he smiled at her. She gave him a free muffin and a shy smile. Huh. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He told her, and she blushed all the way up to her blonde hair.

He returned to Maya and handed her the muffin as he told her what had happened. Maya groaned. “Of  _course,_  you get free muffins from flirting with the barista. If I smile at a male barista, he offers me his dick.” Sebastian laughed and tugged at her hair. “The solution is to not smile at all, I guess?”

She grimaced and took a bite of her muffin. “Thanks for the muffin though.”

* * *

 

They continued their Wednesday meetings over the next weeks, getting a cup of coffee or tea, and discussing important issues such as whether Kristen Stewart was a lesbian or if she was  _actually_  dating Robert Pattinson.

“I don’t believe it for a second!” Maya said, eating her sandwich. “It’s too big a coincidence that Robert and Kristen only started dating after Twilight gained success. Not during filming, not before the movie came out, no, only when the movie became successful.”

“They look like they enjoy each other’s company, though,” he argued.

Maya shot a degrading glare at him, and said with disgust, “Oh don’t tell me you ship  _Robsten._ ”

Sebastian put his hands in the air. “If  _I_  can’t get Robert, at least let him date Kristen Stewart.”

* * *

His birthday passed without much fanfare. His dad didn’t call, didn’t even  _text_. Maya sent him a picture of her in a party hat and baked a cake for him which she gave him on their next Wednesday meeting. She also gave him a sequined shirt as a gag gift. She’d snickered evilly as he shot her a disgusted glare.

She finally gave him his actual gift – Twilight and New Moon DVD’s.

“At least you’re not someone who pretends he watches it for the  _plot_.” She grimaced.

His mom’s present reached him after a couple weeks – some new shoes, a couple books, and exotic candy. Somehow that was worse than her not remembering at all.

* * *

 

Sometimes, he and Maya did their homework together – Maya was good at bothering him until he finished the bigger assignments – and sometimes she’d play particularly good videos she’d found online.

“I don’t ever want to be near the woman, but you gotta respect Sue Sylvester.” She said, looking at the video at the feared cheer coach telling a guy,  _“Hey buddy, I thought I smelled failure.”_

The video ended.

“She’s said that the homeless should ‘try not being homeless’ Maya. The woman is  _insane._ ” Sebastian said, leaning back in his seat, checking out a male barista’s ass. Such a shame that he was dating a girl – Sebastian had seen him kissing a brunette girl in a checkered dress last week.

“Yeah, but she’s still brought her team to the National for five years in a row!” she argued. Sebastian made sure she saw him rolling his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say anything. They were silent for a few minutes, sipping their tea, Maya tapping on her phone.

 “Oh my god, that’s Brittany Pierce,” Maya suddenly whispered hotly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“What?” Sebastian asked, tearing his eyes away from the  _very_ pretty barista, whose biceps were bulging as he carried a bag of coffee beans.

“ _Brittany S. Pierce!_ She’s a Cheerio at McKinley High -”

“oh, I already know where this is going,” he groaned. Sebastian didn’t know  _how_  many skype sessions he’d sat through, listening to Maya discuss the cheerleading team at McKinley; beyond her obsession with Sue Sylvester (what kind of weirdo had an idol they wanted to NEVER meet?) - for some reason she had a fixation on a girl named Santana. She’d gone to a cheerleading competition last year ( _even though Maya wasn’t even a cheerleader_ ) and Santana had said hi to her, and he’d had to endure a myriad of text messages on how  _she smiled when I told her good luck_  and how  _her high kicks were amazing!_

“…and she’s  _so_ beautiful! She’s a bit of an airhead, but as I understand it, she’s actually smarter than you would think!”

“It sounds like she’s rivaling your love for that Lopez chick…”

“Well, no, not exactly. But it’s a well-known secret that Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce have sex on the regular. And as much as I wish Santana Lopez would fall in mad love with me, I know she and Brittany are going to end up together.”

“I still think you’re crazy,” Sebastian smirked. “Haven’t we talked about how straight girls like having sex with women before?”  
Maya rolled her eyes and snorted. “If Santana Lopez is heterosexual, I don’t know what the universe is coming to. And if she isn’t in love with Brittany, I’ll eat my socks. Mark my words, someday Santana Lopez will come out, and I won’t be surprised at all. Besides, what woman could be heterosexual when Brittany’s around? She’s amazing.” She continued to look at the blonde cheerleader buying two cups of coffee (one for her and one for ‘Lord Tubbington’ apparently.) Maya’s face was soppy and dreamy.

“You’re hoping for a lesbianing with that one, aren’t you?” he said – though it was phrased as a question, it wasn’t really one. Maya rolled her eyes.

They were quiet for a while. “Christmas holiday begins this Friday for you, doesn’t it?”

He nodded. “You’ll call me for Christmas, won’t you?”

He nodded again.

* * *

 

He didn’t call her.

* * *

 

When he met her for coffee on Wednesday – he’d wanted to just not show up, but, well, it was  _Wednesday,_ and he couldn’t just ditch her - she pointed him to his seat, brought out a copy of The Lord of the Rings, and prepared herself to read to him by clearing her throat delicately, her hair wild and pink, her index finger moving along the lines of the part she wanted to read to him.

_“All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost.”_

He watched her carefully, her mascara-coated lashes hanging low over her eyes, and her dark brown eyes moving across the page.

_“From the ashes, a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king”_

“Who knew that the Lord of the Rings was so poetic?” he asked, trying to make a joke. She sent him a withering glare, and he fell silent.

“You have to stop this fucked up search of daddy’s approval you’ve got going.” She told him bluntly. “Just because you dad doesn’t understand why you don’t glitter, doesn’t mean you’re not still gold.”

He looked at her, lips pressed together. She pushed a plate with a couple cookies over to him and continued. “You know I don’t care how much sex you have, but having sex with a stranger in your room, while your dad is also home, trying to provoke him, that’s just fucked up. And at Christmas, no less. Fuck’s sake.”

“How’d you know about that?” he asked, cringing to himself.

“My mom’s friends with your neighbors, they saw your dad sending out a boy with messed up hair, clothes and love bites. It wasn’t hard to conclude what was happening. I figured that was also why you didn’t call me.”

True. That had been why.

Because he knew Maya would see through his bullshitting façade of “needing some ass” – because if he’d just wanted to fuck, he’d have done it in Scandals where he’d picked up the boy to begin with. Instead he’d brought the boy home, had made sure the door to his room was a little open, so the sound would reach his dad. He’d have done none of that if he’d wanted some ass.

It had been good, of course. Sex always was. But it hadn’t been about the sex, not in itself. It had been about bringing a boy home and fucking him into the mattress with his father in the house. It had been about getting  _something_  from his father that wasn’t comparisons to his mother, or deafening silence. How fucked up was that? Maya was right.

Worse was, that while his father had been angry and yelled at him for having sex in his house, his rant had ended with his disappointed eyes and the words, “your mother wasn’t this selfish,”

Sebastian had felt like screaming at his father that his mother was the fucking definition of selfish. She’d planned an entire trip around the world and hadn’t even thought of what to do with her only son until a few days before she was leaving. She wasn’t an angel.

He took a bite of the chocolate cookie.   
“And I bet you didn’t even use a condom, did you?” Maya sighed, irritated.

He shook his head. Somewhere, in his drunken brain, he’d decided that foregoing the condom was a smart idea, something about his dad’s reaction being stronger if he hadn’t used protection. Stupid. Maya nodded, looking disappointed. “We’ll go to Planned Parenthood as soon as you’re finished with your idiotic cookies. I’m not watching my best friend getting an STD for Christmas, just because he’s got daddy issues.”

He looked at her and smiled weakly.

“Dad remembered mom’s birthday on the 22nd. He reminded me to call her over dinner. He didn’t call  _me_. It’s stupid, isn’t it?”

She smiled back knowingly. “Daddy issues.”

* * *

 

He’d never not used a condom, and he’d also always insisted the guy wore a condom. At least when they were doing anal, which was what counted, right? Blowjobs didn’t give you STDs, did they?

Well, according to the lady who had taken some blood and urine samples and asked a million invasive questions, it _did_ count. Even when doing oral. She told him he could be carrying something, and he wouldn’t even know, because sometimes there were no symptoms, and he’d be passing it on to someone else.

“Try flavored condoms,” she’d told him with a calm voice. Sebastian was sure she died a little bit inside every time she had to talk to a teenager about flavored condoms.

Maya asked if they had any dental dams and looked like a kid in a candy store when the lady brought out a handful of them.

He’d get his results back in a few months and was told to make regular appointments to get tested. He’d be fine, he told himself. Just _fine._

* * *

 

New Year’s Eve with his dad was… awkward. It probably would have been anyway, even if he hadn’t brought a boy home on Christmas Eve and let his dad stumble in on them butt naked, Sebastian on his knees for him.

Sebastian wondered how big the difference was, as he sat on a leather couch wearing his new clothes – all morbidly expensive, even the cufflinks on his shirt cost more than most people’s monthly salary – surrounded by politicians raising their glasses full of champagne. He hadn’t been allowed any alcohol – “the boy is only sixteen, after all!” the greying Senator had chuckled at his dad as he steered Sebastian away from the wine.

Instead he was forced to sit with a cup of water, because since there were no other kids present, they didn’t even have soda.

The clock ticked closer to midnight, as he watched the television. When would they stop fooling themselves that they were in New York watching the ball drop? This was Ohio.

When he was 12, he and Maya had read about the tradition of New Years’ kisses. It was said that the thing you did when the clock struck midnight and you entered the new year, would be what you did for the rest of the year. Maya had told him, in a low, solemn whisper, that she wanted to kiss Isabella Duncan on the mouth at midnight, so she could keep kissing her for _a whole_ _year._

He wondered what it meant if you felt lonely at midnight, as the bells rang, and the ball dropped.

He snuck out around one o’clock without any of the rich white men noticing, took a bus to Scandals, and kissed a boy for hours, just to prove to himself that he wasn’t lonely.

That whole New Year’s kiss thing was ridiculous anyway.

Maya may have kissed Isabella Duncan on the mouth, but Isabella Duncan had also turned out to be an asshole who had crushed Maya’s naïve twelve-year-old heart completely the next day. Both a racist _and_ a homophobe, apparently.

It was stupid, and ridiculous, and he didn’t _care._

(Maybe a little. Only a little though, he told himself, as he let himself sink into his own bed at four AM, and sleep overtake him.)

When he woke up again, the house was quiet. Snow was falling outside, and the windows were covered by a thin layer of frost. Ohio was colder than he remembered.

Sebastian tip-toed downstairs, turning on the coffee machine.

His hooked nose seemed to almost dip into the warm drink as he took in the scent. “Oh, I love you son,” he said gratefully. Sebastian felt his spine shiver and straighten, and his heart clench fiercely for a moment.

“You too dad,” he muttered.

Aidan Smythe took a sip of coffee and read the morning paper in silence. Sebastian let himself smile, as he grabbed a piece of toast.

The house suddenly felt a lot warmer.

* * *

The year of 2010 brought with it an increased workload at school, and Blaine Anderson trying to convince the Warbler Council to enter competitions next year, instead of only holding a few concerts a year and pairing up with the Crawford girls.

Because of the awkward Christmas he’d had, he had forgotten to even show up for the winter concert, but he didn’t have a solo or any vital part in it anyway, so why should he have even bothered anyway? He was unmissable at the impromptu performances, and he knew many of the freshmen _adored_ him. (He was pretty sure he’d sucked off one or two of them at Scandals a few months ago. Whatever.)

He could deal with not singing with a choir of girls.

Nonetheless Sebastian was _very_ happy whenever Maya could bring him out of his broody moods, as she did one day in early February:

“Oh no,” she said, sounding sad, as she looked at the door. Sebastian looked up and recognized the skirt and the short-sleeved shirt. A cheerio. Brittany S. Pierce. (He remembered, because the name sounded like Britney Spears.)

And she was holding the hands of a boy.

“Oh _god_ , I don’t need this!” Maya mumbled. “Why does she have to come here with a boyfriend? Why can’t she come _alone_ , so I can fantasize about having an illicit affair with her?”

Brittany and the boy sat down in a loveseat, the girl leaning in to kiss him.

“ugh!” Maya groaned, sounding like she wanted to die. “Why does she have to have a boyfriend?” Her eyes weren’t moving from Brittany Pierce’s blonde hair.

“Well, I don’t know about _her_ sexuality, but that’s not a straight boy,” Sebastian stated, examining the skinny boy. He was putting up an alright front – not terribly amazing; he looked too uncomfortable in his flannel shirt – which swamped him completely, it was so big -, and his face when the girl had been about to kiss him had been slightly panicked. When Brittany had slipped off to get her coffee, his eyes had slid towards the counter, and – yup, not a straight guy.

Maya dragged her eyes away from Brittany Pierce. “How do you know?”

“Well, for one, he just checked out the very _male_ barista.” Sebastian deadpanned. He couldn’t really blame the guy – it was the astonishingly pretty, but all too straight barista.

Maya laughed a little. “Okay.”

And then she stood up and _walked over towards them_. Sebastian quickly slid out of his seat and followed her quickly, because Maya was stupid, but she was also his best friend.

Maya pretended to be walking past the cheerleader and the closeted boy, only turn to Sebastian and theatrically exclaim – “say, Sebastian – wasn’t that a _Cheerio_?”

Her acting really was _terrible._ “Oh, yes,” he responded airily.

Brittany had jumped in her seat and called out to Maya – “That was me, right?”

Maya smiled brightly at her. “Oh, yes! You’re Brittany Pierce, right? You were on top of the Cheerio’s pyramid during the Nationals last year, weren’t you?”

“Yeah! I was!” Brittany lit up and flipped her hair in the stereotypical bitchy cheerleader fashion. The smile on her lips was too genuine for that though.

“Can we sit down? I’m a huge fan of the Cheerios!”  
“Yes, of course!” Brittany was grinning and shaking her hand and – whoa, Sebastian was pretty sure she was flirting _back._

He flopped down next to the boy and smirked.

“You don’t go to McKinley, do you?” the boy asked suspiciously, scowling at him. His voice sounded strange, uncomfortable, like he had to lower his voice somehow.

Maya was looking at Brittany in genuine interest – how she could even understand a word of what the girl was saying was beyond him, so Sebastian decided it was upon him to explain to the boy.

“No, I go to the all-boys-school in Westerville, Dalton Academy, and Maya goes to Carmel.”

“She’s not in the Glee Club, is she?” he asked harshly.

“No, Maya can’t sing at all. I’m at the Glee club at Dalton though, but we don’t go to competitions.” Sebastian rolled his eyes at the end of his remark.

The boy’s shoulders relaxed minutely. “I’m Kurt.” He said shortly.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

They shook hands. _Huh_. _Those are some soft hands he’s got there_.

“So, you two dating?” Kurt asked, attempting more friendly conversation, his eyes flickering back and forth between him and Maya.

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, and maybe his laugh was a _little_ derisive; it was just so ridiculous to imagine dating _Maya_. “She’s not exactly my type, nor am I hers.”

“What _is_ your type then?” Kurt asked, seemingly without really thinking, his mouth snapping shut with a _clack_.

He nodded his head towards the male barista and clicked his tongue.  
Kurt glanced towards the guy, licked his lips nervously, and turned his gaze back to Sebastian, who nodded towards Maya and Brittany.

“And Maya’s got a thing for cheerleaders.” He told Kurt, who nodded shakily, and they both started listening in to Brittany and Maya talking,

He could tell Maya wanted to ask, and, okay, he wasn’t about to deny his best friend the chance to figure out how long her silly crush had been dating a specific boy.

“Anyway Brittany, how long have you and Kurt been dating?”

“Oh, not long…“ Kurt started, apparently not wanting the girl to explain.

“Kurt used to be Capital G Gay, but then he stopped wearing his girly clothes so now he’s not, and he sang this really hot song in Glee club yesterday…“- Brittany interrupted Kurt, explaining airily. Sebastian felt his eyebrows shoot up, and he appraised the boy for a second. Huh. The boy wasn’t exactly closeted. He’d apparently been _obvious_ enough to warrant the Capital G Gay label. He’d clearly attempted to crawl back into his closet. Shame.

Kurt touched Brittany’s arm, and said, “could you tell me what exactly Coach Sylvester was planning for our routine?”

Brittany grinned and started talking about high kicks and Cupies and about how they needed to nail down the high V for everyone – terribly confusing talk.

It wasn’t until Brittany accidentally tipped over her cup of what seemed to be hot chocolate and hit Kurt’s shirt that anything exciting happened. Well, the exciting part was what happened _after_ that. Kurt hissed with pain as the heat of it burned his chest and Brittany babbled, giving him tissues to dry off with and talking about unicorns.

“You’re a sweetheart,” Kurt told Brittany in that strange, lowered voice. “Thanks for the tissues. But I better clean up in _les toilettes_.” He smiled at her, and got up, waving off her concern to go to the bathroom.

Sebastian considered what to do for a moment, but – oh well, Maya and Brittany were talking again and he kind of wanted to get away from Maya’s mooning eyes ( _that’s the issue about being a girl who likes girls_ , she’d told him once. _Everything happens so fast, and we’re riding on a fucking roller coaster of unbelievable highs and lows until we somehow learn to be somewhat healthy about it_ ) and Kurt at least provided some entertainment.

He got up and went into the men’s toilets after Kurt.

Kurt had taken off his buttoned-up flannel shirt and was washing it with the utmost expertise, his chest covered by a tank-top, clearly designer, Sebastian could recognize the expensive fabric as one his mother favored. He looked lean, and soft.

And also, incredibly stupid, still wearing his baseball cap.

Kurt had noticed him, he was pretty sure, but ignored him, instead choosing to use the machine blowing hot air at wet hands to dry off the wet, but clean flannel.

Sebastian stepped closer and caught Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. The boy turned to look at him, repressed excitement clear in his eyes.

“You do know your lowered voice isn’t fooling anyone, right?” he smirked. “We know you’re queerer than a three-dollar bill.”

Kurt’s face twisted, as though remembering something sad, and then, recollecting himself said, “How would you even know it _if_ I was gay?”

Sebastian was stepping closer all the while, as he shrugged and said, “Straight guys don’t check out other boys just after kissing their girlfriends. I mean, the barista is damn fine, but he’s like, practically married to his perfectly heterosexual girlfriend. It’s such a shame.”

Kurt Hummel’s eyes were very large, as he took in the idea that someone had realized he was gay because he’d looked differently at a boy rather than because of what he’d worn.

Sebastian huffed.

“I don’t know who you think you’re going to fool, Kurt Hummel. You can wear your too-big flannel shirts and baseball caps and kiss your ‘girlfriend’, but nothing can erase your gay face or your high voice.” He stepped forwards, almost pressing Kurt into the wall, but not quite touching him. Not trapping him either; Kurt was staying because he wanted to. The heat was almost tangible, like small threads of fire between them. “Nothing can change how you want boys, nothing can change how kissing Brittany will never do anything for you, not like boys will. Never.”

Kurt’s breathing was hard and fast, his breath, smelling like mocha, hit Sebastian’s face, his cheeks flushed, eyes foggy with what Sebastian recognized as lust, as he let his breath out slowly, hitting Kurt’s throat and making him goose bump. He grinned and stepped a small step back. Kurt seemed to regain his senses, blinking a few times.

“I _can_ change. And I _will_.” Kurt said, and his voice held a shaky promise that would definitely be broken, a defiant look in his eyes. Sebastian shook his head and laughed. “Good luck with that, Hummel.” And he grabbed his shirt and left.

The boy didn’t seem to have realized that he’d spoken in a much higher pitched voice. His real voice.

Sebastian washed his hands before he walked back out.

* * *

 

 It seemed that as soon as he’d left the bathroom, Kurt had decided to abandon all pretense of being heterosexual when talking to Maya. He still put the ridiculous flannel back on, and his voice was still lowered – as though under the belief that if he practiced _looking_ like a heterosexual male, he’d pass as one – but he was telling Maya eagerly about how he’d made the position of kicker on the football team.

And if anyone watching genuinely believed the boy was straight, they certainly would not after learning that he had danced the Single Ladies’ dance as a warm-up routine before even attempting to kick the ball.

Maya was smiling widely. “That sounds fabulous Kurt,”

Kurt grinned back at her. “I got them all to do it too. They danced to Single Ladies on the field. That dance and their unexpectedly talented kicker won them the game.”

They all laughed loudly, and Brittany looked at him with big doe eyes and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss seemed more comfortable now, but he still didn’t look… _comfortable_. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Kurt, as though to say, ‘I told you so’.

“Go get some more hot chocolate for Britt, would you Seb?” Maya asked him loudly, and Brittany professed her desire to come with, telling him that she’d like to see how the machine for making hot chocolate was worked, since she’d ‘accidentally read the manual of instructions a couple months ago’. She regaled him with explanations about how each tap worked, and amazingly, was right on every single one.

Maybe Brittany wasn’t all that stupid.

As Sebastian and Maya were about to get ready to leave twenty minutes later, Brittany asked “Wait, guys, we’re friends now, aren’t we?” in an adorably lovable fashion, cocking her head, like a puppy asking to be loved.

Maya eagerly almost yelled, “yeah, we’re friends!”  
“So now we all got to be friends on Facebook too, otherwise it’s not real!”

She pulled out her laptop, made sure everyone got a friend request from everyone and that everyone accepted said friend request

Later that night, Maya texted him about Kurt.

 **Maya** _: I asked Kurt what was up with the whole playing-straight thing when you and Britt bought more drinks._

 **Maya** _: His dad got a new girlfriend, and said girlfriend has a son our age._

 **Maya** _: And the son is interested in basically all the things his dad loves but Kurt just can’t see the point of._

 **Maya** : _He feels like he can’t measure up to the perfect son his dad now has._

 **Maya** _: So, I hope for your sake you didn’t say anything mean to him in the bathroom to make him feel worse!_

Sebastian could kind of relate. Not with the whole step-brother-thing, but with the not-measuring-up-thing. That sucked.

 **Sebastian** : _That sucks._

Then he snuck out to Scandals and sucked something else, before returning to the cracked people at Dalton, wondering what measure they had tried and failed to live up to.

* * *

Maya was sick. She’d only managed to call and tell him this when he was already over half-way to the Lima Bean, and though he was tempted to shout at her for this, he _hadn’t_. Good deed of the day.

But, honestly, he was almost at the Lima Bean anyway, and he could either go back to Dalton like a mediocre person with no life, or he could get a cup of coffee and go back to Dalton afterwards. It was Wednesday, and he’d been conditioned to get coffee from the Lima Bean every Wednesday. The choice was obvious.

So, it was a logical decision. It just didn’t explain why he sat down next to Kurt Hummel once he’d gotten inside.

“You're like a car accident, ‘cause I just can't look away.” He greeted Kurt as he slid into his seat, coffee cup in hand.

 “You know, you really gotta be supportive of bacteria.” Kurt said with a sarcastic grin. “They’re the only culture _some people_ have.”

Sebastian _oohed_ loudly, and after a sip of coffee, said, “I gotta tell you, honey, no matter how cultured and informed I get, there's only one problem with your face. It’s that I can see it.”

“I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass.” Kurt told him pityingly, a smile dancing on his lips. “Now, _honey,_ I don't engage in mental combat with the unarmed, so run off.” Kurt finished speaking, and took a satisfied sip of his coffee, before pulling out a sports magazine from his bag, resolutely flicking through the pages.

Sebastian wasn’t sure but… did Kurt look hurt? He really _couldn’t_ be sure, he didn’t know how Kurt really looked when having any other expression than… whatever combination of anger and arousal there had been in the bathroom.

“Hey, did I upset you, gay-face?” he asked, slinging his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. His words might have sounded cruel and callous to anyone listening in, but there was an extra injection of warmth that hadn’t been there a moment before.

Kurt glared at him and sniffed haughtily. “No,”

Sebastian leaned closer to make up for it. “You don’t actually like rugby, do you?” he asked, pointing to the article Kurt was reading.  
“No. My dad does. He likes basically every sport that includes violence of some kind.” Kurt muttered.

Sebastian was quiet for a bit. “What _do_ you like to read then?” he asked.

“Vogue,” Kurt replied promptly, then looked horrified.

“Well, why don’t you just cut off the front of these magazines and put them in front of your Vogue magazines, so your dad will think you’re reading sports magazines?”

Kurt hummed, likely appreciating the idea of cutting off the front of the magazines.

“Just until you’re ready to get out of Narnia again,” Sebastian said carefully. Kurt glared at him for a moment, sighed, and relaxed again, deciding not to argue.

They sat together for the next hour, chatting somewhat amicably.

He noticed, however, that Kurt never moved away from his arm, and Sebastian never retracted it either. Everything felt sort of… fragile, right then.

* * *

 

 _"Are you going to be okay?”_ he asked over the phone. _“I could go full on mother hen and bring you soup or whatever you need.”_

“ **No, it’s okay** ,” Maya responded, her voice a little sluggy. “ **It’s just influenza, I just need’ta sleep a bit more.** ”

“ _Alright. I’ll be watching New Moon, and texting you updates on Taylor Lautner’s abs,”_

**“Fuck off, text me about how Alice’s boobs look instead!”**

And then she hung up on him. He grinned quietly. She would be fine.

* * *

 

“Kurt used to have this giant crush on Finn, he sang a really pretty girly song to him when Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson got together!” Brittany told Maya the next week – she’d lived through her influenza and was now sitting with her pink curls styled prettily into a bun, chatting cozily with the cheerleader.

Kurt however, was blushing and squeaking, and it was clear he was still crushing on whoever ‘Finn’ was. Sebastian could feel the heat of his shoulders against his arm.

Maya seemed horrified.

“Why on earth would you have a crush on _Finn Hudson?_ ” Maya asked with thinly veiled disgust, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“He’s sweet, and kind, and gorgeous and- You wouldn’t exactly understand, you don’t even _like_ boys.” Kurt bit out, seemingly not really knowing how to explain himself.

“I have no doubt he can be sweet and kind. But Kurt, he’s bullied you!” she said furiously through gritted teeth.

_No **way** Kurt would have a crush on his bully…_

Kurt looked bowled over. “How did you know-“

_Oh. Apparently, he would._

“I sometimes look on that Jacob Ben Israel guy’s blog. He often captures Sue Sylvester’s rants beautifully, and recently I was just scrolling through his stuff, weeding out the bad posts, when I saw a compilation video of “best dumpster tosses”. I recognized you, and I had to watch. Finn was there in all the clips. Holding your jacket, while that Puckerman guy threw you into the garbage.” Maya explained calmly.

_Dumpster tosses?_

“He doesn’t want to be that person! He’s not – he’s not a _bully_ okay?” Kurt sputtered, his hands shaking.  
“You may like him a lot, Kurt, but… Fact is that he _is_ that person! Maybe he doesn’t like throwing you in the dumpster, but he’s done stuff like throwing pee balloons at you and laughing with the rest of his crew. Not to mention, from everything I’ve heard, he’s made quite a few homophobic jokes.” Maya said, practical as always.

Sebastian studied them both for a moment, his arm still slung over the back of Kurt’s chair, and said, “Kurt, I know you probably think that I’m not exactly an authority on _feelings_ and stuff, but… You deserve better than that.”  
Kurt looked at Sebastian with a fiery gaze, saying, “But what if I _don’t_ , Sebastian? What if this is the best I’ll ever get? He doesn’t want to be that person, he’s a good person on the inside, and he’s-“

“Bullshit. He may become an amazing person over time. But he’s never going to be into dick, he’ll probably become your stepbrother too, and, even more importantly, you’re never going to be able to erase the memory of being _soaked – in - piss_ ,” Sebastian interrupted. Kurt clenched his jaw.

“I can’t help that he’s my dad’s new favorite son. That’s not my fault,” He snarled, his face twisted into a grimace of pain and anger. “I never said you could!” Sebastian snapped back, and – holy shit when had their faces gotten that close to each other? _His eyes are kind of pretty. And big._

The edge of Kurt’s baseball cap hit Sebastian’s forehead.

Kurt jerked his head back and looked away guiltily. Sebastian wanted to laugh – talking about Beyoncé and straight boys he had crushes on was fine, but staring into the eyes of a gay boy was _too_ _gay_?

Kurt cleared his throat and looked down at his lap as he spoke.

“I think I need to hear it. Directly from him. That he’s straight and never going to be interested in me. I can believe it then. Because so far, it’s always just this endless hope that he’s going to fall for me, that I’ll be his only exception or that he’s secretly gay, or something. That Rachel’s insane for thinking he’d like her. I need to hear it.”

He glanced over at Sebastian, his cheeks flushed. “Besides, you’re right, if things keep going the way they are with dad and Carole, he might become my stepbrother.”

Sebastian sighed. Kurt was brushing off the actual point – that he deserved better than someone who threw pee balloons at him. But whatever. Kurt would recognize his idiocy at _some_ point, right?

Brittany looked confused at Kurt and asked him something about dolphins.

* * *

 

Thursday afternoon, just after Warbler’s practice had ended, he got a message on Facebook from Kurt.

 **Kurt:** _I did it Sebastian. I asked Finn to tell me that he was straight, so I could move on. He looked surprised, but he told me, and he seemed genuinely sorry he couldn’t give me anything back and told me he was straight. Then I went home._

 **Kurt** _: I cried for thirty minutes into my pillow, but I feel strangely okay now. Freer, I suppose. It was like I already had let go of him forever ago but kept cultivating this weird dream._

 **Sebastian** _: I’m actually a little proud of you, gay-face._

 **Kurt** _: I’m swooning._

 **Kurt** : _You have the biggest case of CW hair I have ever seen. Are you sure you’re not a secret male version of Gossip Girl?_

 **Sebastian** : _G_ _ossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

 **Kurt** _: Be honest with me. Did you Google that, or did you already know?_

 **Sebastian: ‘** _No matter how far you run, you can never truly escape, everything catches up to you at the end and when it does, it usually kicks your ass.’_

 **Sebastian** : _And by that, I mean ‘my obsession with Gossip Girl kicked my ass every night when I was thirteen and watched it religiously, every episode on repeat’._

 **Kurt** : _You have unexpected depth, don’t you, Smythe?_

They texted for hours that night.

* * *

 

 He’d half expected Kurt to show up the next week in the flamboyant clothing he evidently used to wear, as his Facebook page proved.

No, he hadn’t stalked Kurt’s page over the last week, figuring out what the name of Kurt’s MySpace was through the link Kurt had made about it in April 2008 and then spending two hours listening to every song and video Kurt had ever posted in which he was featured. Obviously not.

Except he kind of had. Kurt’s voice was positively _angelic_. And his outfits were _wild_. _So_ much potential for teasing.

Alas, Kurt had not returned to his own Capital G-Gay self; evidently talking to his crush and possible future stepbrother hadn’t stopped Kurt him from _playing by the rules of someone else’s game._

(That a line was from a song filmed in a garage with the incredibly curious caption: _“I love you more than being a star, but I still need the world to know I am one. Defying Gravity, redux. Hoping she never finds out I did it on purpose.”_ )

So yeah, it was strange to see Kurt still in his “straight guy costume” when he’d kind of started to feel very affectionate towards the boy singing higher notes than should be _possible_.

He wondered just how much _Kurt_ missed being that boy, if Sebastian could miss him without even having met that version of him.

“Aha, I see the Fuck-Up Fairy is visiting! Have you gotten around to letting go of your own innate hatred for your sexuality and come out… again?”

Kurt sneered playfully and asked him “Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?” in return.  
”What language are you speaking? Cause it sounds like bullshit.” Sebastian fired back rapidly.

Sebastian grinned as Kurt gave him a disdainful look - this Kurt was kind of awesome too.

Within twenty minutes he was debating heavily with Sebastian about the merits of Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_.

“It’s one of the greatest love stories ever written, you absolutely moronic meerkat!”

“Juliet was thirteen! They were both freaking _idiotic children_!”

Kurt snarled at him and started arguing that Juliet’s maturity showed her to be wise beyond her years and talked of the tragic backdrop of the family feud.

“You could even argue that their _families_ are the ones being immature – they seem to be upholding their feud for the sake of the feud itself.”

“Oh, come off it, Romeo was being stupid and immature. He killed himself because he believed she was dead!”

“Is that not a sign of love? That even the _thought_ , the _belief_ of your lover dead, can drive you to the edge to join them?” Kurt’s voice raised in pitch, returning to it’s natural, high tones as he spoke passionately.

“But she _wasn’t_ dead!” Sebastian reminded him. “Not until after _he_ killed himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes in response to that, and snarked back the response of - “If you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I would be happy to do it for you. You’re wrong. Romeo and Juliet is one of the most epic written love stories ever, and you can’t change that _._ ”

Maya was talking quietly to Brittany about The Fellowship of the Ring, and Sebastian felt warmth curling quietly in his stomach as he sat there with them. He thought of his dad absently telling him he loved him as the snow of a new year fell outside, like it was something so fundamental that Sebastian should have known already. He smiled into his coffee cup.

* * *

 

Thursday morning, Kurt was texting him and pleading him to _‘send a message to that alien species you’re no doubt from and get them to beam me up so I don’t have to endure Glee Club any longer. Rachel is being a drama queen about how she ‘almost lost her voice for good’. She only had tonsillitis, jeez.’_

Sebastian told him to make sure she DID lose her voice for good.

 **Kurt** : _Tempting, but despite how annoying her presence is, her voice is the only one that can truly compete with mine. I believe she’d say the same of me._

* * *

 

Friday evening, Sebastian was allegedly doing his math homework, but in actuality he was ignoring it completely, in favor of dicking around on the internet and texting Maya. He was sure that would bite him in the ass soon – Dalton wasn’t called an ‘Academy’ for nothing – but it was Friday, and Facebook was more intriguing anyway. Plus, Maya’s complaining about how Vocal Adrenaline’s music was still ringing in her ears even when she’d gone home from school, that was entertaining too.

Somehow, he ended up on MySpace again, to check if anything had happened on Kurt’s MySpace.

He had.

A new album had been created and named: **_Apparently Sue Sylvester has cameras in the auditorium_**.

Only one video had been added to it.

The caption to said video said:

 _“Starting now it's gonna be my turn._ _  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!”_

He clicked play.

Kurt was on a dark stage, red drapes behind him.

 _“All that work and what did it get me?_  
Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background.”

This was not an angelic ‘Defying Gravity’ kind of song. This was even more defiant, raw, angry. Kurt didn’t even seem to need air as he sang, flinging off his baseball cap and his unzipped hoodie. The t-shirt with a football player on went too, revealing a button-up shirt underneath; Kurt had probably worn it to keep himself somewhat comfortable, hidden underneath all the big, loose clothing.

 With a bitter twist to his lips he put on a scarf, and his words were so _bitter._

_“Give 'em love and what does it get ya?  
What does it get ya?”_

Sebastian shivered and felt the tears sting his eyes at the sight of the raw energy Kurt was exuding.

He was breathless throughout the entire song, blown away by the way Kurt seemed to be peeling off layers of himself, revealing himself

 _“Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage,”_ reminded him of what Maya had said about Kurt having been thrown into dumpsters.

_“This time for me!”_

Fuck. He felt his mouth go dry at the defiant look on Kurt’s face, free, and wild, slightly manic in its determination. Kurt would leave this town behind, this state behind. And it would happen as soon as possible; this wasn’t his home.

When the video ended at Kurt down on his knees with a final “ _For me!”_ Sebastian instantly fumbled for his phone.

 **Sebastian** : _Saw the video on MySpace. It was good._

He hovered over the ‘send’ button for a moment, backspaced, then typed:

 **Sebastian** : _Saw the video on MySpace. Everything’s coming up Kurt!_

 **Kurt:** _My dad saw me singing it. I think we’re okay again._

He was tempted to ask if Kurt would put on the masks again, but he wasn’t sure if Kurt would understand what he meant. Instead he just texted:

 **Sebastian** : “ _The crownless again shall be king.” – Lord of the Rings._

* * *

 

The next Wednesday, he and Maya’s car arrived at the Bean at the exact same time – like some kind of badass pair of best friends in a movie about bitchy teenage girls. He almost felt tempted to put on a pair of sunglasses, just so he could look even more badass. His hands flexed on the steering wheel.

Okay, he was trying to distract himself, and it really wasn’t working. He grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car, grabbing something from his bag and handing it to Maya, as he reached her – small, beat up, but well loved – car.

She looked down at the envelope in her hands.  A bright, yellow butterfly made of paper and glued onto a clip-on was holding her hair in place, making her look like a very tall 7-year-old. She looked very innocent suddenly.

“Got it in the mail this morning, I thought I’d die when the Headmaster gave it to me. Will you read it for me?” he asked her. She looked torn, clearly thinking he should be doing it himself.

“Please?” He felt a little shaky.

She smiled grimly. “Don’t shoot the messenger, okay?”

She leaned against the front of her car and ripped it open, pulling out a few papers. Her eyes scanned them quickly.

“Damn boy.” She said loudly, before she looked up at him, and gave him shaky, but reassuring smile. His answering smile was just as shaky, but doubly relieved.

She stepped away from the car, dusted off the back of her jeans with her hands, hooked her arm with his, and said in a light tone.

“Let’s go inside. Brittany texted me, asking if we were still all hanging out after she and Kurt had broken up. I told her we were. She’s so amazing Sebastian, do you hear me? Her eyes are like – they’re the _ocean_!”

He laughed and let her drag him along.

“Tell me about her,” he asked her, as they stood in line for coffee.

Maya lit up. “We’ve been hugging every time she and Kurt has left, and she’s really soft, but also strong, you know? She looks kind of fragile, but her shoulders are so strong and trained, and she always says something that makes me look at the world in a different way. Sometimes I think what she said was strange or even a little stupid, but then I google it, and it’s like – the principles of quantum physics that she described using a metaphor. Brittany is so smart, and strange, and I could spend forever trying to figure her out, and I’d enjoy it so much,” she babbled. Bless her gay soul, he thought fondly, listening to her, an amused smile on his lips.

They each ordered their own drinks, Kurt and Brittany’s as well, and when they’d finally got their stuff and sat down in their usual seats, Sebastian glanced towards the entrance – and promptly choking on his spit.

Kurt Hummel was stepping out of the driver’s seat of his car, and Kurt Hummel looked like a model fresh off the Parisian runway.

Sebastian vaguely felt like the strains of _“everything’s coming up Kurt! Everything’s coming up Hummel!”_ should be playing right now. Kurt looked so badass.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, open over a tight white button-up with a black scarf. His legs were encased in a pair of red pants, a satchel over his shoulders, eyes covered by a pair of expensive, black shades, his hair swept to the side. It looked soft.

He strutted in, still holding Brittany’s hand, but the desperate way he used to do it with was gone. He looked confident, alert but also relaxed.

“Maya, is it just me or did Kurt Hummel just come back here looking as gay as a Pride Parade?”

Maya turned her head and gaped. “Whoa! Even his _walk_ is gay! I want him to teach me how to strut like that, the sass is _dripping_ off him!”

Sebastian had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying that he knew a way to get something _else_ dripping off Kurt.

But it was true. Kurt’s walk was different now. “I’m better than _all_ of you” it said. It wasn’t forced. It was something he’d had to suppress, with the way he’d used to lumber around when acting like he wasn’t gay.

Kurt and Brittany reached their table, Kurt pulling off his sunglasses and putting down his bag.

“You’re wearing a butterfly!” Brittany chirped, and sat down next to Maya, touching the yellow monstrosity with awe.

 “Your clothes look _much_ better this week!” Maya told Kurt cheerfully as he slid into his seat. “I ordered your low-fat mocha and Britt’s hot chocolate.”

“You’re wearing a butterfly!” Brittany chirped, and sat down next to Maya, touching the yellow monstrosity with awe. Maya handed her the cup of chocolate, to which she smiled shyly in thanks.

Kurt laughed, clearly not taking offense to the critique of his clothing choices over the last long while, brushing some invisible lint off his jacket. “My dad told me that he didn’t want me to try to pretend anymore. I mean, I came out to him months ago, I was just being stupid.” Maya smiled softly.

“That’s great.” She told him, pushing his coffee at him. Kurt smiled back at her, and she directed her attention to Brittany again, flicking the girl’s ponytail with a finger. “How’s it going sweetie?”

Brittany grinned. “Still getting used to not kissing Kurt, his lips were very soft, but being his ex-girlfriend is almost as good as being his girlfriend. He just doesn’t want to kiss me anymore.” She cocked her thoughtfully. “ _And_ I got my perfect record. So, it’s pretty cool.”

Brittany started chatting with Maya, leaving Kurt and Sebastian to talk to each other, if they didn’t want to sit in silence.

“What did I tell you?” Sebastian said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Kurt flushed slightly, and muttered, “don’t know what you’re talking about,”

Sebastian raised his coffee cup in a toast. “The Fuck-Up fairy is now demoted to only the name of ‘fairy’. Welcome back to the gays, Kurt.”

“Oh, that reminds me, Kurt!” Brittany chirped, breaking out of conversation with Maya, and started rummaging in her bag, which was covered in unicorn badges. “When you showed up at my house to tell me we couldn’t make out anymore, which I’d kind of understood already, you said you were back to being a card-carrying homosexual, but you don’t have a card, so I thought I’d make you one!” She pulled out her purse, and then, from this, extracted a small, laminated business-card in rainbow colors. In large letters, it said “PROFESSIONAL HOMOSEXUAL: KURT HUMMEL”. She handed it to Kurt. Sebastian leaned over to read over his shoulder.

Below were details such as his date of birth, his height, and his phone number (followed by a ‘ _call for a gay time!’)_

None of them could help laughing a bit, Brittany joining in with a confused face, and Maya said, “Can you make one for me too?”

Brittany’s face lit up in joy, and she eagerly started to make plans for how Maya’s card should look .

“Maybe something about sweet lady kisses!” she said with a happy smile. Maya looked at her adoringly.

Kurt was staring down at the card with a soppy grin on his face. “You okay?” Sebastian checked. “Your brain seems to have been infested with Brittany’s air-headed-ness, you look positively dopey.”

“Sounds like you think I’m normally quite intelligent, meerkat!” Sebastian snorted with disdain, as Kurt looked at him with a classic, sweet “fuck you” smile. Kurt Hummel had the trademark on those fucking smiles.

“You came out to your dad after having convinced the football team to dance Single Ladies on the pitch, then when you felt distant from your dad you crawled back into the closet, kissed a girl, wore flannel and pretended that that made you straight. You’re not intelligent, princess.”

Kurt just ignored his insult. Even though he wasn’t actually smiling, he was almost _glowing_ with happiness. “If I had to kiss a girl, I’m really glad it was Brittany. No other girl would have made me a gay business card.”

* * *

 

 “I sold my blue and black sweater on e-bay this weekend, too many bad memories of botching that Defying Gravity Diva Off against Rachel, so I have some extra cash now, and I want to splurge on those vegan cookies on the counter,” Kurt announced the following Wednesday.

“ _Rachel’s_ a vegan Kurt,” Brittany told him, her voice very serious. Kurt’s face fell. “Oh god I forgot that.” He grimaced. “They’re so _good_ though.”

Maya was laughing into her arms on the table over Kurt’s disdain for Rachel Barbra Berry.

Sebastian sighed. “I want blueberry muffins, so if you’re going to buy something you better come with me, Cheerio boy.”

Kurt huffed and got up, muttering, “Coach is just using me for my voice and my high kicks.”

As they started walking towards the counter, he adjusted his red scarf and brought out his wallet from his pocket. Sebastian had a strange urge to say, ‘it’s on me’ – but stopped himself. Kurt could pay just fine.

He instead chose to focus on Kurt’s scarf.

“Speak of the devil and he doth appear—wearing his trademark scarf.” Sebastian quoted. Straight from Gossip Girl. Kurt’s eyes gleamed with joy at it.

“You know Sebastian, I’ve been thrown into you for over a year by now, and it wasn’t until recently I found out that you call yourself Sebastian, rather than the name I’ve known you by for years.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“Trash.”

Kurt had a damn dark humor. _Damn._

“You’ve been getting personal with me for over a year now, and you didn’t even know my name? I’d say you were a bit of a slut Kurt Hummel,” he flirted sultrily, and Kurt laughed, then held up a finger to stop Sebastian from speaking as he ordered the pastries. As the girl started getting them, he said,

“Today in English class Mrs. Peters asked us to remember to always try to understand people before we criticize or judge them. I’m way ahead of her there. Before I criticize a man, I like to walk a mile in his shoes. That way, when I do criticize him, I'm a mile away and I have his shoes.”

Sebastian laughed, nudged Kurt’s shoulder with a grin, and Kurt smiled back at him.

 “You two faggots are probably doing each other up the ass constantly, aren’t you?” a muffled, male voice asked from behind them. They both stiffened, clearly both recognizing the type of guy who was talking.

They turned, in unison, and behind them stood some weedy little douchebag kid, munching on a cruller, the crumbs flying, and his clothes as horribly mismatched as Kurt’s in his playing-straight days. Except this kid looked _comfortable_ in it.

Sebastian felt himself _snap_ , and he bit out _,_ “Oh, I’m sorry, captain crunch, are we ruining your recess?”

Kurt looked at the douchebag kid with a lofty, stuck-up expression on his face, and told him, “I would ask you to repeat what you said, but ironically I couldn’t hear you around the giant dick shaped object in your mouth.”

“Shouldn’t you be crying over a deep fryer somewhere?” Sebastian continued, volleying insults at the kid back and forth with Kurt.

“Are you sure your mommy knows you’re missing?” Kurt asked the boy, his face full of fake concern.

The kid looked horrified. Good. Little shit deserved it.

“See, here’s the thing, Bargain Basement. You can either stay here and keep staring at us -“ Sebastian told him

“- or you could slink away and save your breath, so you can blow up your girlfriend later.”

Wow. That was like an _atomic bomb_ of snark. Sebastian felt his mouth drop open and he stared at Kurt, impressed.

“Okay that one was good,” he admitted.

“Thank you,” Kurt replied cheerfully, still staring down the douchebag, who was slowly backing away.

Sebastian didn’t look away from Kurt. He couldn’t. Huh. He wondered how Kurt’s lip tasted after he’d just destroyed someone verbally.

“It’s my duty to eviscerate the foolish masses who probably doesn’t even know that men can come untouched, by, as he so elegantly phrased it – getting it up the ass.” Kurt said angelically to Sebastian, as he turned and started considering whether he should buy blueberry or raspberry muffins.

“You didn’t tell him about that though.” Sebastian said, confused.

“As if I’m going to provide some loser with mind-blowing orgasms. I think not.” Kurt looked flustered, but he got through the sentence without stammering. Perhaps his virgin-esque look didn’t mean he was _entirely_ innocent. Kurt turned and grabbed their purchases from the cashier.

Sebastian laughed at Kurt’s comment, and, as they walked, threw some sub-par insult at Kurt, who grinned back at him, and sweetly told him,

 “Your skin looks as greasy as the motor I fixed yesterday, you might want to clear out that oil. Or is it just your pathetic excuse for a brain seeping through your pores from all the stupid shit you say?”

 “I’ve got a sequined shirt I got as a gag gift from Maya. I think that monstrosity is right up your alley. But on the other hand, your clothes are already so bedazzled, I’m surprised your skin doesn’t sparkle in the sunlight yet.”

They had reached the table, and Kurt put the cookies down.

“Oh _god_ Sebastian, do you _still_ flirt like this? All pulling pigtails-like?” Maya complained loudly, as she grabbed her muffin out of Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian flushed. So did Kurt.

“Really Maya? That’s just- that’s ridiculous!” Sebastian floundered.

“Oh, is it, now? You just compared him to Edward Cullen. I know what Edward Cullen means to you.”

Sebastian couldn’t really say anything to that.

Kurt was smiling. And blushing.

“I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom.” He stammered, and practically fell out of his seat in his haste to get there.

“Did he seem weird to you?” Sebastian asked his two friends. Maya looked concerned, her brown eyes wide and lips parted in confusion, and Brittany remarkably calm, a distant, airy look on her face. That wasn’t new though, really.

“You should go after him and check that he didn’t get sick off the Rachel-cookies. He could need mouth-to-mouth,” The blonde girl suggested.

And, okay, while what Brittany was saying was gibberish – Kurt hadn’t even _eaten_ any of the cookies yet, what the fuck - it provided him with an excuse to go after Kurt.

“Yes! I’ll, uh, check whether he got sick off the cookies!” He said, and fell out of his seat as he hurried to the men’s toilets.

* * *

 

Kurt was standing by the sink, washing his hands, staring down at the sink, then up at the mirror, then down at the sink, all the while muttering to himself. Sebastian stepped closer, and the next time Kurt looked up, their eyes met in the mirror, the blue-green-gray endlessness meeting Sebastian’s own green.

Kurt looked surprised for a moment when he saw him, but when their eyes connected, some kind of… understanding fell into place between them.

Sebastian couldn’t have said what it was if he tried; putting it into words felt impossible.

Last time they’d been here together, Sebastian had been the one to push and prod at Kurt.

This time, there was something unsaid on his part, something hovering in the air. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong about Kurt feeling it too.

“Don’t you dare push me up against the wall again,” Kurt told him in warning, as he daintily shook water off his hands. “I’m not subjecting my _real_ clothes to whatever unmentionable things has been allowed to grow on these walls.” He sniffed haughtily.  
Sebastian grinned. “What would you do if I did do that?” he asked, looking at Kurt’s face in the mirror. The clinical lights of the room still didn’t make him look any less handsome, his eyes glittering at him.

“You wouldn’t.” Kurt stated confidently, grabbing a paper towel to turn off the running water without touching the tap, and starting to dry his hands off meticulously.

“Oh, and why wouldn’t I?” Sebastian asked mischievously. Kurt smiled beatifically, throwing away the towel, and then – then he was pushing Sebastian against the very wall Sebastian had pressed Kurt against all those weeks ago. His body felt heated against Sebastian, and his breath smelled like mocha.

“Because I’d get you there first.”

And then Kurt kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him. And Sebastian kissed him back, and kissed him, and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, and breathing shallowly.

“So… where do we go from here?” Kurt asked, once he’d got his breathing under control. Sebastian could find a myriad of answers in his head, but none seemed quite right. _Go into a bathroom stall and get off_ didn’t sound like something he wanted to do with Kurt now. _Drag you back to my house and have sex_ didn’t sound right either. He felt a little frantic at the thought that that was the first two things he thought of. He was only a _sophomore in high school_ , and yet he had been having regular sex for so long that his thoughts automatically went to doing that, even when it didn’t sound like the right choice to make.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian admitted quietly, and blindly grasped for Kurt’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“You’re really quite lost, aren’t you?” Kurt asked, his gaze piercing through him, and Sebastian nodded. “So am I. I think you know that. But… We don’t have to be. We can wander instead.” Kurt squeezed his hand, and kissed him again, chastely.

Sebastian grinned. “I also definitely don’t have any STD’s, by the way. Completely clean.”  
Kurt burst out laughing. “That’s a hint, isn’t it?” and Sebastian just continued to grin at him. “No. Just wanted to let you know.”

“We’re going out on a date this weekend. Let’s figure out how good we are together.” Kurt told him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian smiled. It sounded right. And Kurt had felt it too. Maybe gold doesn’t always glitter, but this moment felt pretty damn golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was ESPECIALLY for you Taylor. I hope you're alright and that you know how much we love you. You're amazing and deserve the WORLD.  
> It's very open-ended, but I like the way it is for this one - because they've both got a lot to figure out. They can do it together. Everything's coming up Kurtbastian!  
> Lots of love.  
> \- Anna.


	29. All The Names They Called My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He straightened his polo shirt with his hand, and started walking towards the doors, studying the students – timid freshmen moving about in small clusters, even several months into the school year, confident cheerleaders strutting with their tiny skirts swishing, nerdy kids of either sex reading as they walked, jocks throwing balls at each other. It was like a zoo.  
> A group of boys in letterman-jackets were laughing raucously and high-fiving each other, as though they had just accomplished the funniest task.  
> Behind them, a boy was hauling himself out of a dumpster, peeling a loose-fitting, discolored sweater off, to reveal what was clearly some high-end fashion shirt, the fabric shimmering in the cold air.  
> Sebastian felt something bitter twist inside him at the sad sight. The boy looked unaffected, though disgusted, and just started walking, after having packed away the shirt, his face just expressing cold superiority.  
> Gods. Public school already looked like it was going to be a disaster.
> 
> -
> 
> The Dalton students are being sent to McKinley for a week. Public school is a whole different world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter prompt was from Andraanna:  
> \- the Warblers have to spend one week or so at McKinley(it plays during the time when Kurt is still bullied and not accepted). And Sebastian realizes how shitty everyone behaves, sees how Kurt is being thrown into trash cans or pushed around. So one day when it's really bad for Kurt, Sebastian takes him in protection and just to piss all the homophobes off, he kisses Kurt. (I won't mind having a Sue Sylvester as fangirl in the background)  
> Note: I went with the ‘Dalton is a snobby school’ canon. I know a lot of y’all like the fun fanon Dalton that the Glee fandom cooked up, but the only canon interpretation of Dalton is that outside of being a Warbler (and even most of the time when you ARE a Warbler) it’s very stuck-up, pretentious and ridiculously lavish, and I decided to use the canon Dalton for this story. It just worked as a reason they’d be going to McKinley, y’all!  
> This story takes place in season 1, AKA, Sebastian never lived in France, or if he did, he moved to the US much earlier. They’re the same age (AKA, in the same year of school).  
> A lot of this is character study, because heck yeah, this is what I spend my life doing.
> 
> (Sorry, Andraanna, you don't get a Sue Sylvester fangirl, but I hope this possibly makes up for it. lol)

The grey, depressing sky seemed to be reflecting the depressed mood of the twenty or so teenage boys from Dalton Academy standing outside the beautiful school building, huddling in their expensive blazers, shiny shoes, and perfectly knotted ties. A couple of them were wearing expensive jeans – Valentino jeans was the preferred brand -, rather than the loose-fitting slacks of their school uniform.

“We’ll fit in better!” David had explained to Sebastian, while he cheerfully searched through Sebastian’s closet for a well-fitting polo shirt.

Said ‘fitting in’ was necessary because they weren’t going to be at Dalton this week.

The more privileged students were sent to a public high school for a week. To see how the ordinary, mediocre losers lived, and then the poorest and stupidest of the students at the public school were sent to Dalton for that same week.

It was supposed to inspire compassion for those who were worse off than they were, those who didn’t have enough money to pay for good schools and decent educations and lunch that wasn’t from a fucking _prison._ And for the public-school kids, it was probably just to inspire them to work hard enough to go to school or even one day live in a place like it, even though none of them wouldn’t ever step foot on anything like Dalton’s grounds again in their _life_.

It was inconvenient and stupid. People were missing practice with their clubs because of this – Nathan from Dalton’s football team had to be dragged, kicking and screaming out of Dalton because McKinley’s football team was _abysmal._

And the Dalton Glee club, of which Sebastian was a member, the Warblers, even had to practice with the McKinley Glee club. The only reason it couldn’t be considered cheating to sit in on the practice of a competing Glee club, was because several members of the McKinley club was being sent to Dalton.

“Everyone got directions on their GPS?” David shouted over the hubbub of the muttering teen boys. (Nathan was still sulking, and looking longingly back at the Dalton football pitch, as though saying goodbye to a cherished lover). The designated drivers nodded, and unlocked their respective cars, letting the boys who were supposed to go with them crawl inside.

The system with the designated drivers had developed because of a combination of a wish to not alienate themselves completely from the masses at McKinley – having several dozen BMWs and even two Ferraris (the Daniels twins had gotten one each for their birthday) in a parking lot at a school where the majority of the students had likely never even _seen_ a car that expensive would very much alienate them- and the wish to not have their car stolen. The solution had been clear: Have fewer cars in the parking lot, by having as many students as possible cram themselves into them. 

Sebastian crawled into someone’s BMW, next to a couple boys he was on friendly foot with, but not friends with, and David in the front seat.

“Wes already texted me, telling me we need to pick up everything we can about that Glee club while we’re there,” David snickered. “Our fearless leader is a maniac,” he told Sebastian

Sebastian rolled his eyes and thumped his forehead against David’s car seat, the delicious leather interior cool against his skin. “You _know_ I’d rather have stayed at Dalton this week. Literally, I’d have done _anything,_ I’d have faced Wes’ wrath over only having three Warblers spying instead of four, _anything_ I tell you.”

“Except let daddy cut your allowance for a month,” David said mockingly.

“I despise everything about you,” Sebastian said with no real heat.

* * *

 

Sebastian was overwhelmed by the stink of mediocrity as he stepped out of the car. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, shining its light upon the ugly buildings of McKinley High School. It looked drab, boring, and like every student currently present at it would melt into the very foundation of the school and never leave. The concept of a ’Lima Loser’ was easy to understand when looking at this place.

He straightened his polo shirt with his hand, and started walking towards the doors, studying the students – timid freshmen moving about in small clusters, even several months into the school year, confident cheerleaders strutting with their tiny skirts swishing, nerdy kids of either sex reading as they walked, jocks throwing balls at each other. It was like a zoo.

A group of boys in letterman-jackets were laughing raucously and high-fiving each other, as though they had just accomplished the funniest task.

Behind them, a boy was hauling himself out of a dumpster, peeling a loose-fitting, discolored sweater off, to reveal what was clearly some high-end fashion shirt, the fabric shimmering in the cold air.

Sebastian felt something bitter twist inside him at the sad sight. The boy looked unaffected, though disgusted, and just started walking, after having packed away the shirt, his face just expressing cold superiority.

Gods. Public school already looked like it was going to be a disaster.

* * *

After an awkward conversation with the school’s principal who kept telling them that it was against school rules to eat popcorn in class and that nice shoes like theirs should be mandatory school dress-code, they got their respective schedules and scurried off to classes of a shockingly low quality. For some reason, in every class, there was at least one rebel eating popcorn.

A big girl, evidently named Lauren Sizes, told Sebastian that they were taking down the establishment of McKinley High through popcorn eating.

Sebastian felt as though he was high the whole day and wondered if it was something in the cafeteria food. Did they drug these students? Considering they were being fed prison food, he had to assume that prison was a special kind of ‘what-the-actual-fuck’.

Speaking of the cafeteria food: it tasted like cardboard and broken dreams. He had foolishly chosen to go with the healthier option, rather than go for the tater tots everyone else was picking up and had wanted to break into tears. Eating moldy salad and the dry lasagna was not his idea of fun.

He sat with the Daniels twins and Nathan, all three of whom were glumly talking about how horrible McKinley’s sports teams were said to be.

“Their hockey team somehow manages to slice somebody’s hand open with a blade in practice every time,” Adam Daniels said, and his twin nodded. “I don’t get how that’s even POSSIBLE.”

“I’m supposed to be on the football team with them! They lose so spectacularly every single time. I want to set this place on fire!”

They all looked expectantly at Sebastian. “They don’t have lacrosse here, so I’m free. I do have Glee club Tuesday and Thursday though, but I don’t know how terrible they are.” He said with a shrug.

Nathan pointed his fork at him. “You… are a lucky motherfucker,” Sebastian smirked.

* * *

 

Mr. Schuester had to know that most people weren’t paying attention today. The Glee club was sat watching the Warbler boys with wary suspicion, and the Warblers were either texting or studying the New Direction kids like they were animals at the zoo.

Nick Duval seemed about ready to ask the girl with the knee socks and horrific sweater – they’d all introduced themselves and Sebastian had promptly forgotten all their names, (except for a big black girl named Mercedes, but mostly he remembered that because his _dad_ had a Mercedes) – why on earth she was wearing a reindeer sweater outside of Christmas, and David was tapping away on his phone. Tristan, a quiet boy, was sitting in the back, watching them all, and seemed to be the only one listening to what the Spanish-and-choir-teacher was saying. Mr. Shuester seemed unable to grasp the idea of _making_ the kids listen. Maybe he was hoping that the kids subconsciously would remember the stuff he’d been saying?

David’s incessant tapping was starting to tire Sebastian.

“Aren’t we supposed to be paying attention?” Sebastian asked David with a raised eyebrow. “Not that I am, but you know, you normally follow Wes’ orders like a loyal dog.”

“Wes is texting me about some guy named Puck, who seems intent on stealing the chandelier,” David told him, ignoring the insult.

The girl with the knee socks sighed exasperatedly and with a face so dramatic it looked as though her world was as good as over. “Ugh, that big idiot!”

It seemed that her voice actually drove the teacher out of his ramblings about the intricacies of Vocal Adrenaline’s dance moves, and he looked quizzically at his student. “Yes, Rachel?”

She ignored him and slapped the arm of the boy next to her. “Finn, you have to _do something_ about that! Noah can’t just steal the chandelier, that could potentially get the New Directions in trouble.”

Finn looked spooked at her demands, and spluttered something along the lines of ‘well what do you want me to _do?_ ’

A Latina wearing a cheerleading outfit muttered, “I’m still upset _I_ wasn’t allowed to go, _I_ taught him how to dismantle chandeliers.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully and said, “I could probably disguise myself somehow.”

David looked confused. “But you’re… a girl. How would you even get in?”

The girl looked at him, as though he was stupid. “Just told you. Disguise. Coach Sylvester would totally help me out if I could figure out an angle that would help the Cheerios...”

A blonde girl wearing a loose, flowery dress that barely hid what Sebastian was sure was a pregnant belly, rolled her eyes in unison with Sebastian.

“Coach Sylvester would never let you step foot on school grounds where there were no cheerleading activities Santana. She says cheerleading is a pillar of human society. That’s why she wouldn’t let you go to Crawford Day this week.” A different blonde, also in a cheerleading uniform, said, her voice airy and ditzy.

The other cheerleader considered that for a moment. “That’s true Britt. You are so smart.” The two girls linked pinkies, and Britt smiled, looking satisfied.

The teacher looked a little lost, but cleared his throat and said, “in any case, I would like to hear the assignments I gave you last week now –“

“Kurt’s not here yet,” Mercedes interrupted. “We can’t start unless all the members are here.”

“Except for that time with Matt and the spider in his ear,” Brittany muttered to Santana.

A moment later, the door burst open, and a lithe figure burst in, clearly out of breath from running. “Sorry I’m later Mr. Schue, I got slushied and had to clean up. I’ll never know how they can afford to spend 50 cents every day on buying slushies to throw into our faces, but they can’t buy a simple deodorant to mask the stink of sweaty failure.”

He spoke quickly, and his voice was high, girly. Sebastian had heard some jock ridicule Glee as ‘homo explosion’, and he was pretty sure this guy was the reason for that name. Everything about him screamed flamboyant gay boy. Ugh.

“Preach boy, I got slushied this morning, Tina helped me out,” Mercedes said as the boy threw himself down in the seat next to her, and they did the absolute _gayest_ little finger wriggle to say hello to each other. And considering how Sebastian liked to make out with boys, that said a lot.

It turned out that the assignment from last week was to sing a song from a bad moment in their lives.

“As I told you last week, the song can be anything from the song that played on the radio while it was happening, to a song you heard when thinking about it afterward.” Mr. Schuester said, looking smugly satisfied with his amazing idea.

Ridiculous.

“Quinn, you first!” he called out. Quinn dusted off her dress with shaky hands and walked up to the piano.

“This was the sung that was sung to me just before the worst moment of my life so far.” the blonde cheerleader said. She looked at Finn for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it. She licked her lips and began singing.

Her voice was pretty, angelic. Innocent. It contrasted with the lyrics - _You’re Having My Baby_ by Paul Anka, the lyrics altered in some places. Apparently, Finn had sung that to her? Must have sucked to have him cheat on her with Rachel then, he concluded, watching the brunette clinging to the boy’s arm. That could obviously bring back a lot of bad memories when hearing the song. All this drama with straight people was already giving him a headache.

As soon as Quinn had finished her song, Rachel stormed up to the piano, snapped something to the pianist, and turned, looking at them all, a fierce look on her face.

Rachel sang a heartfelt rendition of People by Barbra Streisand, her eyes never leaving Finn. She was good, her voice smooth and clear, practiced and mesmerizing. She seemed to take every note as a challenge, as a battle, a mountain to climb.

_We're children, needing other children_

_And yet letting our grown-up pride_

_Hide all the need inside_

If all the voices in the club were at the same standard as these, the Warblers might be in trouble, Sebastian thought and exchanged a glance with David. Wes was _not_ going to be happy.

When Rachel finished, she sat down next to Finn again, clinging to his arm, staring at Quinn in warning.

Next, a boy in a wheelchair – a _wheelchair!_ How was that going to work at a competition? – rolled up to the front of the room, and quietly said, “My song was playing on the radio when my dad and I were driving home from a visit at my grandparents’ house when I was nine. It was dark, and my dad had the radio turned all the way up, so we could hear his mixtape properly. And suddenly, out of the darkness comes this car. The lights weren’t on, so my dad didn’t see it before it was too late. He tried to swerve, but it wasn’t enough, the car still hit us. Hit my side of the car. We still crashed, I remember screaming, and the music playing like a horror movie. And I’ll spare you the story of how my spinal cord snapped, or how I spent days in the hospital just listening to this track, over and over, not wanting to believe that I was never going to walk again.”

He nodded at the jazz band, and music started playing.

_Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise_

_Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies_ …

Sebastian couldn’t help but feel touched by the haunting melody, and the way the boy – was his name Arthur? – sat in his chair, singing his heart out. He looked so lonely there, and so small.

Around him, the Glee kids were crying quiet tears, as they started harmonizing in the background, rounding out the song, filling small slots of imperfection he hadn’t even noticed.

An Asian girl stood up and walked down to the singing boy from her seat in the back.

_And if you don’t love me now_

_You will never love me again_ , she sang, and though Sebastian was sure they were dating, he’d seen them together in the halls, it didn’t sound like a love song. It wasn’t about _them_ , it was about only the fragile boy in the wheelchair right then. Tina stood there, singing to him, and he sang back, swapping lines almost as though they had planned it, but it was clear, at the same time, that they hadn’t.

Slowly, the other kids started flocking to the front of the room, singing together more loud, more united. One of the boys pulled through with some amazing dance moves – it seemed like he was almost double jointed – and the ditzy Brittany quickly picked up on every move he was making, creating an intricate dance together.

Somehow, even though they were all a messy bunch, they managed to sound… pretty good, actually. Huh. He wouldn’t have thought a messy meeting like this could result in such brilliance.

* * *

 Wednesday was boring. Well, as boring as it could really be at a public school. He saw three separate students get hit in the face with a slushy drink, a kid with big hair and a microphone in his hand get his head dunked in the toilets, and the flaming gay from Glee get pushed into lockers. The boy also changed his clothes several times during the day; Sebastian thought he was being an overly dramatic fashion freak before he caught him between the second and third outfit, covered in slushy and on his way into the bathroom to clean himself up. Huh. He wondered if the kid was okay, but. Well, he seemed to be coping, didn’t he? He had a system.

So Sebastian just continued down to the school cafeteria, to get his lunch. According to his schedule, there was no Glee club until tomorrow, due to football practice today, so he’d get to go home early. David was attempting to chat up a pretty cheerleader. He had _no_ game. All he needed to do was mention his expensive car and the foolish girl would probably follow him anywhere.

He told Nick this - and got hit on the shoulder for his trouble. “Don’t be a sexist asshole Sebastian,” he said and continued stuffing himself with tortillas.

* * *

 As he was leaving the school that afternoon, he saw a slender boy surrounded by what must the hockey team, considering football practice had already started.

They were pushing him around a bit, and Sebastian felt something twist inside him at the sight. It looked like the beginnings of a Smear the Queer game.

Sebastian had never really been a victim of severe homophobia himself, considering how he could easily pass for a straight guy, but he’d known people who had. Of course, there’d been that one time he’d been called a faggot when he was kissing a boy when he was at a party, but that was really all. None of his close gay friends had been gay-bashed, but a friend of a friend who went in the same circles as he did, had. It’d been distressing and scary, and so, so awful, and Sebastian didn’t even want to think about it most of the time.

Just because he thought Kurt’s voice was way too high for any guy with self-respect, didn’t mean he thought he deserved anything like that. It was really just gay solidarity.

He started towards the group, just as one of them ripped his bag from his shoulder.

An indignant cry sounded from Kurt, as he helplessly saw the strap of the satchel being ripped apart, and one of the jocks upended it in the trash, throwing the bag in after.

“You’re gonna have to climb into the trash where you belong to get your trashy things!” one of the boys taunted. Sebastian wondered if he even had two brain cells to rub together. The group had dispersed before he could get close enough. Kurt was looking bitterly after them, then took his jacket off and delicately hung it on the edge of the dumpster, before climbing up the side.

He’d never seen anyone climb into a dumpster voluntarily before, but he sure had now. The boy dug around, picking up his stuff and putting it back in his bag, cursing under his breath, no doubt thinking about the boys.

“Do you want any help?” Sebastian asked. The boy straightened his back up, and watched him warily, and, Sebastian noted, clutching his bag tighter in his hand. Fair enough. If he’d just had his shit tossed in a dumpster, and a complete stranger came up to him, he’d be wary too.

A strange urge to actually help the boy settled in him, and he grabbed the edge of the dumpster, heaving himself up – he played lacrosse, he had arm strength – and let himself tumble in-elegantly into

Ugh. He was regretting this already. A banana peel was stuck to his shoe. He grimaced and picked up a bottle of hairspray, throwing it to Kurt. The boy caught it with a flabbergasted look on his face.

“Why?” Kurt asked. Sebastian shrugged, but ultimately said, “us gays gotta stick together right?”

Kurt blinked a couple times, and weakly said, “Yeah. I guess we do.”

Sebastian knelt down to pick up a USB drive stick and threw it to Kurt. They dug in the garbage in silence, under the sun.

* * *

 At lunch on Thursday, Nathan looked _pissed_ as he stabbed his pile of overcooked canned mashed potatoes.

“I thought they were maybe just _slightly_ more pathetic Monday afternoon because they didn’t know any of us and were awkward, or something, but no! They were even more awful yesterday!” Nathan fumed. It didn’t take a genius to deduce that he was talking about the football team – Nathan didn’t think about anything but football.

“They’ve won _one_ game this year, solely because of a stellar kicker who taught them to dance Single Ladies on the field, and who scored the winning point because of his golden foot.” He continued, sounding bitter.

“I don’t recall Beyoncé flash mobs being something that happens in football regularly,” Sebastian said, keeping his face straight for the duration of the sentence before he let out a loud snort.

Nathan sighed. “It isn’t.” He chuckled, then. “It was fun to watch though. Some proud parent captured it all on video.”

He pulled out his phone and showed Sebastian a video from a random Facebook-page – a group of football players clad in red uniforms about to play against the team in blue when the quarterback gestured somewhere towards the stands. The screeching of the speakers grinding to a halt was especially tough on the ears through the tinny speakers on the phone, but then – then fucking _Single Ladies_ was playing, and the boys on the field were dancing. They looked like a bunch of confused Drag Queens, wearing football uniforms instead of ostentatious dresses.

“Oh god. That’s fucking hilarious!” Sebastian guffawed; he’d never have thought he’d have to see big, tough football players dancing to Single Ladies of all things. They were surprisingly adept at it, too. Even if their bulky bodies and uniforms didn’t particularly lend itself to a lot of hip movement. The sass of the song was pretty clear in their bodies.

“Well, ass-slapping’s a staple of football anyway,” Sebastian commented as the players did the iconic butt-slap.

They continued watching the video in silence, as one of the players managed to score a touchdown. “Now it’s all down to the kicker,” Nathan explained, and they watched as a tiny slip of a boy walked onto the field in a uniform that looked almost too big for him.

“He’s _tiny_ ,” Sebastian said. He wasn’t all that into football, but he couldn’t recall the kicker being _that_ small usually. Wasn’t that just asking for a pummeling on the field? He looked like he could be blown away by a tuft of wind compared to the other guys.

“Wait, that’s the guy who taught them the dance right?” he asked, remembering what Nathan had said earlier.

“Yup,” Nathan said, looking down at the phone screen. There was a worshipful look in his eyes as the small boy hurried to his spot, and – music began playing. Because of course.

The boy did a few fluid moves from the choreography, combined with some warm-up movements as he ran towards the ball and – it sailed through the air, and through the goal posts.

A loud, “that’s my boy!” was audible through the speakers, even over the manic cheers of the spectators.

“If I wasn’t exclusively into chicks, I’d fucking marry that guy,” Nathan said longingly, as his screen turned at the end of the video.  
“Discovering your homoerotic nature, are you Nate?”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “I’m in love with his leg, not his dick Sebastian.”

Sebastian snickered. Nathan hit his arm and then said, “Anyway, the golden kicker quit a few weeks later, apparently he’s in the Glee club as well, and when the coach told them they had to choose between Glee and football, he chose Glee. Apparently, most of them are glad he’s gone, you should _hear_ them talking about how they’re glad the queer boy isn’t in their locker room anymore.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “He won them the first game in… how long?” he asked rhetorically.

“They lost to the school for the deaf.” Nathan deadpanned.  
“Whoa.”

* * *

 Finn sang a Journey song – Lovin’ Touchin’ Squeezin’ – with a faraway look in his eyes and Mike Chang had the jazz band play a symphony while he danced, a mishmash of a thousand different styles in one fluid motion. David looked like he wanted to weep with panic.

And then it was Kurt’s turn. Sebastian couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been anxious for this one, though he couldn’t pinpoint _why_. He just wanted to know what Kurt would be singing, he supposed.

Kurt sashayed up to the front. Sebastian had a flash of a football flying through the air going through the air, as his eyes lingered on the boy’s long legs, encased in the tightest pair of jeans he’d seen on a boy since… well. Ever.

Kurt wasn’t his type; his frilly outfits and high voice and girly face was the opposite of just about everything Sebastian was attracted to. Sebastian liked boys that looked like _boys_ , and Kurt was not anything like that. But, however, Kurt had convinced a bunch of big, bulky football players to dance to Beyoncé, and had been the one to win the game, and had then _quit._ Sebastian could admire having balls like that. Sebastian could appreciate the sheer daring of Kurt, to storm the football field and demand that they dance to Beyoncé- Kurt had won them their game but on his terms only.

(and, okay, he could also appreciate Kurt’s ass, now that he really let himself notice it, as the boy bent over slightly to give a guitar player in the band some papers. It was a great ass.)

“I wanted to sing something different this time,” Kurt said, as he turned around, and pulled a seat out for himself. “You know I love to sing Broadway, you know I love Lady Gaga, and you could probably guess I have a shrine dedicated to Britney Spears. This, though, is neither of those things. I hope you enjoy.”

_I thank the boys who kicked my ass when I was 17_

_I thank the ones who chose to laugh and those who acted mean_

_I thank the bullies for body slams and accidents and then some_

Sebastian liked YouTube, and he’d seen Jason Mraz perform this song in a few videos. His voice was nothing like Kurt’s though, so it was clear Kurt had made adjustments to the arrangement to accommodate his own voice but yet – yet. It didn’t feel like Kurt was changing the song. It felt like Kurt was just making it his own – it was his now. 

_I thank the girls who gave a hand and showed me how to dance_

_I thank the ones who passed who never gave a second glance_

Kurt was smiling softly at Mercedes, with so much love in his eyes.

He sang and sang and sang. His voice was different from Rachel’s, though he clearly could hit many of the same notes as she; there was a different edge to it, He did sound like a woman, but he also sounded _different_ than a woman, somehow. And he could go deeper than Rachel at some points too. If he hasn’t been enraptured, he’d have exchanged glances with David once again; the Warblers could be in deep trouble if the New Directions utilized all their talent.

_I thank the bullies for all the names they called along the way_

Kurt’s eyes landed on him, and the corner of his lip quirked. Sebastian smirked back.

* * *

 Sebastian intercepted Kurt by the door when the boy had packed his bag  – it was a different one than yesterday’s, he noted, and was waiting for Mercedes.

“You were pretty good,” he found himself saying, his hands deep in his jeans pockets, so they didn’t flutter anywhere

Kurt smirked and fixed his hair with a couple dainty fingers. “Naturally.”

—

Sebastian figured he must be high when he stared at the glum buildings Friday morning and realized he was actually going to kind of _miss_ this stupid, crazy school. He’d seen the cheerleading coach threatening a crying freshman thrice this week, he’d have to be either high or stupid to miss this place. He clapped the roof of David’s BMW – the boy in question had already run up to the girl he’d been chatting up the whole week, not caring if Sebastian followed – and started walking towards the school.  
That’s when he saw Kurt by the dumpsters. Again.

The boy was surrounded by jocks, again. And Mr. Schuester had just walked right past, saying a cheeky, “having fun Kurt?” and throwing finger guns at him. Kurt’s face didn’t even light up in hope at the sight of him, he just looked resigned to his fate.

And. Okay. That was not okay. Sebastian hadn’t stood in a dumpster and almost slipped on a banana peel, just for Kurt to look _resigned_ to being thrown into a _dumpster_.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do, but he’d wing it as he went along, he figured, as he strode over to the dumpsters, making sure to remember that even though these boys were about three times his size, he was better than them on all counts.

“Hi babe!” he said, as he reached Kurt, grabbed his arm and dragged him out from under the sweaty jock’s arm as though the jock was merely air. Kurt’s tight facial expression relaxed minutely upon seeing it was him, though he did still look pretty wound up. (Probably still didn’t trust him too much. Here was to hoping he trusted him at least a little.)

He didn’t let himself think, as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kurt’s lips, attempting to make it look as though he was as familiar with it as possible. For about a second, Kurt was frozen, and Sebastian had the vague realization that Kurt possibly hadn’t kissed anyone before – but then Kurt seemed to come alive, and responded tentatively, letting his hands come up to rest on Sebastian’s shoulders, not quite pulling him in, but indeed making them look comfortable and familiar. Kurt’s lips were soft and tasted of vanilla, and as Sebastian sucked on his bottom lip, he was pulled closer. Sebastian wasn’t into making out in public though – especially not in front of a bunch of jocks whose stares he could feel drilling into his head, even as he wanted to keep kissing Kurt.

So he parted from Kurt’s lips and glanced around at the other boys with a contemptuous look in his eyes.

They looked like they wanted to smear them both into a bloody pulp. Okay, Sebastian was _not_ into that. Time to implement part two of his plan.

“My father’s the state’s attorney, and if I let your deplorable behavior to _my boyfriend_ slip,” he winked at Kurt, “you could lose everything you have. He’ll take your cars, your house, get your mommy and daddy fired from their job, maybe he’ll even manage to get you sent to jail for being in possession of all the drugs necessary to believe that this behavior is in any way acceptable.”

The jocks looked shocked and disgusted, but also genuinely fearful. They all dispersed quickly, and Sebastian smirked. Oh, how he loved the taste of power.

“Did you really just pull the ‘my dad could beat up your dad’ card? That’s so kindergarten.” Kurt teased next to him as he let go of his shoulders, and Sebastian grinned abashedly,

“Okay, I lied about that. Mostly my dad doesn’t give a shit. It’s a good excuse though, and he _is_ the State’s attorney.”  
Kurt smiled, nodded. Sebastian was pretty sure he was still looking at his mouth. “Anyway. Thanks. Even if your outfit is terrible, which, full disclosure, it is… you helped me.”

Sebastian harrumphed. Having boys sass him after kissing was not an experience he’d wanted to ever gain.

“We better get to class.”

Kurt giggled, the sound ringing like bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this are:  
> You’re Having My Baby (Glee Version). Essentially, Quinn is singing this back at Finn.  
> People – Barbra Streisand. This is covered by Rachel, of course.  
> The Chain - Fleetwood Mac. Covered by Artie.  
> and  
> Who I Am Today by Jason Mraz, covered by Kurt.
> 
> Do Kurt and Sebastian end up together for real in this? Probably not at this point. Do they become friends that eventually start making out on the regular and inevitably falls in love? You bet they do.


End file.
